Gemini's Sweet Desire
by inushikacho
Summary: Autumns' Promise sequel Everything ended up in a car accident. Long comatose and confinement. Ryoma needs to leave for while. But everything went wrong when he came back. Was it on purpose or fate? RyoSaku
1. Sweet Mistake

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama is created by Takeshi Konomi. And I'm not him… and besides, I'm a girl so that mean's I really do not own this anime. Ouch!

**(A/N):** This is a sequel of my fan fiction, Autumn's Promise. And hopefully, I won't be adding own characters so that others won't feel eloquently mad again about stealing characters. If you find it hard to relate on the story, I guess you need to read autumn's Promise; well that's what I think. Don't worry, there are only few parts in this fan fiction which will mention some in A.P (just to make it shorter) and as far as I planned, it would be only in the first chapter and some in the last chapters. I'll stop the talking and continue to the first chapter… it may be look like a prologue but it's a chapter… hehehe… well, that's what I notice…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet Mistake**

A loud crash was heard outside the train station which caught everyone's attention. His numbness vanished but he got anxious of what he heard. He just got rejected by his only one and thought that it was the end. He turned back as he went out of the station. _Sakuno_ he said to himself with great depression. There lots of people in the street because of the sudden commotion. Police cars and an ambulance came. He got nervous when he couldn't find Sakuno anywhere. He heard rumors around, telling that the victim was a lady. He persistently entered the large crowd. His heart beat became faster as he escaped from the people. He saw a car crashed in a light post with its body all wrecked and the front mirror in pieces. But what caught his attention was the body lied on the ground in the middle of the street. His eyes widened when he stared the familiar dress of the victim. "S-Sakuno?" he said with trembling voice, "S-Sakuno?" he repeated. He walked slowly to the body with his eyes in full surprise after seeing blood around the body. "S-Sakuno…" he murmured, stretching out his hand towards the body.

"Sir, you can't go there!" one of the police stopped him, but he was too persistent, "Sir!"

"Let go of me!" he demanded, "Sakuno!" he shouted as he withdraw from the police's grip and ran towards the body.

He kneeled down. He bit his lower lip as he pulled the body towards his chest. Blood marked his clothes. His hand was drenched in her blood as he gently caressed her pale face. Blood were streaming down from her head and her skin was starting to get paler. "Sakuno, wake up!" he said while his tears dropped down in Sakuno's face, "SAKUNO!"

The accident gave everyone shocking news. The atmosphere became solemn while others were giving sympathy for the victim. The police told the press that the suspect or the driver was hardly drunk and had history of illegal drugs. And based from the witnesses, while the victim was crossing the street the car appeared from nowhere and it tried to avoid the victim that's why it crashed to the light post, but unluckily, the victim was still hit. From the things he heard, he didn't know where he will ever believe in. He was too confused and hurt to see things in the right way. And yet, he blamed himself from what was happening around him.

He sat on a long plastic-made seat outside the emergency room. The sign above the door was showing that it was occupied. He was been waiting for the doctor's news for almost an hour. His face showed a lot of misery and he still kept on blaming himself. Another 30 minutes had passed but the doctor was not yet giving him any news. He stood up and walked repeatedly. The more minutes had passed, the more he was becoming anxious.

"Ryoma!" somebody shouted behind him.

He looked back and saw Tomoka running towards him. He saw her face in full emotion and he felt sorry at once. When she finally reached him, he didn't give a word and looked away to her immediately.

"What happened?! Where's Sakuno?!" Tomoka panicked as she started to pant and yet he didn't respond. Tomoka looked on the door and saw the emergency room sign above it. "Is she inside?!" she asked but still the same, no respond. Her face started to get tense and she was about to get irritated for having no response. Thus, she hit him with a heavy slap, "Are you just going to stand there doing nothing?! Say something!"

"Sorry…" he started to spoke moving his head lower, "I didn't have a chance to save her… I was too late…"

"I thought everything was going to be better!" she added

"Before the accident, she told me that we can't continue everything anymore…"

Tomoka couldn't believe from what she heard, "What?!"

"I didn't know why…" he stopped. Tomoka looked at him and saw traces of tears flowing down to his chin, "…I forced her not to go but she didn't even look back. It's my fault…"

"Ryoma…"

Suddenly the door opened beside them. The doctor came out with a mask in his mouth. Ryoma didn't look at the doctor but instead, he looked away. Once the doctor removed he's mask, Tomoka immediately approached him and asked Sakuno's condition.

"Are you a family of the patient?" the doctor asked

"N-No, but I'm here best friend!" she answered anxiously, "How is she?!"

"As of now, we already cured her skull damage because of the incident. But she's still unconscious. She's having a weak beat in her heart, but somehow it's still in a good health. Her skull had cracks and we're afraid that something might happen, like brain deficiencies. I'm sorry to tell this but she'll be staying a little longer in the hospital, she's currently in a comatose and we still need to study and observe her behavior" the doctor explained

"Tell me, she's going to be alright!"

"We have high chances that she'll wake up. But we're not sure when she will. In this case, the decision will be in hers…"

Ryoma tried to feel stronger as he heard the doctor's explanations. He felt miserable and he blamed it all to himself. He sat on the chair and stare the floor seriously. Tomoka watched him but as the doctor continued his discussion, she looked back to him.

"We'll be moving her to another room. She'll be staying there. You can also visit her once she's been transferred."

"T-Thank you…" Tomoka answered back.

The doctor went back to the room while Tomoka was left outside with him. She waited until Sakuno will come out of the room lying in a bed. While waiting, she watched him looking so depressed but she didn't say a word. Though he apologized to her, she doesn't know if she'll ever accept it. But then, she felt total pity over him, by just looking at him seeing his eyes sore because of his own tears for Sakuno.

"Don't blame yourself… Don't blame everything…" Tomoka said, looking away from his glance, "Somehow, it's better to cry sometimes…"

At last, the door opened. A nurse came out first followed by a bed behind her. There were some doctors around the patient and another nurse behind. Tomoka looked at the patient and saw pale skin. She watched her leave while Ryoma tried to avoid from looking at it. _Sakuno…_ he thought. Once they were gone, Ryoma turned to his position with his hands attached to another and his head leaning to it, facing the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tomoka distracted the silence.

"I can't see her like this… I never wanted… I can't forgive myself if something bad will happen… to her…"

"You know what…" she looked at him again and got surprised when he saw traces of tears on the floor. It was really her first time to see him cry a lot and realize that Sakuno was the reason. Somehow, she felt a little envious. She really liked him but she didn't take it too seriously since she knew that her best friend really loves him.

Few minutes had passed after Tomoka followed the doctors to Sakuno's room. She was been sitting beside her bed facing a closed window and a door behind her. She looked at Sakuno's face and stared her pale skin. A life detector was placed beside the bed while a small tube was connected in her mouth. Tomoka felt an aura which was so new to her. Sakuno's stay inside the hospital was different from the stay she experienced before. She couldn't imagine how things would end if something bad happened like hearing a continuous monotone coming from the machine. Whenever she thinks of it, tears were starting to appear behind her eyes.

"Don't imagine things, Tomoka" she got surprised and saw him standing beside her.

He handed over a handkerchief as he continued to talk, "I'm already okay. I brought some of her things and got clothes. It's already, I think you should go to sleep…"

"How about you?" Tomoka asked

"I can manage it… I'll be waiting over here until she wakes up…" he answered

Tomoka stood up and looked at Ryoma, "OKAY!"

He switched places with Tomoka and he sat down for 5 hours. He was half asleep. His arms were placed beside the bed. His body was bent down as his head was placed above his crossed arms. His hand touched Sakuno's and he cloud feel her warmth. His heart beat was going faster and felt another fear. Losing her again would be the end for him. His grip tightened as he spoke inside him…

_Nee, Sakuno… I know you can hear me. I want to let you know that you're the only one that's important to me. I never wanted to make these things happen. I never wanted to see you suffer. Sorry, because I didn't even fight for you and protect you. I didn't fulfilled my promise and I left you. This time, I promise you, I'll be always here beside you, always ready to protect you. And if ever you'll leave me again, I won't allow you. I won't let go of this hand, no matter what happens…_

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** that's the first chapter. It looks like a prologue, right? Hehehe… thanks for reading it guys. Reviews are always welcome! 


	2. Sweet Goodbye

**Gemini's Sweet Desire **

**InuShikaCho **

**Disclaimer: **Takeshi Konomi created the Prince of Tennis… and my name is… (laughs) and I'm sure that I really don't own any of these anime

**(A/N): **wow! I gotta say this but, the reviews surprised me a lot! Hahah! Thank you for the support and the reviews everyone! That was really surprising. I also need to apologize, for taking this 2nd chapter for 10 years hahaha! Joke. I had a lot of activities in school and I couldn't type the 2nd chapter, I didn't have any chance! So, I'm really sorry. 2nd chapter I think is a bit long, but, I hope you'll enjoy it. So, I'll stop here and meet you again in the end of the chapter… Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Goodbye**

His heart stumbled for the last time as he totally fell asleep. His hand was still holding Sakuno and yet he could feel a mix of warmth and coldness. This time he doesn't want to feel another loss towards her. He thought that if ever he'll let go of her hand, it means it's the end for the both of them. Besides it was his chance to protect Sakuno. He would never let it pass again.

He's been dreaming of memories in the past and somehow, he felt nostalgic and awkward. Suddenly, flashes of pictures of Sakuno came inside his head. He didn't know why but his heart became a little tighter and he hardly breathed. Then, another vision of an accident took place in his dream. It was night and the atmosphere was bad as how the scenes were appearing. The dark clouds were compressed while frictions of thunder and lightning were appearing again. His eyes were surprised to see a blurred image of a lady wearing hospital clothes. Unexpectedly, the lady crossed the street and then a car appeared from nowhere. In his great anxious and tension, his eyes opened quickly, gasping a lot of air inside the room. He stood up with his hand covering one of his eyes. _What the hell was that?!_ He thought, panting himself over and over again. As he stared the cloth of the bed, he heard a continuous tone again. Something inside of him, made himself alert that made him look at Sakuno, _She's still asleep, _he said, feeling pity for seeing her unconscious.

The door opened and it caught his attention. He looked back and saw Tomoka walking towards the bed. He returned his look back to Sakuno and both of them started to talk.

"Good morning," Tomoka said sitting in the other empty seat beside the bed

"Good morning…" Ryoma replied

"She's still asleep? I wonder when she'll wake up"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you go home for a while? I think you should at least tell your parents about it… If you want, I can look after her…"

"Go home?"

"Yeah… I'm sure they are already worried…"

He looked at Sakuno, thinking if he could

"Don't worry; I'll call you if ever she'll wake up…"

Few hours had passed yet he was still inside the room. Somehow, he couldn't leave her alone. He was too worried for what may happen. Tomoka left a little while ago buying some fruits and other foods for them. He was sitting in the chair with his arms crossed to one another still wearing his white cap down. He's totally uneasy in his situation. Sakuno was confined for almost a week and he hasn't gone home. As he leaned on the chair and looked at the white ceiling, something vibrated on the table and something suddenly rang. It was hi mobile phone. He stood up and walked towards it and answered the call. As he started to talk, the caller gave a deep and a loud shout.

"Ryoma!" he moved the phone away his hear after the caller shouted

"Oyaji?"

"Ryoma, where the heck are you now?!" the caller, Nanjirou, asked

"Don't shout, you're so annoying!" he demanded back as he gave an annoyed face, "I'm in the hospital right now!"

Nanjirou's voice suddenly became impatient, "What are you doing in the hospital?! Go home already, somebody's here looking for you!"

"Now?!"

"Yes, right now!" Nanjirou hanged up and Ryoma got speechless.

"Who is it?" somebody asked inside the room. When he looked back it was just Tomoka, holding a basket of fruits in her hands.

"My father…" he heaved a sigh, "He's looking for me and said that somebody was looking for me…"

"I told you, you should go home this morning…"

"I was hesitating…" he answered back

"Why don't you go home already, like I said, I'll call you if there's any emergency…"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno as he gave a worried look. He created a weak grip and slowly placed his phone in his pocket. Then he spoke, "I'll be back…" he said walking out of the room. He felt like he failed a promise back then. Not because that he's selfish, he wanted that he will be the first person that Sakuno will see if ever she'll wake up. But then it looked like it would be somehow impossible if Sakuno will open her eyes that time.

His travel was 30 minutes by just riding a train and ran his way quickly to his home. When he reached to the gate, he opened it as he panted over and over again. He looked at the door and suddenly, he stunned to see his father grinning back to him. He wondered and gave a snob afterwards. Nanjirou approached him and started to act odd, making him uneasy.

"At last you're home!" Nanjirou greeted as he tapped Ryoma on the back

"Stop it!" he demanded back.

As they entered the house, Ryoma felt weird seeing his home more cleanly than the usual. _It feels like there is something going on…_ he predicted as they both entered the dining room. His eyes widened, seeing an unfamiliar man sitting in one of the seats. The man was wearing glasses and, in his face he looked a like a 30 year old man with high professions.

"Ah good afternoon!" he said looking at Ryoma, giving him a smile. Ryoma sat down after Nanjirou pushed him down the chair, "You're probably Mr. Ryoma Echizen…!"

"G-Good Afternoon?"

"Sorry to bother you from your appointment before…" the man continued

"N-No, it's okay" his parents came and joined the conversation, "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Mr. Matt Yagami from the International Tennis Corporation. I am one of the heads of the upcoming International Tennis Open. I'm here in Japan to search for a Japanese tennis player to be a representative of this country. I found out that you, Ryoma Echizen, won a lot of tournaments and won as the champion of the US OPEN. So as a big opportunity for the both of us, I invite you to join the International Tennis Open as Japan's Representative. This will be held in Monaco in Europe. It may seem to be a little surprising to you and a little awkward at the same time. But then, it would be a big advantage to you, to your family, and to your country because YOU can be the next known GRAND SLAM in the tennis history. So what do you say?"

"Nah, Kiddo, like what he said, it's a big opportunity…" Nanjirou added looking at Ryoma with a forced answer.

Ryoma gave a snob back, "I don't want!"

"EH?!" everybody reacted.

"I'm not going" he continued and didn't take it too seriously

"What are you talking about?!" Nanjirou freaked out, "Nah Ryoma, the tournament is a big opportunity! Don't waste it kid!"

"Che…"

"Sorry Mr. Yagami, my son is really a big joker!" Nanjirou said, trying to encourage Mr. Yagami to wait for another answer as soon as possible.

"That's okay, I understand his situation." Yagami stood up fixing his coat down

After a minute of silence, Ryoma looked down to the table as he continued again, "Nee…" he looked at Mr. Yagami, "I'll be thinking about it."

Mr. Yagami smiled as he gave a bow, before he left, "That's great!" he said, bringing out his leather wallet and took out a card from it, "Here's my card, just call me if ever you came up with your decision…" Yagami ended.

He stared the empty desk while his arms were crossed to one another. He gave a serious look as he heaved a sigh in the end. He stood up and walked towards the stairs. He saw his father outside the house, accompanying Mr. Yagami, and afterwards he went to his room. He fell hardly on his bed, placing his right arm above his forehead. His confusion started to increase which leaded him to be feeling black-out. _Aaaah…!_ He screamed inside, feeling so annoyed. Everything was starting to become so complicated. It was like a history repeats itself where he needed to choose again. But then, he felt interference. Though how many times he'll refuse in joining, he's sure that his father will definitely force him, no matter what. Besides, _it is_ really a big opportunity for him. He thought that he can be the greatest tennis player if he'll take the invitation. However, his promise and love were also important for him. Sakuno is also his life. He can't leave her side unless she wakes p. He want to make Sakuno see how important she is for him.

"What should I do?!" he mumbled, closing his eyes and moving his body sideward.

His eyes opened saw shades of sunset passing through his glass window. He immediately stood up as if he had a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes as he placed his hands beside him, lowering his head which made him stare the floor. _Damn… I fell asleep…_ He touched his face and looked at the wall clock inside his room. It was already 4 o'clock. His face showed depression and he didn't know what to do.

He walked in the street still confused. He was like stumbling when he crossed the road. His sight was somewhat blurred but he never felt ill, except for overwhelming negative emotions he had. He looked straight and saw a flower shop near his place. He entered the store and smelled the some-like-sedative which made him feel relaxed. The bucket full of daffodils caught his attention. He closely looked at it and stare it for a long time. Suddenly, the talk between Mr. Matt Yagami entered his head. He didn't expect to receive an invitation for a tournament so soon, especially during his lover's confinement. "Damn it!" His heart was torn apart not because of rejection instead, renege.

After stopping by at the store, he continued his way back to the hospital, just like what he had said to Tomoka a little earlier that morning. He saw his hand trembling while he opened the cold silver knob. He felt a hard pound inside of him, hoping that Sakuno was already awake…

"You're back!" somebody greeted, after he entered the room.

His expectations vanished, "She's not yet awake?" he asked, placing the flowers he bought earlier in the table. He walked towards the bed as he touched Sakuno's hand. Her warmth overwhelmed his needs and it made him stare her face once again.

"You look so depressed. Is there something wrong?" Tomoka questioned, watching Ryoma move from his place.

"Somebody invited me to join an International Tennis Tournament… and it will be held in Monaco"

Tomoka wondered, "Isn't that a great chance? Why do you look so depressed?"

"If I'll accept the invitation, I need to leave everything behind… I can't leave her unless she wakes up!"

"So you're confused if you'll accept it or not?" Tomoka said looking away. He didn't speak but he gave a movement, which meant to be a yes.

His eyes avoided her stare as he looked outside the window. His body shivered whenever he heard the sound from the machine. His confusion was getting higher, but when Tomoka continued to speak he stopped his emotions. Everything was a surprise when Tomoka continued her words.

"Leave!"

Ryoma's eyes widened, looking back at Tomoka's eyes. Her face smile as she added some more, "Go ahead and leave… We'll definitely feel proud about your win!"

"What are you talking about?!" he panicked

"I'm not telling these to be a hindrance over you and Sakuno" Tomoka simply smiled, "I'm helping you to decide!"

"Sakuno. I can't leaver her alone!"

"I'm here. Don't you feel relief?"

"B-But…"

"I can also call you if ever emergencies happen! I don't want you to feel surprised. Besides, believe me or not, she'll just push you away! She'll stick to her decision no matter what…!"

He was stopped from what he heard and couldn't respond that quickly. He was like he was petrified. He lowered down as he moved a step backward. Tomoka also felt surprised from what she had said. She completely felt embarrassed which made her look away from him again. The room turned to silence and all they heard was the monotone sound from the life-detecting machine. She moved her head and felt a bad atmosphere. It was a big mistake for her to say those words. Conscience was raising high inside her head. But then, something came inside of it, she somehow realized that, she really did have a point back then. Sakuno have changed a lot right after she was released out of the hospital the last time. Tomoka had seen her changes. She was not the innocent girl from before and somehow she felt proud about it.

"Think about it…" Tomoka mumbled as she walked out of the room. When the sound of the door slowly faded, Tomoka leaned on the door as she heaved a big sigh. She scratched her head as she gave an irritated look. "What are you doing, TOMOKA?!"

Silently, inside the room, Ryoma felt a lot of disclosure and depression in his position. His eyes were showing tension as he moved his head sideward and upward. He was starting to panic and starting to lose control. He bit his lower lip and gave a little anger.

_Nee, will you ever forgive me in my decision? _

The clock turned 8 but the atmosphere hasn't changed. The silence was becoming stronger and in a moment somebody will be deaf because of it. Still, he was sitting their beside a patient's bed, waiting for it to wake up. He was waiting for a week but there was no response at all. He never lost his patience but he felt that it was already too late. The consequences was about to appear inside his head and so as positive and negative expectations. His love towards his confined lover was his inspiration for his decided decision.

When one of his companions came, he looked at her lover's face. Sadly but slowly, while looking at Sakuno's pale face, he spoke…

"Nee… Tomoka…" he caught her attention, "About what you said earlier…" she looked at him without saying anything, "I already made my decision…" he crossed his fingers to each other as he continued, "I'm going to Monaco, Europe for the tournament…"

Her face showed great surprise. _Is it my fault?_ She was totally speechless after hearing the decision. She stared his face for a minute and acted as if she didn't feel any reaction or anything, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow…" he answered back.

Tomoka was shocked. She didn't expect to see him love so soon. She didn't know how to react. She never thought that her words will push his decision that fast.

By the minute everything was about to be left behind. A lot of emotions scattered the departure area. Gratitude, Sorrows, Expectations and a lot more. News reporters were everywhere, after knowing the Japan's Representative for the upcoming International Tennis Open in Monaco. He didn't entertain questions to anybody after he found out that the broadcasting was live. His parents and other family members were there to witness his goodbye. Yet, his face showed seriousness just like how he was when he was in the middle school. As the service of the airport called the attention of the passengers, everyone kept quiet while he slowly stood up.

There was no turning back, the decision has finally made. His aspiration as a lover was left in his home place, yet he never removed or replaced them over his popularity and tennis, NEVER.

_Sakuno, I'll be back. Wait for me. You'll be always here inside of me. Don't forget everything. I'll win this tournament for you and by the time I won and came back, my trophy is dedicated and will be given for you…_

The whole news were featured all-around Japan. Video of his plane flight was recorded. And far from the airport was a depressed and a guilt lady, watching his body behind as he left Japan. She was stopping herself to cry tears to avoid anyone's misinterpretations. But as the news ended over the television, Tomoka's sobbing was distracted when a chaos happened inside the room. Her guilt face turned to panic as she screamed her best friend's name aloud.

"SAKUNO!"

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author's Note:** that's the end of the chapter two! XD The first two chapters seems to be like a prologue actually… The start of the story will be really on the 3rd chapter. The next one will be the introduction of the real plot of the story. So I hope, you loved/like the 2nd chapter and couldn't wait for the next one. I've been working on it after I finished the 2nd chapter. It's kinda short actually, and a little sooner, I'll be posting it also… Thanks for reading it guys! And I'm apologizing for the late update! 


	3. Sweet Melancholy

**Gemini's Sweet Goodbye**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters and the title of the anime itself are all owned by Takeshi Konomi. But then, the plot of this fan fiction is owned by me.

**(A/N):** Once again, sorry for the late updates and thank you for still supporting my fan fiction. I totally appreciate it! I'm going to answer one of the readers who gave me a review on the previous chapter, Ryoma's plane didn't crash, he arrived in Monaco in good condition! Hahaha! That's it for now, I won't take any longer in this note, so I'll just see you at the end of this chapter. Ja Naa!

**Chapter 3: Sweet Melancholy**

The spring was like a new beginning for another season. A lot of flowers bloomed around the place. Sakura petals were scattered on the ground while dandelions were blown by the breezy wind. The gloomy atmosphere was no longer around, especially in her new life. The life of suffering and confusion suddenly vanished in an instant. The accidents happened during those past few years was like a lesson for her, she couldn't remember anything so clearly and she doesn't want to recall already.

Two years had passed after she woke up from her long confinement. A lot of hard work was done and she finally achieved her goals. Like her grandmother, Sumire, she was the coach of the tennis club and at the same time she's teaching in the high school department. _My life is a great success_, she used to say. She didn't know why but she was having lesser problems. If there were any, it would only be a minor one. Love life? No. Whenever there's a suitor, she always dumps them.

The phone rang, "Hello? Sakuno speaking…"

"Sakuno! Where are you?!" the caller demanded as a respond.

"Tomoka! I'm sorry, I'll be a little late. We have a teacher's meeting and I need to be there. Don't worry it won't take that long" Sakuno explained, "Promise!"

"Fine, what else can I do?'

"Thank you! You're such a great a friend!"

"Yeah, right… Just call me if you're almost there in the meeting place. I'll be roaming around while you're gone…"

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Bye!"

She gave a smile as she slowly closed her phone. She was totally thankful for having a friend like Tomoka. By the time she woke up the last two years, Tomoka was already there with her, but the tears and the emotions appeared on her face made Sakuno stunned and wonder.

"Ms. Ryuzaki!" somebody called her from behind, "The meeting is about to start!"

"I'm coming!"

She was not like before. The clumsy and foolish Sakuno was already gone. A lot had changed during those 2 years and Tomoka witnessed everything. From the smallest thing to the biggest thing she could change. She was independent to others and she was braver. Her personality of becoming a shy type changed and so as her point of view in things. She had completed her strength to tennis and she was one of the respected and known teachers in school. In tennis, the members obey her quickly. She's not strict at all; she's just a responsible and caring coach for her disciples/students.

The meeting has ended but Sakuno was left inside the faculty room. A lot papers where in her hands and one by one she checked it. Suddenly, she felt odd when she had a presence of someone standing behind her. She stopped, "Yes?"

"Anou, Ryuzaki-san!" it was one of her co-teachers, more preferable, a suitor.

"Ah! Is there something wrong?" she smiled back.

The teacher blushed as he started to get tense, "Anou… Ryuzaki-san… You see… I want to… I want… I… I Lo—"

"Sorry!" Sakuno stood up quickly after realizing that she finished everything in her hands, "But I need to go already! I'm going to meet a friend. She's waiting for me…"

She left with his lower jaw down on the ground. How the teacher reacted was already clear to her. She already knew what he'll say and just like what she said, she doesn't want to have any relation to men.

The wide road was full when she walked over it. Vivid lights that crossed over her sight were moving her emotions. Her sighs was more than before, especially when she sees young or old couples cuddling themselves in every bench she passed by. _Oh my…_ She stopped under a tree facing an opened store. 5 minutes had passed after she called Tomoka and yet she hasn't arrived. She watched all the people passing by. The noise of the traffic behind her slightly irritated her. She looked on her right side, following the traffic, and saw the red light changed to green. Her patience had finally stopped when a lady stopped in front of her.

"Sakuno!" it was Tomoka, panting in front of her with her knees bent and her 2 hands above it, "Sorry!"

"Mou!" Sakuno pouted as she crossed her arms to one another.

"It's so funny!" Tomoka laughed, "If before you were the one who is always late, now it's me! Weird isn't it?"

Sakuno stopped and looked at Tomoka with a serious face, not expecting to hear what she said, "R-Really?"

Tomoka stood up straight as she looked Sakuno back. She felt a little stupid after realizing what she said. But then, her face showed surprised when a car suddenly passed by on the road. It totally caught her attention. No one could tell what she totally felt neither Sakuno. The car drove fast but she saw it clearly. Her eyes were so clear still she couldn't conclude everything straight. A man sitting near the window was seen. The face was so familiar to her and she could tell that it was really compatible to the face of the person who entered inside her mind. But then, 2 years is already enough to change someone's appearance, so is it really possible to be him?

_Ry-Ryoma?_ She thought showing a sudden tension on her face.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno shouted, "Hey Tomoka! Are you okay?"

She followed the car with her eyes and didn't respond in Sakuno's call.

"Hey Tomoka?" Sakuno got annoyed, "Where are you looking at?!" she followed Tomoka's eyes but she couldn't see where she was exactly looking. "TOMOKA!" she shouted aloud.

"Ha?! Y-Yes?!" Tomoka looked back at Sakuno quickly, responding to her shout so stupidly.

"Are you okay?! You seemed like you saw a ghost or something…!"

"S-Sorry…"

Tomoka saw it clearly but she can't conclude that fast. It was Ryoma who was sitting inside the car. The look says it all. She didn't know the real reason but she felt a lot of tension. She didn't make any mistakes from the past. She did everything like what she said. But why does she feel the pressure? Is it still her fault?

"Nee! Tomoka!" Sakuno shouted again, holding her burger up, "Tomoka!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakuno wondered as she placed her burger down on her tray, "You've been looking outside the glass window for almost 10 minutes. You've been acting strange ever since you came! Did something happen?"

"N-No!" Tomoka lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I just recalled something… I'm really sorry for not paying attention at all…" she apologized again.

"Are you really sure? If you feel ill, we can just postpone the plan for tonight…" Sakuno added with a tone of insistence

"NO!" Tomoka panicked, "No! No! No!"

Sakuno heaved a sigh, expecting that Tomoka will agree with her.

"I won't let this opportunity pass!" Tomoka gave a serious look but deep inside she's not taking it too seriously.

"But Tomoka, you know I don't go on blind dates!" Sakuno acted childishly, looking at her just seems to be so nostalgic.

"How will you have a climax in your life when you don't have love in your life…? It's too boring! I tell you!"

"But having a different feeling seems like to be so complicated?!"

Tomoka gave a serious look, "I didn't get it…" the, she added a sigh, "Tell me Sakuno, what really is your reason why you're not accepting suitors?"

Silence occupied the both of them while Sakuno looked away from Tomoka. "Do you remember what you told me from before?"

The persistent friend was stopped and deeply remembering what she said.

"Honestly, I couldn't believe that happened to me… I just so realized that everything was all wrong from that past. And I don't want to experience it anymore. It's already too much and… scary…"

Tomoka became speechless and couldn't respond quickly. She looked out of the glass mirror beside her and stared the people walking—outside—passing by in the fast-food restaurant.

A few moments later, the restaurant door opened it caught the two friend's attention. Tomoka looked Sakuno again giving a look which made her answer a nod. The two new comers of the restaurant walked slowly and stopped in front of their table. _Act normally…_ Sakuno thought, thinking a nicer way to greet them without showing her negative expression towards their blind dates.

"Hi!" the man wearing a red shirt and denim-pants said as he waved his hand sideward. His companion who seemed to be like a little timid smiled over them. He was wearing a long white sleeved-shirt with a black vest-like-shirt. His voice made everyone felt so relaxing when his turn of greeting came, "Hi!" but for Sakuno it didn't.

Tomoka looked at Sakuno and felt a little sorry; she looked back to the two men standing before them, "Hi, Nice to meet you!"

Half-hour had passed yet Sakuno just kept quiet in her seat. The guy who looked so timid was sitting beside her and just like her, he was also not talking. She looked on the other side of the table and saw her best friend talking to the other guy so happily. She isn't shy about it; she's just not in to this kind of dating. She heaved a sigh once again as she took her drink out of the table. Suddenly, the silence between her seatmate and her was destroyed when one of them spoke at last.

"Is it your first time in having blind dates?" the guy next to her asked.

She didn't know how to respond so she just looked at her and hesitated to answer his question.

"Me, I do…"

She was stopped, "If so, why are you here then?"

"That guy over there forced me to go. He told me that I am always into music and never looked to other things." He answered as he looked over his friend's place

"I see…" she murmured as she sipped another drink.

"How about you? I can see that you're not enjoying anything right now…"

"M-Me?" she got surprised that caused her to choke a little, "Just like the same thing you said…"

"Ah…" after that short simple revelation of theirs, Sakuno felt a little enlightened to talk to the guy next to her.

But everything turned out to be the end for the four of them. Sakuno's point of view of having a relation to men never changed but as for her blind date, she wanted to be friends with him since he looked to be so friendly for her. By the time they left the restaurant and bid their goodbyes to one another. Sakuno felt relieved and Tomoka felt a lot of disappointment. When they were walking home, Sakuno wondered why Tomoka looked to be so gloomy. Her consciousness ended up asking her.

"Why with a long face? Shouldn't you smile a little?"

"Argh!" she reacted fast as if her senses were too active that night, "Don't ask me that question!"

"Why? Didn't you seem to be so happy when you talked to your blind date while we were in the restaurant?"

"That's what you call, ACT NORMALLY!" Tomoka freaked out as they stopped from the other side of the street, "I thought my blind date was a perfect match for me! But I was wrong! All of his likes and dislikes weren't even compatible for me! What a lame life!"

Sakuno just smiled as she watched her friend looked so miserable. When the stop light—used for people who are crossing the street—from the other side of the street turned to green, both of them continued to walk. Her friend was keep on whimpering on her side while she felt a little embarrassed on how Tomoka grabbed her shirt and acted as if she was her mom. When they needed to separate already, Sakuno gave another laugh when Tomoka acted a lot younger in her age. But a little while, Tomoka turned back to her real self again. She smiled as she gave a big hug to the person whom she called, 'her only best friend'

"I'll see you next time!" Tomoka said as she grabbed Sakuno's hand, "Call me if you need something… I'll be there in an instant!"

"That's a great thing to say, Tomoka! Don't worry I will…"

"So, I'll be leaving now! Bye!"

"Bye! Bye! Please take care of yourself, okay?" Sakuno sweetly told her as she watched Tomoka leaving with her hands waving back at her.

"I will!"

She felt another relieved for herself. One by one everything was turning the same way just like before. The darkness inside her room occupied brightness when she turned on the lights. A year had passed when she started to live on her own, independently. The condominium was enough for her and everything was also right and perfect for her. The cold floor gave a lot of reaction when she stepped on it with barefoot. That day was a lot of stress and pressure. So she soaked herself in a warm bath to make herself relaxed. That was also the time when she gave her last heavy sigh for the day. _What a stressful day!_ She thought while staring the white ceiling above her. _But then, I can say that it is a good day for me! Good thing, Tomoka is always there… I'm really lucky to have a friend like her… I wish I could repay everything she had done for me…_

15 minutes had passed in her relaxation and she felt like she still doesn't want to get out of the tub. But the phone call coming outside the bathroom made her dressed immediately. "Coming!" she demanded. Annoyance came up to her, thinking why someone would call to her so late at night. Her cotton-made bathrobe covered her naked body as she tied it up, right in her waist. The phone kept on ringing and it made her panicked. She shivered down to her spine when she realized that her air conditioner was on and it was in a high temperature. Her arms were around her waist and when she picked up the phone, she felt surprised. The caller on the other line hanged up the phone. "ARGH!" she screamed. She didn't know if it was on purpose or just because she picked up the phone late and the caller accidentally hanged up the phone. Her mood started to become a little negative.

She was wearing one of her comfortable clothes when she walked out of her bedroom. With the use of a towel, she wiped her wet hair. She continued wiping it as she opened the television. Her comfy chair made her feel a little relaxed. But the fact that she was all alone inside her room made her emotions changed to grief.

"_What a great opportunity to witness our viewers our next guest! This is a special guest, as all of you can see! Especially those who love sports, and that includes tennis! He was known to be a great tennis player since he was little. He used to play to a lot of tennis tournament here in Japan and Internationally. Two years ago, we just witnessed his flight when he left Japan for the International tennis Open which was held in Monaco! And now, here in Sakura TV, we will now welcome our next guest ECHIZEN RYOMA!" _everything which was said over the television made Sakuno stopped and stunned.

"Ry-Ryoma? E-Echizen?" her eyes showed surprise looked on her television closely. A man who was walking out of the backstage looked to be so handsome and charming for her. His undefined real color of hair, was a big question for him, is it blue-green? Or something more? His catlike eyes made her feel a little nostalgic but she stopped and wondered why she was feeling like this. Everything with the man over the television made her body weak and confusing. Her face showed seriousness and watched everything he acted over the studio. "Ryoma Echizen…"

"_Ryoma-kun! Thank you for accepting our invitation here in Sakura TV!" the TV host welcomed the cocky Prince, "So tell us, what do you feel when you received the invitation for this tournament?"_

"_What I felt?" he looked at the camera man as he started to think for an answer, "I was confused and I got a lot of pressure inside of me…"_

"_There were a lot of rumors that you almost refused the offer during the first time they invited you to join, is it true?" the host asked again_

"_Uhmm… Yeah, I really did. But I told Mr. Yagami to give me another time to think about it… and that's it!"_

Sakuno's eyes started to give out tears, but she really didn't have enough or good reason for her to cry, "Ryoma… Echizen…" she continued repeating his name again.

"_All of us know and we are all proud to hear that Japan's Representative won the tournament, do you want to comment about this?" the host added_

"_First of all, thank you for those who supported me… all of you gave me the inspiration to continue the tournament on the very end…" Ryoma answered back_

"_Of course, especially for those who were like a cheer-leading group who cheered for you in the whole tournament, nee?"_

"_Ah, y-yeah…"_

"_You know how showbiz revolves, so don't feel surprised about our next question." The host warned as she gave a last smile, "Is it really true that you left your lover here in Japan for the sake of tennis?"_

Sakuno witnessed his sudden reaction. His face started to become so serious and stared the host very seriously, _"Yes"_

"_So does it mean, you left her because you love tennis more than her?"_

"_No! It never happened… I never replaced her over tennis… and that's for sure!"_

"_Wow! So you really love her a lot! Okay, so sorry for those who are a die-hard fan of our beloved Ryoma Echizen over here… He's already taken!" the host joked while crossing her legs and gave hand gestures as she gave her very last question, "For our last question. Now that we already know some in your background, can you tell us some experiences you had when you had the tournament in Monaco. Everyone witnessed the game, everyone were so amazed on how you played on the finals. Now that you have the title of 'Grand Slam' do you want to say something or even thanks to your supporters?"_

Sakuno stood up from her seat as she walked away from the television. She didn't know how to react on the things she saw on the television. But one thing was sure, she felt disappointed and unexpected emotions that were a big puzzle for her to feel. The fact that 'he left his lover in Japan for the ITO' wasn't a good thing for her to hear. She felt displeasure on hearing it. 'He could have at least brought his lover instead of leaving her behind! That's so selfish and so foolish! How could he!' Her heart was full of hatred and compassion over his lover and if ever she will be that girl, she will never turn her back for him again.

"_I know you're watching right now! Sorry to keep you waiting for almost 2 years! But just like what I said, I'm back in Japan with the trophy and the title of Grand Slam. I did my best for you to believe in me and trust me again. Leaving you behind isn't really a joke. I know that I didn't keep my promise from before. And I've broke all of them one by one, day by day… but now, I won't leave you behind anymore. I won't let things be just like the same as before. Everything I achieved is all because of you. The rumors or anything negative things you've heard about me, isn't really true. I never replaced you over tennis, and I never will." _He paused, _"Sakuno…"_

Her face showed surprise that caused her to look back again at the screen of her television. She saw traces of seriousness and love in his face when he looked on the camera. "Ryoma Echizen?!" she panicked, with a look of confusion and wondering in her face. She didn't know if she heard it right or the television just caused a choppy tone. But in the end, she concluded with her second thought and stared the Grand Slam on the television. Her eyes showed tears and rubbed it with her cold hands. Wondering and a lot confused was her current status. And in the end, she just closed the television in front of her as she stared Ryoma while continuing answering questions. _How could he leave his lover?! Doesn't he have any heart?! Leaving behind her just for tennis?! How could he do that?! I would never idolize this man for tennis! And if ever I would be his lover, I would never let him return to my perfect life!_ She heaved her last sigh and walked towards her window, showing the whole city, _B-But, why do I feel so nostalgic when I saw his face… I couldn't remember anything that much… Is he a part of my life before? Why do I feel so depressed and his name keep on running inside my head… Nee, Tomoka… I need answers… _ "Help Me…"

-End of Chapter-

**(A/N):** I hope someone understood what I wrote! Hahaha! I feel like it's a bit confusing… is it? Is it? Well, just let me know! I'm apologizing for uploading this one for almost a month, I ran out of connection for the past few days and I can't go to an internet shop nearby. I'm so sorry… XD thanks for reading it again! Reviews/Comments are welcome and gladly appreciated! I hope you liked the third chapter! Thanks for reading it again! See you next time!


	4. Sweet Denial

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I'll tell this all over again, I honestly do not own anything related to Prince of Tennis, everything connected to Takeshi Konomi. I'm just a fan of this anime and with my inspiration to my fellow writers and readers I created this fanfiction. Purely fan made and not made to be a part of a single episode… not even ONE! (How I wish! Hahaha!)

**Author's Note:** I did this fourth chapter right away. I want to earn trust and patience from you guys again. (Was that a right thing to say?) I'm going to repay all of the weeks and days I wasn't able to update. That's why I'm doing this quick. But then, some interruptions might make my plan a little failed. My teacher is asking us to make a book report and the book I chose was really thick (Memoirs of Geisha, if you want to know...) So I'll be spending a lot of time, I need to divide my time towards writing the story and reading the book, so I feel sorry for the both of us again. I really hate it! But don't worry; I'll do my best to work on this very quickly. And by the way, sorry for my last entry, the 3rd chapter, I proof read the last chapter and I felt a lot disappointed to see grammatical and typographical errors, yeah, have you noticed the 'the' which is supposed to be 'then' hahaha..! I feel bad; I'm a bit lazy of reading the whole chapter right after I'm done, so I don't have the chance to edit it, and I'm really sorry… Just bare with that chapter, I'll do well next time. And if you haven't noticed it was full of conversations. I didn't place a lot of descriptions and everything was too fast. I'm really sorry. I'll do well on the next chapters. I didn't know what got into me and I feel the 3rd chapter is so lame. But right now, I got my spirit back! Hahaha! And, I feel foolish and stupid, saying a lot to this note! I'm talkative, nee? Oh my gosh! I need to stop already! Argh! Let's go on to the story! See you again in the end!

**Another note: -**some part in the real chapter contains parentheses... it's like a note or sometimes explanations... I told it already so that all of you will not be confused with it... That's all!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweet Denial  
**

The news was like a big scandal for everyone. The headlines were too surprising and every stock of newspapers was all ran out. The unknown arrival of the Grand Slam of ITO was very popular inside Japan. Even though 3 days had passed after the Sakura TV interview, rumors and talks about him were still going on. The grand slam itself couldn't go out his house for there was always a lot of news reporters and news casters outside the gate. For him, this isn't the popularity he used to think of, it was way too much than what he had expected. But for his father, it was so right and so flattering, especially for him. But the player doesn't have enough freedom towards his daily routine. Even playing along with his father in the temple was impossible. If ever they would be, there are a lot of cameras hidden in the trees, bushes and on the walls just to see them playing. One more day of reporters, he was sure that he will totally explode his heart out and he won't let it stop himself from doing it.

Of course, one of his reasons to go out was to find his confined lover. He didn't even know if she was still confined or not, because after leaving Japan, he didn't receive any news about Sakuno and he really wondered why. After the tournament in Monaco, he couldn't wait for another day for him to be back in Japan. When he received his plane tickets, his hands were totally shaking and it was full of cold sweat. His heart was pumping and he also doesn't know if what he felt was nervousness, tension, anxiety or just an excitement. His emotions were too high which made him panicked while leaving his hotel room in Monaco. When he got on the plane with his trophy in his hand, his mind was only focused on one person, and as usual, it was Sakuno Ryuzaki. His love for this girl was incredible and too submissive. For 2 years of not seeing her, even just for once during those days, was like a miracle for anyone who will listen to his story. Since love during those days were like a FLING. Once you got into a mess you'll leave it alone as if nothing happened or in short, it's just like a game. But for him, even a single statement of asking himself 'why-do-I-still-love-her' didn't even enter his mind. His love for this girl was too perfect, others may say it quickly. And for him, his love for this girl was also like his life, his daily routine, his trainings and his tournaments and trophies. He didn't know the exact explanation but he had realizations, "If I'll lose her again in my life, I don't know if I'll ever live again, if I'll ever survive just like the way before." She was a like a piece of a puzzle. And if ever, that piece will be lost or gone, the whole puzzle doesn't make any sense at all. That's how it goes.

When he had a good chance, one Saturday, his heart started to jump for joy, after peeping outside his glass window. The coast was clear, the gate was completely empty. He looked a little farther in his place and there were no signs of reporters. "Thank goodness" he said with a sign of relief. An hour had passed when he fixed and dressed up himself in disguise. He was wearing a brown coat and a dark sun glasses with a cap above his head. He was like a detective in his suit, even though he was not in reality. But inside his brown coat, he was wearing one of his comfortable knee-lengthened shorts and a plain polo shirt with a label of the FILA brand. He walked down the stairs quietly and acted as if he was spying on something. But unluckily, his cousin, Nanako, found him creeping out of the house.

"Ryoma-kun, is that you?" Nanako questioned with her hand placed near her rosy lips, "Where are you going?"

"Ah!" he got stunned and looked back, removing his glasses away, "I need to go somewhere..."

"I see… but why are you dressed as if you're going to stalk somebody?" Nanako added with a tone of puzzlement

"Ah, the clothes…" he paused, "I'm disguising myself so that reporters won't recognize me…"

"But, don't you feel a little awkward going out like that? I mean, other people might mistakenly thought of you as a criminal…"

"Don't worry, I can settle things on my own…" he heaved a sigh, getting a little annoyed by his cousin's questions

"Okay, I'll let you go for now… Call if ever you'll be coming home late and if you will eat outside…"

"Sure…" he answered as he placed his glasses back to his eyes. He started to take a step but recalled something important, "By the way, Nanako!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't tell oyaji (old man) where I am going… and don't tell anything to him!"

"Okay!"

He walked out of the door once he received a reply. He got a little tense of something might happen once he got out of the gate. He thought a lot of things like, ambush interviews, if ever they'll hear that he's out in the city. Some people might go around him and create a big ruckus just to ask for his autograph or just to touch his hand. People that time was like so obsessed to things which were so popular, in fashion, showbiz artists and so on (this is just an opinion. no intentions to offend someone) and that was one of the things why he doesn't like to be so damn popular to other people. Even when he was still in Seigaku tennis club, way back during his high school days, he's already annoyed to the fans club cheering for him, (once again, my observations XD) causing a lot of riot during the tennis matches, what more today?

Just like what Sakuno was experiencing for the whole time. The suitors and the roses she used to receive everyday in her table inside the teachers' room also irritated her everyday. The unstoppable surprise attacks of suitors made her feel so mad whenever she needs a lot of privacy. Her heart screamed for freedom waiting for an opportunity where she can be alone especially when she's in her table inside the school. For her if there are special events, the flowers were acceptable but if there was no occasion going on, she feels like her suitors were a big collar for her, suffocating her for no privacy at all. She ever wondered why every man was like so madly in love with her. She's not that beautiful not like the other models on the modeling group nor the female leading characters on television. The big question was kept on running inside her head. Besides, even though how many times she dumps them one by one, the more suitors come over her the next day.

The happenings in her previews life were the reason. And yet, she doesn't understand anything why it all happened that way. Though she watched a lot of romantic movies and shows, having a different emotion in her life was way too impossible for her to feel again. When she woke up 2 years from before and right after Tomoka told her everything and explained them; that was already the time she decided not to think about it over again. She may really lose a lot of her memories from the past but almost everything was returned with the help of the people around her.

She woke up in her condominium, on that same day. She sat up in her bed right after opening her eyes from her quiet sleep. The blurry vision in her eyes disappeared when she started to rub them with her cold hands. The silence of her room was like darkness for her. She seemed to be so alone when she stared the closed door near her bed. She stared back at her thick blanket for almost a minute and afterwards, she stood up and wore her slippers. It was already nine o'clock and she couldn't deny that she slept late last night. The examination week was almost near and she needed to do her exams for her students as soon as possible, so to be able to finish it that fast, she was awake until midnight. She gave a heavy yawn while opening her refrigerator. She took out the milk coming from the small tray in the other side of the door of it. Suddenly, the complete silence was distracted when her phone started to ring and made her shout, "WAIT!"

"Hello? Sakuno Ryuzaki speaking…!"

"O-ha-yo!" it was her best friend calling her to greet a good morning. The tone of her voice was too excited and it made Sakuno feel puzzlement again.

"What do you want?" Sakuno gave a snobbish tone as she move away from the side table where the phone is. But somehow she noticed her best friend's change of attitude, misbehaving over the other line with the unnecessary sounds she gave. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah! S-Sorry… Ano… Ah… Ano… Sakuno—!" Tomoka shouted in an unknown reason. "Sakuno…"

"Are you okay?"

"Uhmm… y-yeah! Of course!" Tomoka lied

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" Sakuno changed the topic at once, after feeling like Tomoka was starting to get uncomfortable in her position, "I was hoping if you could go out with me to watch a movie or roam around the mall…"

"Uhmm…" Tomoka looked away inside her room, "S-Sorry, Sakuno… You see… I already… accepted an appointment today… and I can't refuse either… so, I'm really sorry!"

Sakuno was stopped, "That's okay! I understand!" she chuckled her heart out pretending as if she wasn't that affected at all, "I'll just go by myself…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"No! There's no need to apologize! I really do understand!" she smiled

"Well, I need to hang up already… my mother seems to be using the phone… I'll call you later on your mobile! Don't worry! It's my treat next time we'll go out! Bye!"

"That's great! Okay! Bye!"

Then, both of them hanged up the phone. She stared it for almost a minute and ended up heaving herself a sigh. At first, she thought it was only her who felt worried. Her eyes were moving sideways feeling like there was going to happen. She can't seem to be relaxed from the manner she did when she left the room. She also got curious when she heard her best friend having a rendezvous for that day which was like impossible or less chance for her to have. She glanced at her clock and realized that it was already 15 minutes passed nine. Her eyes widened as she walked back to her room.

Her pink floral skirt was combined by one of her plain white blouse which made her feel like a flower perfectly blooming for the season of spring. The sun was scattering its light through out the whole place but some of them were covered by the fluffy clouds. When she completely left the condominium, she looked above her head and took a deep breath. Her heart screamed in delight taking a good relief of not having someone bothering her again for that morning. It was a big weekend for her, meaning no signs of surprising appearance of roses above her table, men hiding behind her as if she have a stalker, ambush conversations talking about nonsense things and of course, lame rumors about her playing along with boys. She stretched out her hand and afterwards she took her step "Yosh!"

The noisy vehicles in her left didn't distract her thoughts at all. The people crossing and passing by her didn't cause her to freak out just like seeing a monster. Her face showed glee pretending as if she doesn't feel anything awkward and left alone. Whenever she sees people who were supposed to be friends, she felt a lot of nostalgia at once. Though she wanted to stop herself from thinking that her best friend must be there with her, she ended up searching for her. But every moments of having no companions were slowly vanished when a newspaper stand caught her attention. Her eyes twitched and her joyful emotions turned upside down. She approached the stand as she stared the endless news headlines "Ryoma Echizen, back in Japan!" "ITO Grand Slam winner takes a Sakura Interview" "Tennis or Love, ITO Grand Slam winner must choose!" Every headline she had read gave a serious effect for her. _Why is this man having his popularity in newspapers and news shows even though the topic already lasted for a week?! This man just gives me the creeps?!_ Sakuno demanded inside of her as she walked out of the stand, placing back the newspaper she held before hardly on the table.

She continued her way again, ruining her pleasant pose. Her eye brows were almost like meeting each other in great irritation of hers. The big question was also inside of her, 'why does she always lose her temper that quickly whenever they were all talking about this man?' the reason of the factual goodbye to his lover was not the only reason and she knew that. But then, what really is it? Why does she burst out to anger when she hears his name? Does he really have a big role in her past? Answers! Answers! She needs a lot of answers for her deep questions.

Once she went out in one of the opened stores in the city, she felt a little relaxed already. Her smile was slowly returning when she started to look at her phone looking for the time and realizing that it was almost lunch. She got surprised when she felt a huge vibration in her hand seeing someone calling her mobile. As usual, it was Tomoka. Without any hesitation, Sakuno answered the call, still continuing her walk to one of the restaurants.

"Tomoka?" Sakuno answered

"Sakuno! This is bad!" Tomoka freaked out

"Bad? What's bad?!" Sakuno panicked causing her to stop in the middle of her walk, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm just joking!" Tomoka laughed, "Where are you?"

Sakuno gave a pout as she continued her walk again, "Somewhere in the middle of Japan? I'm looking for a better restaurant for me… I'm discovering the place again… How about you?"

"I'm on the bus; I'm going to the city too… But it seems like I can't be joining you for lunch… I'm in the middle of traffic… and I'm sitting here in the taxi for a half an hour waiting for it to move…"

"That is bad!" Sakuno added, "Well, just tell me if you're here already… Maybe we can meet up somewhere after your so-called 'appointment!' nee?"

"Was that a joke?" Tomoka said in puzzle, "Okay, Okay… I'll try, don't worry!"

"I'll see you later then, bye!"

"Bye!"

She paused for a while when she hanged up her phone. She stared it for a minute and continued to walk again. She was starting to forget her previous anger about the headlines and she was already making-up with her best friend again. Once she passed by on a dark alley beside her, she suddenly had creeps behind her. A feeling like somebody was following her. She looked on her right side and saw a van of media passing by. _M_-_Media?_ First thing she had on mind. She continued to walk and still feeling like having a stalker behind her. She looked back and gave her sudden goose bumps. A man wearing a brown-cloak was walking behind her and it completely blocked his face especially his dark sunglasses where she couldn't predict if the man following her was looking directly at her movements. She felt almost a big horror for thinking of her having a stalker, and imagined things like suddenly he/she will stab you on the back or suddenly receive emails and messages coming from that stalker asking her for some ransom money. In her great fear, she did a sign of a cross for her to feel safe.

"_Why is this man following me?! I know! I'll lose him along the way!"_ she thought inside, forgetting her purpose of searching a place for her to eat in. She was starting to tremble and she couldn't reach her phone from her bag. She was scared that, that 'stalker' might show up a knife when she reached inside her bag. _"Stop bugging me! Mr. Stalker! I'm currently having insufficient funds in my wallet! Don't try to—" _She was stopped again. Her eyes moved sideward, searching for people around her. She was all alone; preferably the two of them were all alone on the street. She wondered why there were no people walking along with her on that way. _Am I lost?! Damn! I was the one caught on my own trap! What should I do now?! There are no people around… and that guy is still following me!_ She took a little glance behind her and still the man was there.

_I'm going to freak out… if one more turn… he's still behind me… _she heard a loud noise coming from the vehicles on the road but she didn't pay any attention. She didn't hear the voice calling for the grand slam winner's name, 'Ryoma Echizen'. In her fright, she got a total black out and took another turn to the left. "Go away!" she screamed as she ran away. In a little alley, she stopped. Her hand was leaning on the wall while her other hand was placed in her stomach as she panted hardly on her place. "Please… he's already gone…" she wished and prayed. But all of her hard works were all nonsense when another hand from nowhere covered her mouth causing her to freak out and cried for help.

"Don't be so loud!" the owner of the hand demanded, showing up himself from behind, "They will hear us!"

But, Sakuno didn't mind what the man behind him said. She continued screaming aloud even though it was impossible for the people outside the alley to hear her. She was screaming "HELP ME" but the sound was all blurred and sounds like a groan, so no one really looked the other way. The man behind her kept on shutting her up and when both of them heard a loud crowd noise both of them panicked. Sakuno looked back and stared the man and there she completely realized that everything she imagined earlier was true. The man behind her was the stalker who was following her ever since she hanged up the phone or maybe earlier than that, she just didn't notice it. Sakuno started to squirm her body to have a chance for being freed from the stalker but the more she moved a lot, the more the man was starting to get so annoyed and started to embrace her tightly to cause her to stop.

"I told you to shut… Please, don't be so loud! Somebody might hear us!" the man pleaded and it made her feel surprised.

Sakuno moved another one and it caused the man to slightly loosen his touch in Sakuno's mouth, "What do you want from me?!" Sakuno freaked out once again

"I told you to shut!" he lost his temper and pulled her towards his body. The glasses were taken off and Sakuno's eyes widened after feeling another skin touching her lips.

The kiss was a big surprise for her. Suddenly, a group of crowd passed by the alley without noticing them kissing. Sakuno's eyes showed more than surprise after hearing the crowd's calls: "Have you seen him?! Have you seen Ryoma Echizen passed by?! Did you see him?! He's wearing a coat?! Have you seen him?! He's not here!! Let's hurry! ECHIZEN RYOMA!!"

Sakuno looked back to the man's face and stared his eyes. She could see it closed and she could feel an unstoppable heartbeat inside of her. Her temperature was getting high and she was starting to flush. _HE'S KISSING ME?! THIS IS RYOMA ECHIZEN?!_ Her hands were beside her body, hanging. Her stare towards the man was un-removable. She didn't know how to react after this incident. Would she feel glad for a tennis player kissed him on purpose? Or mad because he still didn't ask permission for a kiss?

When the noise slowly faded away, slowly the man before her opened his eyes. _His eyes are…_ she thought after seeing it so close. "Are they gone?" the man, known to be Ryoma, asked. She was still in big surprise in which she couldn't response that quick from his question. She moved a step back, touching her lips which once to be a virgin before and now it's not. Her eyes were trembling as she looked at him again. "Why, is that you're first kiss?" Ryoma joked, looking at the girl in front of him.

The time stopped. Both of them were motionless. Both of them were feeling unknown emotions. One was feeling so angry and the other one was feeling so happy. Both of them started to show up tears. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't explain anything around him. In his glee to see his most beloved, he couldn't stop himself and took out her hand again and embraced her tightly in his arms. Tears were dripping down from his eyes as it marked outside her blouse. The embrace was starting to get tighten causing her for not breathing to easily. "SAKUNO!" he screamed. "Sakuno! At last I found you! I've been waiting for this moment to come! Sakuno! Sakuno! Sakuno…" he moved his face closely to her neck, "I'm back… Sakuno…"

However, Sakuno's impatience already came. She completely didn't like how the man treated her. No one had ever done it in her entire life. And for sure, she's not happy about it. Her shaking hands straightened as she pushed him away from her trembling body. And afterwards, she gave a hard slap on his soft cheeks. His face showed surprise and he didn't know why. Sakuno's eyes cried out tears but she didn't give any moans. He touched his cheek with huge eyes. He looked at Sakuno and saw her crying once more, the thing he most hated.

"How dare you!" she demanded in silence, "How dare you treat me that way!"

Ryoma didn't reply back

"Who are you to kiss me?! If you're running away from those media, I hope you didn't interrupt somebody else's life! I don't care if you're a popular man in this world, Mr. Echizen Ryoma! But you don't have any permission to treat me that way!"

He didn't know how to react, but one thing was sure, something was happening which he doesn't even know. _How dare? Who am I? You don't care? Mister? Don't have permission? What the heck is she talking about?!_ "Sakuno…"

She gave another slap, "Stop stalking me! You know my name even though I don't know you personally?! What do you want from me?!"

Ryoma couldn't stand the talk anymore. He couldn't understand everything. "Ryoma Echizen! It's me, Sakuno! Can't you really remember me?! Besides from tennis! Can't you remember everything?!" he freaked out with his hands grabbing her shoulders so tightly, "Sakuno Ryuzaki!"

"Let go of me!" Sakuno moved again, removing his hands away from her, "I don't know anything from you! And besides, I don't like how the way you live! Leaving your lover behind just for tennis?!"

Ryoma removed his hands but he gave a stare from the ground. He gave a chuckle after analyzing what she said, "This is not true… Tell me you're lying… Tell me you're just playing around! Tell me this is not true!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" she started to walk away but Ryoma followed her and pulled her hand

"Wait!" he said, "Two years ago… can't you remember anything? The car accident? Meyrin perhaps? Don't you really remember everything?!"

"How many times will I tell you…" Sakuno looked back, "…I don't remember anything?! All I know about you is becoming yourself a tennis player and that's it! You may think I'm so rude about telling you these, but I really dislike you from the very start! I don't think I can answer anything in your questions and I also don't think I can entertain someone like you… so please, just let me go! I have other things to do!" she moved back her hand and pushed him away and ran away.

Tears were still in her eyes and with her brows brought together, she rubbed them away. _Why did he do that to me?! Meyrin?! Who the heck is she?! Car Accident?!" _In the middle of the road, she stopped. _Don't tell me..._ "Car Accident...?" her eyes widened after understanding everything inside her head. "Don't tell me... he is..."

Back to the alley, Ryoma couldn't act so properly. He was totally preoccupied with the things around him. _Am I having a dream?_ In his temper, his hand created a fist and hit the wall behind him, and then he screamed with his deep cold voice. "Aaaah! Tomoka! What the heck is happening?!" he demanded aloud.

His eyes was staring the wooden table before him. 5 minutes had passed when the waiter had just brought him a cup of coffee. He didn't know if he lost his mind and thoughts when he walked towards the café he was in that time. He never removed his sight in the table ever since the waiter left with the drink he ordered. His mind was in full mystification. He didn't know if he will ever believe from everything he experienced that morning. His head was in circles, thinking a lot of things which ending himself up to a big question. Is it just a dream or he just mistakenly thought that it was Sakuno or reality? But then, he could feel the slap right in his cheek, telling him it wasn't a dream. He's been playing tennis for a long time and his eyes didn't become so blurred, he can distinguish things easily without having mistakes. And that made him ended in one option left, 'the truth.' The mumbles or sounds of voice which are considered to be whispers was all he could hear around him, but each whispers, he didn't focus a thing, he didn't mind them at all. Even when the front door of the café opened, he neither felt nor saw it. In his lost of mind, he never felt Tomoka standing before him beside the table.

"S-Sorry, I'm late!" so that was the appointment, Tomoka was talking about, her chance to talk to Ryoma not to interview him for ITO but as a friend, "I was c-caught in the middle of the t-traffic…" she excused, sitting in the empty chair in front of him. From what she had said, she didn't receive any response at all. "It's already past lunch; did you take your order?" she asked acting a little carefree in his eyes.

From the table he was staring a while ago, he moved his sight towards Tomoka's face and watched her with a cold and serious look.

In an instant, Tomoka felt a bad aura and looked back to him too, "Why, is there something wrong?"

"You look so tense… but still you act as if you're a happy-go-lucky person…" he mumbled in his seat

"T-Tense? N-No! Not really…" she looked away

"We saw each other…"

She was stopped. Her heartbeat pumped faster. She wasn't that sure if what she had in mind was the same as what was Ryoma talking about. "We?"

"Sakuno and I…" he didn't hesitate to answer her question.

She was correct. _No way! But how?!_

"We saw each other by accident… Maybe it was fate that brought us together, to let us see each other once again…" Ryoma added

Her brows twitched, "T-That's great!"

"Too bad…" Tomoka looked at him, "she couldn't remember anything about me…"

Their time stopped again. Tomoka was already busted and she didn't know what to do. Her mind freaked out and panicked which caused her to feel awkward and black out inside. She could see his face in full anger.

"Tomoka! Why didn't you tell me anything?! WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKUNO?! WHY CAN'T SHE REMEMBER ME?!"

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** it's nice to see you again!! XD what a big cliff hanger! Hahaha…!! I told you I will put a lot of details! Hahahah…!! I got so fired up with this chapter. When I planned the chapters, to tell you the truth, this is my favorite chapter! And so as the ending! Hahaha…! What a pain in the neck! Just kidding! Did you like it? I received a few reviews in the previous chapter and I'm not complaining about it! XD thanks for the review guys! And I hope you liked it! I talked a lot in the first author's note above, so I won't stay long. Lastly before I tell my goodbye, the fifth chapter will be posted a little longer. This month, August, is our first examination day and deadlines of project, so I need to focus on them first. But don't worry, I'll see if I can interleave a time to finish the fifth chapter fast. That's all… I hope you can wait for the next one! I'm really sorry! Oh yeah, Reviews and Suggestions are much highly appreciated! XD Bye Bye! 


	5. Sweet Reality

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the characteristics of these characters are all copyrights of Takeshi Konomi, the creator of the Prince of Tennis. My role is just to create stories which are based to this anime… and thus, I don't own Prince of Tennis and the characters as well…

**(A/N): **Yes! I found my story a great OST! Try, listening to it, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls… I'm currently listening to it while I'm typing this part… hahaha! A lot of images entered my mind! Hahaha! I'm getting myself too inspired again. Hehehe… Thanks for the reviews by the way, and my cousin (referring to peppermint) also read my fan fic, thanks! Thanks! I took a rest for a day from reading the book I was telling in the previous chapter. And since I'm in a "sentimental mode" I'm also on the mood to make this 5th chapter. So I won't take myself too long, talking here in the notes! See you in the end again! XD

* * *

Chapter 5: **Sweet Reality **

His brows were meeting because of the emotional feelings he had inside of him. The aura of his face showed a lot of anger. The blood was rising up inside of him as he continued to ask his questions. Questions that were possible for them to answer or perhaps it weren't that easy. She told her promise towards him before he left, but how come she didn't fulfill it? Why didn't she tell anything right after his lover woke up? The call seems to be expensive but forsake of the love, he knew she wouldn't mind.

"Tomoka! Why didn't you tell me anything?! WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKUNO?! WHY CAN'T SHE REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!"he demanded loudly inside the café while he stood up in front of her. His hands were creating a fist while they were in a rest above the table. He didn't receive any response except the way she looked away with frustration on her face. "Aaah! Why are you doing this?! I looked like a fool! Knowing nothing about what was happening here…"

"Don't blame me…" she whispered

"Don't blame you?!" he shouted again, "Don't blame you?! How selfish can you get?! You've been telling me promises and now you don't fulfill them?!"

"I never failed to do my jobs ever since you left Japan for the tournament! I tried to reach you in Europe but whenever I have my call, they always tell me that no one named 'Echizen Ryoma' logged-in in the hotel…"

He was stopped and slowly, he returned back to his seat. Tomoka looked at him again and continued herself…

**[Flashback**

_The time when you rode the plane was the same time when Sakuno woke up from her confinement. I was watching you while you were leaving and suddenly, she screamed inside the room. I couldn't explain why but I could see traces of tears flowing down from her eyes. She was sitting in her bed while she was holding her head. Her face was in full surprise and I could feel that she seemed to feel so scared about the atmosphere inside the room. When I approached her, she stared me for a minute with pitiful eyes and when I reached out my hand towards her, she started screaming again. "SAKUNO!" In my great fear of something was happening inside of her, I forgot to call the doctor. And after a few minutes, maybe after they heard the scream, a doctor together with two nurses entered the room. "Sakuno!" I was crying and very worried about her, seeing her trembling in fear while she was tearing herself apart. I touched her in her arm and suddenly, she looked at me with a scared face, _

"_Who are you?! Stay away from me! Help me! I don't want to be here! I don't… I don't want to be here… No!" she panicked while she pushed me away. I wouldn't clearly understand everything unless the doctor will explain me everything. He told me that she was suffering from memory-loss or for short, amnesia. All of her memories were removed except for the knowledge she knows in talking, writing, and some which were connected to her sense organs. When I got back from the room quietly, I saw one of the nurses earlier injecting her something which would make her feel relaxed. And once I was left alone inside the room together with her, I approached her again and started all over again._

_She stared me with pitiful eyes again, telling me something which I couldn't predict right. I don't know if she wanted me to answer some questions nor telling me that she wants to be alone. But for a little while, she started to speak, still with her body trembling._

"_Who are you… Tell me, why am I here… Tell me… Who are you?! I don't want here!" then she suddenly grabbed my hand and pressed my skin hardly, "Please, I don't want to be here! I don't want this place! I don't! I'm scared! Help me!" she begged._

_There was nothing more that I can do. She's not yet allowed to sign out of the hospital. And from the way she acted, she's not yet totally recovered. Thus, all I can do for her that time was to cry in everything. When I told her who I was for her ever since from the past, she started to calm herself and kept on repeating some of the words I said. I told her everything, but not that much. I didn't emphasize some things, because I was scared that she'll get wild and feel confused again. By the time she was sleeping, I tried to call you in Europe at once to tell you everything but I realized that it was a long trip from Japan._

_A week had passed ever since she woke up from her confinement. The doctor informed me that she can leave the hospital already. And when I told it to her, she was so happy as if she didn't experienced dreadful things from the past. She stayed inside my house for a few months. And within those days when she was living-in with me, one by one I filled her memories which she forgot and also I created new ones for her to remember for a lifetime. When I watched the news and so you on television, I immediately called you in Europe but just like what I said earlier, they told me that there were no such person named 'Echizen Ryoma' staying in the hotel you've given me. I wondered why but I thought that it would be just a little prank. So after a week later, I called you again after I heard the news that you've won your first three games. I also thought that it would also a chance for me to congratulate you, and so that I could totally tell you everything about what was currently happening back then. I contacted you on your phone but unluckily, on my first call nobody answered, but when I tried to call you again, I was happy to receive a response. I addressed myself first as one of your friends here in Japan but when I paused for a while to take another breath, the receiver suddenly spoke from the other line, telling me that I'm calling on a wrong number, and there was no one named Echizen Ryoma living in that place. I don't know if it was just a trick again, but how the man spoke seriously gave me the impression of believing him at once._

_I got pissed off and didn't call you again. I said to myself that I'll be waiting for the day until you'll call me instead, but I was hoping for nothing. So, I gave all my attention towards Sakuno and ignored your case for a while. I completed everything from her past, but she couldn't exactly remember everything I told her, she didn't even know how to make an imagery of it. In her persistence of knowing everything, one by one she started to recall things with the help of places and some people. The only thing which was left to be remembered was everything connected with you. I told her the accident she had and the reason why she forgot her memories and I was forced to stop myself to continue after seeing her crying on her own while her body was trembling in fear. I was scared that she'll get wild once again so I didn't elaborate much and that includes your name._

**[End of Flashback**

She ended everything she needed to say. She looked back to his eyes and couldn't see his expression since his head was facing low causing his hair to block his eyes. But when she looked closely, she heard his whimper and drops of his tears tracing down to his pants. She doesn't want to feel any sympathy towards him so she just leaned back to her seat and looked away once again. Then, she followed it with a sigh and spoke again, "That's why, don't tell me that I didn't fulfill the promise once I told you… I couldn't tell her anything more about you. I also can't find a right time to tell her these, and that the person whom she only loved and the only person who tore her apart is the popular tennis player ever known in Japan, the infamous, Ryoma Echizen…"

The way she spoke the words were like arrows that passed through inside of him. He didn't speak any response instead he cried tears. Who is the rightful one to be blamed, Him or Tomoka? Who is more selfish and cruel, He, himself or destiny, itself?

The red painted blocks was all he was leaning on the whole time. His head was lowered down while he was waiting patiently for someone who will walk out of the school. He didn't catch any attention from the students who were passing by before him instead, they were looking at him wondering if he was a detective because of the brown coat he was wearing and dark glasses placed above his nose. The dawn was already arriving when suddenly; he heard the voice of the person he's been waiting for.

He moved out from his place as he tried to interfere in a conversation by just looking into her eyes. At once, she responded. Yet, she was surprised to see him again once more thinking that the day when they first collide was like a big coincidence and a huge mistake, and now she definitely knew that she's wrong. She looked back to her companions and whispered words telling that they can go ahead without her. Once they were both left alone. She faced him with eyes in anger and she pulled him away from people.

"What do you want now?!" she demanded, letting his go in a big force

"About what happened the last time…" he started to talk, "…I just want to—"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Can you please just forget those things?" she gave a last glare and walked away. But when she turned her back, a tight grip was been felt in her bare skin. _Why is this man keep on bugging me?!_ Her hands trembled and somehow inside of her she left another nostalgic presence of something however it's still a big question for her.

"Wait!" he shouted with his eyes facing on the ground. His blue-green hair covered the expression in his face which deep inside he knew that he'll be tearing himself apart if he'll let go of the hand he was holding that time. "Please…"

But somehow, fate was too childish to play around his heart. The touch he's been waiting to feel again after his long wait probably will never appear again, after he felt a force which told him to let go already.

"Please! Just leave me alone! Sorry, but I really don't know you! Can you just leave me alone?! I don't want to be troubled by you again…"

One of them wished for another chance or just a power to go back in the past and change everything he had done. _Somehow I want to believe that there is still a chance to see her smile for me just like the first day we met. Or maybe hear the long awaited words from her warm voice. But is it possible? Fate is just too childish and foolish to do these to me. I want to be just like before. If only such circumstances don't exist, then I won't be sacrificing myself to this! I thought after the tournament everything is going to be alright… but look where I am right now! Do I really need to deserve these things?! _"Argh!" he shouted in anger as he hit the wall beside him.

The dusk behind him added more a sad scene. He leaned on the wall, continuing himself to hit it as he slowly fell down on the ground with his bottom above it. More seriously, he himself looked more than torn apart. His body was completely trembling while he cried himself. Nobody was looking at him since all of the people inside the school were all gone.

"Sakuno…"

In complete darkness, tears were dripping down from her eyes while her pillows were like a big bucket catching all of them one by one. She's moving from left to right and vice- something was forcing her to feel angry over him. Why was she crying? Well, she doesn't know the real reason why. In some case, her heart was like being forced or simply, confused on how things were going on with her. She needed the questions yet nobody was there to explain them to her.

Her head was spinning in circles. When she stared the ceiling above, her time suddenly stopped, just when the vision of him crossed inside her mind when he stopped her from leaving that afternoon. _"Ryoma Echizen…"_ she whispered inside of her. Was there really a reason why she must feel that way? "No! No! No! No!" she screamed a loud scratching her head in confusion. But then, a thought came inside her head, 'What if he really is Ryoma Echizen? What will she do?'

Her face started to become a little serious and sat on her bed. She started to bend herself to her knees and leaned her head on it. The darkness inside her room started to grow as her aura started to become so blue. Her head was spinning again, trying to complete a broken piece of memory inside of her. She shook her head and released herself from her position and leaned on the wall, embracing a soft pillow before her. In deep silence, she could hear the sound of her heartbeat and yet she ignored them. She stayed herself from her position for a little while, until she heard a soft beeping sound from her mobile phone under the pillow beside her. She had a second thought of looking at it, but she ended up from finding it quickly.

There was like a sudden reaction inside of her. She started to pray that the sender of the message would be the one inside her head. When she already found it, she stared the phone and read the note telling that a new message was been received. She opened the phone and waited impatiently from loading, and when the message was opened. A mix of anger and happiness joined inside her, _Sorry to trouble you in this late of night. I just want to apologize from what I did yesterday in the alley. It was never my intention to them to you. If you're wondering why I got your number, I saw a card fell right after you left. I took it and realized that it was somewhat an ID. I wanted to return it to you this afternoon but I guess I made you mad a lot and you pushed me away… I'm really sorry…_ Her brows twitched while her lips moved upward making a smile. She didn't know how to react from knowing this. Should she feel ashamed on how she treated him that way? Or no, because it was really his fault!

She moved her hands down to the keys of her phone after entering the word reply. _I'm also apologizing from what I showed you this afternoon. If you want we can meet up tomorrow so that I can get the ID that you're talking about. Just wait for me until I dismiss my class tomorrow in the same school where you were before. Call me or just send me a message if you're already there… Goodnight_

After she sent the reply, she placed her phone back to the bed and lie again. She was half asleep and it was really odd, from the way she was acting. She's been staring her phone. Her eyes met up again when five minutes had passed and when a response from him was not yet there. Her mouth pouted as if she was a child who was not been allowed to buy a piece of candy. After a few long moments, her phone started to beep again. She jumped in surprise but no one can tell if it was with joy. It said, _Okay… Goodnight_

She closed her phone and returned to her last position in the bed. She closed her eyes and started to sleep, talking to herself inside of her. Maybe she was just too stressed thinking that the man in the alley was the man who caused her the accident. Maybe it was all a big mistake and she really must feel ashamed on accusing him so much. But then, the conclusion 'Leaving his lover for tennis' still kept inside of her and the way how she looked at it will stay the same.

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** Waaah! Done at last! Hahahaha! So how is it? Hehehe… Thank you for reading and keeping yourself in-touch with the story! Will this be another advertisement? Hahaha! I thought of another plot for RyoSaku fans out there. If you have heard the song Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin inspi' Reira (Trapnest) it will be based on it. The title of it is **"Winter Sleep"** just like the song itself. The story is about my life, well to be more specific, about my life in love. I've been experiencing a lot in these past few days and maybe it would be a nice to share it with you. Obviously, Sakuno will take role as me and Ryoma will be playing the role of the man who caused me so much grief. I'll be starting with it once I finished with GSD, and it will be posted so sooooon… GSD will be a bit long… Estimation? 15 chapters, I guess. And we're still on the fifth chapter. Ahahahaha! Try listening to the song, it's a bit sad though. Okay, Okay, back to the present one!! I hope you like the chapter, as you can see in the end, its Sakuno's thoughts and honestly, she's not right from what she was thinking. And to tell you the truth, nobody will be explaining everything to her. Tomoka is not prepared to explain them all again. So, let's just see how will Sakuno will react after knowing the truth and how her relation to Ryoma will end… That's it for now! Thank you for waiting for the update! Reviews are highly appreciated! (smiles turns to big grin) 


	6. Sweet Beginning

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**By InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: Simply, I do not own anything about Prince of Tennis**

**(A/N):** Hi everyone! It's so nice to see you again in this next chapter. I'm happy to know that you're staying tuning in with the story. And also, we're almost half-way, but the climax will still be a few chapters away. In this sixth chapter, I think the story will about to start, between the Introduction and falling action. I don't have a lot of anything to say, really. I'll say Thank You Very Much! And then, I'll proceed to the chapter already! See you in the end… hehehe

* * *

Chapter 6:** Sweet Beginning**

_I could still remember clearly the day when we first met. I was so cold and so arrogant. I thought that everything was so dull and lame, yet I found a light in the middle of that darkness. I always wanted to be alone and she was always there to interrupt me in my solemnity. First, I am so irritated, Second, I think she's foolish, Next, I fell in love, and lastly, now, she's my only one. I hope I'll wake up someday where both of us are together and no one ever tried to separate us again. Because, there are a lot of people who became a hindrance over us and thankfully, one by one, they vanished and let us be. But now, I don't know who is our big hindrance, is it destiny? Why is he doing these things? What did we do to make us suffer like this? When I look down to the past, I can't stop myself to feel a lot of anxiety and suddenly collapse to my bed while staring my ceiling with tears on my eyes. I can't tell if everything will turn back again. But I know that my love for her would stay within me until the end. I don't want to make things just like before. I don't want to lose her once again like how I experience right now._

_Nee, Sakuno? Is there a chance that you'll be right here next to me? I miss you already… and honestly; I can't live without you in my life. What should I do? I don't want to sacrifice everything and in the end, I won't win you back…_

He was standing in an empty ground with walls made up of blocks. He looked above him and stare the clouds passing by in his place as they were blown by the cold breeze. He gave a sarcastic smile as he looked down to his wrist watch. 30 minutes had passed after he came after having a short tennis game with his father. He was there just like what they had both planned. Should he feel happiness because he'll be able to talk to her once again? Or maybe he should feel disappointment, since she don't remember him anymore and might treat him for just an acquaintance. He stamped his feet softly as he moved a step forward while fixing his shirt down. He heaved a sigh when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped in surprise and immediately took out his phone. It was her who was calling and his hand was totally shaking while he pressed the answer button.

His heart beat fast as he answered the call, "Hello"

"Sorry for the late respond, I'll be going out now! Meet me in an alley near the school. They might cause a ruckus if ever they'll see you here in the school grounds…"

"Okay… I'll wait for you…" he answered back and after that, she already hanged up. He stared his phone before he had returned it back to his pocket. The school rang the bell and it made him to start from leaving the place and find the alley at once.

_I wouldn't be surprised if I'll see him again. Why? Because he's popular! I'll see his face all over and over again! And maybe, I should feel sick about it! _She thought as she walked down towards the alley she was talking about. There was nothing inside of her head except for the fact that she'll see his face again. She wondered why she must feel awkward about it. He'll be just returning a card and that's all. _Why do I feel the tension?!_ She wondered once again while she stopped before she could turn to her left to see him standing there. She stared the ground with complete confusion. The fading light of sunset joined her coldness when she started to look back and gave a brave look.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she gladly said as she continued herself to turn. Yet her forced jolliness destroyed when she saw emptiness in the alley. _Where is he?_ She thought, stopping in the middle of the alley. She looked at her watch and it was almost six. She heaved a sigh and clapped her hand and started to rub them for warmth. Though she was in a season of spring, the coldness of the atmosphere hasn't changed. While waiting, she acted patiently by stepping once, back and forth, creating a swing in her waist as if she was dancing. Her lips widened, creating a smile on her face.

A big question entered her mind after a half-hour had almost passed. Her complete patience was ruined and she felt irritated for the long wait. The reason why her heart was beating faster was neither love nor happiness, but instead anger and stress. The cold breeze has just totally occupied her body to let her sneeze and shiver alone with nothing to make her warm. Her cheeks were no longer pink but pale. _If he'll not yet arrive after five minutes, I'll leave!!!_ It was her big demand inside causing her to stamp her weak feet and heaving out a big deep sigh.

"Were you there ever since the sun had just set?" a voice was suddenly heard behind her. Of course, there was no reason for her to feel afraid about that someone, because she knew already who was it because of recognizable voice.

She looked back and gave a glare, and then, she spoke with an irritated tone, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I apologize… I just—"

"What really is the matter about you?! Are you making fun of me? Cause if you do, it isn't really funny!"

"I don't, I really didn't mean to—"

"Maybe this is the reason why your lover left you before! Oh wait; it was you who first left!"

He was stopped after hearing this and didn't know how to react over it.

Sakuno dropped her arms heavily to her side and started to walk with stamping feet, "I'm leaving…"

"Can't you just let me explain?" he tried to stop her but he couldn't

"Explain about what? For what?"

"I really didn't mean to let you wait for 30 minutes because I wanted you to feel that way… I just wanted to buy you something which will make you happy…"

Sakuno stopped from her walk and started to get puzzle. Somehow she felt her feet trembling which caused her to freeze in her place. She wanted to turn back but she couldn't.

"Please, don't leave…" he added

A few moments later, she felt her feet already; she turned back and looked at him with surprise. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands, a combination of carnation, roses, tulips and more, giving off an aura of appreciation and care. Maybe the gravity was pulling her bodyHHe H because she couldn't move or even speak a word.

"Can you forgive me?" he added again

Neither she nor anyone else can explain how she really felt from what was happening around her. All she gave as a respond was to bow her head down to show how much she was apologizing from how she treated him that way. How foolish was she for not letting him explain at once! After a little while, he handed over the flower towards her but another reason why she was still bowing was this, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept them…"

"Eh? Why?" There is only one reason why. Others might think that she's bias to other suitors when she accepts the flowers from Ryoma. Others may also think that she's only interested with the men who are in fame, which is not true. So once again, she bowed down and continued,

"I'm really sorry, but I can't accept them!"

"Don't worry, I don't want any replacement from these flowers! I just want to show how much I am sorry for the ruckus I made before!"

"I really can't accept them! Please don't insist!"

"I won't be persistent if you'll just take it!"

The insisting scene took more than a minute and it ended up in her hands. It was a bit late but one of them—or maybe both of them?—still wanted to stay, thus she needed to leave already. Waving her free hand towards him as she bid him a goodbye while her other hand was holding the bouquet of flowers tightly. He realized that he couldn't accompany her to the station since others might see them together. When Sakuno finally took her turn, Ryoma started to walk in the opposite way.

A mind was thinking that maybe that night would be a good start of something new in their lives. Nobody had expressed something more than that but only him. Her heart stumbled in happiness but her mind warned her from falling in love, since she knew that his lover was left by him for a tournament. So in the end, she followed her mind rather than her heart. Feeling the same way she experienced few years ago was already a big fear for her and no one can take that away inside. It was like a big trauma of incidents and a big fear of aspiration toward fate and love. Of course, she couldn't remember anything from the past and she's not interested to know more for she was satisfied from what she had understand from her best friend's explanation and also, she's scared to see how cruel life could be.

She laid herself in bed with the only light coming from her lava lamp placed in the bed-side table inside her room. At the same time, she was staring the vase of the flowers she received that night in that same place. The light from the lamp gave a lovely aura of heat and affection which was reflected the flowers. The cold feeling she felt suddenly disappeared because of the heat from the aura. And even though she always denied it to herself, a part of her was telling her to continue herself from feeling the same way.

From how she stared the flowers and how she recalled his smiling face was completely nostalgic for anyone who knew their real fate. Though some will feel sorry from what was happening to her, not knowing anything that the person she was starting to get involved to was the person who once destroyed her life from loving and owning him back.

Yet no one should be blamed from all of these. Each one of them—Tomoka, Ryoma and Sakuno—have their own reasons. Tomoka, scared with how her only best friend would feel from how tragic her life was been. Ryoma, forced from going to Monaco and couldn't resist from anyone even thought it was against his will to part to his love one. They really do have reasons and these reasons are acceptable. But when a case of misinterpretations and understandings happen, one's valid reason will become the key of a never ending madness and fear.

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** I think that was short? The aim of the chapter was just to show the start and some few explanations? Hahahaha! And so as the next chapter, I guess, it would also be short? Or maybe shorter? Hahahah!! Title… Title… 'Sweet sentiment' I think that perfectly fits it! Try guessing what will happen. Hehehe!! Just kidding… Though it was shorter, I hope you still like it. Tell me, by just giving a review! I don't force all of you to give me one! Hehehehehe… if you're willing to give, that is. I think I'm on the mood, so the 7th chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the late updates also! My country was 'attacked' (ahahahaha!) by a super typhoon! And our internet connection was unavailable… I hope you understand! Huhuhuhu… I was really bored because they suspended the classes and yet the internet was not available! How cruel life can be?! Ouch! Hahahaha! I'm being talkative again… 'Till here… see you next time! Ja Nee!

_Reviews are highly appreciated!_


	7. Sweet Sentiment

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**By InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan not a creator! ) I do not own Prince of tennis…

**(A/N):** Here's the author's note again! Hehehehe… like I said, I'm on the mood… so I did this quickly! Ahahahah! Honestly, I've been inspired from the book I read for my book report… inspired! Inspired! Hahahaha! I really loved the ending so much! And that shows more on fate! Just like how Ryoma and Sakuno will end up! Hahahah!! Do you ever wonder what will happen on the ending? Hehehehe… coz, even though I already have the whole plot… including the finale, I don't know if I should end it that way… or this way! Hahahahaha!! (Sinister laugh) And I congratulate the both of us; we're already in the first half! Hahahaha! Only few chapters left and the finale will come! Great! The more I think the ending, the more excited I am! Hahahaha! Let's just see how things will end! )

Btw, this is a PoV of Sakuno, since the whole chapter will just be revolving to Sakuno, that's all! See you in the end, again!

* * *

Chapter 7: **Sweet Sentiment**

When I opened my eyes, two years ago, everything was so dark and so complicated to understand. The big question, 'Who am I' was the only thing running inside my head. There were no signs of answers for that question so I couldn't stop myself from trembling and in fear. The coldness inside the room occupied my whole body causing me to shiver down to my spine and made me cry even more. I was like a baby who was born that day, since I was so innocent with the things around me. The feeling of a child who was taken away from his family and entirely lost in the wide world. Besides from the innocent mind, I also felt a cold feeling beside my eyes which I think was tears. My body was very heavy as if I couldn't breathe any longer and moreover, I was stick with the feeling similar to the same thing you feel when someone left you alone without letting you know why.

You would feel awkward and puzzled when you opened your eyes and see a person standing before the bed and crying towards you and certainly you'll be caught with the flow causing you to panic as well, just like how I felt that time. Her tears marked my bed sheet and I could see the terror in her eyes. At the same time, I screamed in horror with joined emotions of confusion and innocence. Why was she crying? And besides, why was I lying there? What happened to me that let me confine inside that white building?! I couldn't see any reason why I should be there! And could anyone please tell me who really I am?!

I couldn't blame anyone why was I experiencing those things because even a single memory was removed inside me. The feeling of neither happiness nor sadness stayed, as if the only thing left inside of me was to feel anxious and fright. Another thing that scared me was when 3 unknown persons came to me, seems like the first person who approached me was a man wearing a white coat while the two left were ladies wearing a white cap above their head. Obviously, they were doctors and nurses, but since I was in a middle of complete memory loss, I was scared with them thinking what they will do to me when they finally touched me. I couldn't think how much I would suffer if ever I stayed anymore inside that room. It feels like it was a room of doom!

The only thing I was left to do was to cry myself and quiver my whole body to show that I'm scared. If only someone would come and save me from the big terror I felt that day and make me feel that I'm safe then I don't need to act that way. But unluckily, no one came to do that to me. The next thing I can remember, the two ladies injected me something sharp in my pale skin. But after a little while, I felt relaxed and calmed. They let me lay on the bed again and then both of them left. I stared the white clean ceiling beyond me and afterwards I looked beside me and saw the same person I saw crying earlier. She looked safe and friendly—I said this because I felt happy and serene at once, maybe because of the effect the two ladies did to me. I learned that she was my best friend ever since I was young. A best friend who is always there is like a sister to anyone. Therefore, I treated her just like how a person should treat to her sister. No one dared to explain everything to me, except for her—and her name was Tomoka.

The friendly smile she always showed me made me feel at home especially when she let me stay in her house until the day I was recovered—my personality, my family, my friends and of course my life—but not all of them. Every day we had a session of telling stories. Since I just went out of the hospital, she didn't let me to do house works and that includes standing up from bed. I was sitting in the bed while she was continuing herself from telling me everything that I needed to know. "_I can't promise you entirely that I can make you recall everything you had lost, but as of now, I'll tell you things that you should know about yourself and at the same time, I want to create memories that will add inside you once you recovered all of them soon"_ she told me those things and of course I agreed.

I understand what she meant. But you know what; I felt difficulty to analyze everything she had told me. Because when I recall a small piece of memory, my head was thumping so hard as if it wanted to burst out. I tried to do my best to endure the pain every time I sleep and the next morning, I'll wake up feeling dizzy. Thankfully, I completely accepted that memory. For example, when you received a toy from a friend yet that toy isn't that enjoyable, at first you'll feel frustrated and you won't like it, but when others started to play it and at the same time you do, you'll having a realization that what you had in mind earlier was wrong, because it was more enjoyable that you could have imagine. Well, that's how I recovered quickly but scarcely.

Remembering my life of becoming a clumsy and innocent girl was already perplexing, what more when suddenly Tomoka told me the terrible thing that happened to me a year before. 'A cousin of mine came and suddenly turned my life too complicated and quite unexpected. I was having a relationship with a schoolmate of mine and then, my cousin was his childhood sweetheart. In the middle of our relationship, he suddenly left me and chose my cousin instead. In great dismay and fatigue, I ended up myself inside the hospital. I was confined for a week and inside that week, I received a news that my cousin was going back to her homeland and she's inviting** my only one** with her. When I was out of the hospital—the same day when my only one and cousin will leave Japan—I went to a train station and after a long while, I saw him standing behind me and there I ended up everything connected with the both of us and when I left the station, I had another accident and that caused me to be confined more than a week and suffer in a long comatose.' She said them one night, three days before winter will end.

That time, I didn't know if the atmosphere was the reason or the reaction of the story towards me, because I was in the very corner of my bed with my knees near my head and my hands holding a bunch of hair between every finger. My eyes were widely opened and my whole body was trembling. My mouth was opened though no sound was heard, as if I wanted to say something but I couldn't express it well. That feeling I had was the same thing I felt back then when I opened my eyes from my long comatose. Heaviness inside of me and fear at the same time. My heart was pounding heavily and I started to gasp a lot of air as if I had a problem with my lungs. Tomoka didn't continue her story anymore and she ended everything she needed to say there. I could sense that she was also afraid to add more because I might turn to a lunatic once again.

For me, everything she told me that time was already enough. Because if ever another story would be entering inside my head, I'm sure that my mind will totally explode. Asking the man's name didn't even enter my mind and if ever I'll come to that point I won't dare ask his name, for I might hunt him down! So, the big question was, "Who is he?"

Knowing that my world was like a famous romantic novel was quite incredible and funny. Incredible because I didn't think that I would experiencing such a dramatic life after all of my clumsiness and innocence. Funny because I couldn't imagine myself doing those things at that time, crying over a man and almost died for him. So, I really loved him so much? And, I also wondered why Tomoka kept on telling 'your only one', does that mean he's the only man I ever loved? How I wished I didn't lost a memory at all, because I feel like I missed half part of my life not remembering these sorts of things. I know I shouldn't laugh or make fun of these but that's how I think it was, incredible and funny.

After 2 years, going to the current time, meeting this famous tennis player was really disturbing. When he gave me a kiss, though it was an accident—well maybe?—I felt as if I had tasted… no! I had felt his lips before, making me feel as if I had kissed someone else's lip just like he's. And I know deep inside I felt glimpse of nostalgia from him. The fact that he was famous didn't turn me on to kiss him back! No one had ever tried to kiss me before! And even though he's a famous one, I still don't care! I've been caring those virgin lips ever since I woke up!

Hearing the news that he left his love one alone just for the tournament really affected me. Everyone doesn't need to be alone in life. They have the right to be with someone. Well, that's how I picture things in my own life. After what Tomoka had told me, everything was all concluded inside. As far as I had thought, I don't want to experience those horrible things again. I was the first one to be loved and then suddenly he'll turn his back and confront my cousin and then turn back to me again. He should feel ashamed for making me a toy! Leaving me behind just because he's already wasted on me? That really isn't funny at all!

I could picture the famous tennis player over the man who tore my heart apart. When I look at their different angles, both of them looked very similar. I am not referring to the physical attributes but the way they treat girls in their hands. It's like you're playing with a doll or just a toy, and after a week of playing, you'll realize that it's already foolish and lame. You'll throw them to the trash quickly so that you can have another one again. But for me, once you had thrown it away and after a while you realized that the doll was a valued item, you'll go back to the trash and be surprised that it's already gone. It was too late to turn back again.

Ryoma Echizen. A famous tennis player from Monaco and also had a great background of tennis. His father was also known to be a famous one because of the calling 'Samurai Nanjirou'. I've known few of his backgrounds for I was a teacher in tennis. In a young age he already opened his eyes towards this sport. And as far as I have learned, he also studied in the school where I am teaching when he was in high school. That's all I know about him. Anything connected to his family and to his daily life were all mysterious for me. But calling me to my real name was more mysterious! He called me with my real name even though it was my first time to met him that day, face to face.

When he gave me one of his tight embraces, I won't deny anything; I really broke down to my knees and felt weakness around me. That was the first time I felt that weakness. My heart was beating once again but this time it created a whimpering sound as if I've been waiting for that warmth for centuries and at last, I did. Because of the weakness and all, I cried with no reason and I did my best not to fall in his circle so I changed my attitude and pushed him away. He started to speak words that made my mind thump again just like the time when I was recovering my memories back. If ever Tomoka was true about what she had told me before, I would have mistakenly accused that person for ruining everything in my life.

Anyone would have fall for him if that anyone will experience what I had that afternoon. But could anybody tell me why I felt as if I've known him for so long? And why was he telling me things that I don't recall anything that he has a part on? Why must my heart beat so fast whenever he looked at me? Is it me or is it the truth that he's the person who has given me sorrowful years.

Something inside of me forced my mind to ignore him. I didn't know why, but I followed what it said. But even though how many times I tried to forget him, these thoughts can't be stopped no matter what. Ever since he gave me a message, I was already impatient in waiting for his responds. I couldn't say I was already obsessed with it because I don't know the feeling of being one. Whenever I heard my phone rang, the first person whom I was expecting was him. Was I really falling for him? What I said to Tomoka before was true, 'the fact that I don't want to experience anything about this affection anymore… because what I had experienced before—the moments before I lost my memory—is already enough and scary'

But then, life quickly changes to something impossible, right? I feel like I'm already satisfied with my life. The calls and… everything! I had guaranteed myself that this person won't do the things that the previous boy did to me. I'm confident with it. 'Cause I can see that inside of him, there's something true about love. That when he falls for you, he'll surely make you feel more than happiness or something you should feel. He'll give you everything where you can't even think of something that he didn't give you. Just then I realized, 'Love isn't just about unhappiness and sorrow'.

I already got carried away with the short silly accusations and shouts. If I'll stop myself from hating him, I won't have a chance to see him day to day. I'll show him how much I hate him… but if he really does love me back, he must realize all of these. So by the moment my mystery is solved, a new circle will start revolving around me, letting me forget the horrible past and create a new life without pains and heartaches.

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** hahaha! That's the seventh chapter… I'll be moving on to the next. I just thought my updates would usually be during weekends. So expect them during those days. I had no classes today, and I'm already getting bored. The government in our country declared a holiday… I forgot the reason why… National Heroes day? I can't exactly remember. Thank you for reading this chapter and keeping in touch with the fic! And oh yeah, before I forgot, the update will be next, next week since this weekend I'll focus on my studies, we'll be having our first exams… so wish me luck! I need to have a high grade so that my mother will allow me to have a cosplay on the upcoming anime conventions! XD hahaha! 'Till here, see you next time! Reviews are much highly appreciated! XD 


	8. Sweet Rendezvous

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **(c) of Takeshi Konomi – Prince of Tennis. I'm just a huge fan… and a writer as well… XD

**(A/N):** awts! My exam was really exhausting… everything was so complicated… And I'm so glad that I was the highest in one of my exams… But I don't know with other subjects. Hahahaha!! Just like what I had promised, here's the 8th chapter… I really like this part… its soooo roomaaannnttiiicc!!! Bwahahahahaha..!! Well, I'll stop by here and see you again in the end. Jaa Matta Nee!! XD

* * *

Chapter 8: **Sweet Rendezvous**

_Tomoka… where are you?!_ Her head was moving side wards while her feet were tapping itself in beat. It was almost half an hour and she was still waiting for nothing. Her heart was starting to burst out in tension and curiosity. _Where are you?!_ She demanded again inside of her. One more hour without her best friend's presence, she'll start to get mad and totally cry. Why? Well, it isn't really a nice idea to be left in the train station letting you wait for half an hour without any notice and without any news… and of course, leaving you behind with a male companion, and worst, her secret love…

"Have you seen her?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno with a worried look.

"Nope, I haven't" she answered with hesitation. Suddenly, a rough vibration was felt in the side of her body. She opened her bag and took out her phone, "Excuse me…" she added and afterwards Ryoma gave a nod and looked around again. \

"Hello?" moving a few steps away from Ryoma.

"Sakuno!! SORRY!!" the caller spoke

"Where are you? We've been waiting for you here for almost an hour!" Sakuno demanded, stamping her foot on the ground.

"I'm really sorry, I think I can't come! My parents are out of the house and my younger brother is sick! I need to take care of him and the house as well!"

"What?! But Tomoka, I can't go with HIM alone! What will the other people think if he'll see us together?!" her voice was starting to shriek in surprise, causing other people to look her place. Though, Ryoma was not paying attention at all, he was actually looking away on purpose and trying to look for Tomoka.

"I'm really sorry!" Tomoka apologized once again

"Let's just cancel this outing!"

"Ha?!" Tomoka yelled making Sakuno pull her phone away from her ear, "N-No! Don't! The tickets will be s-such a waste!"

"But, you're not here and I won't enjoy this trip without you… so what's the sense?!"

"Okay… Okay, let's make it this way; I'll try to catch up with the two of you. But I can't promise that I can do that right now! I might come a little late… Please, Sakuno… stay!"

After a short silence, Sakuno closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, "Fine, Fine! But make sure you'll be there!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tomoka cried in joy and continued, "Okay, I will!" Then they both hanged up the phone.

Once again, she heaved a sigh and locked her phone. She stared the railway as she gave another and her last sigh. Of course, Ryoma noticed this misbehavior, so he approached her quickly and asked questions, "Was it Tomoka? What did she say? Is there something wrong?"

"She can't come…" Sakuno responded as she returned her phone back to her bag. Not noticing that Ryoma gave a little grin, "She said her parents are gone and her brother is sick, so she needs to stay at home…"

"I see… that's bad…" looking on the train coming, he showed a big grin

"But she said she'll come!" she continued

Ryoma's big grin became distorted in his surprise, "O-Okay…"

"Ugh! I hate this!" Sakuno demanded once again as the train stopped before her.

Both of them rode the train in silence and with the other people around. The train was full so they didn't have any choice left but to stood up with the crowd. Sakuno was standing near the door, holding into a post to support her while Ryoma was standing behind her—but facing her—also holding to the same post. They looked like a big couple and Sakuno was thankful that nobody saw her flushing herself in excitement? Embarrassment? Or being fortunate?

Nobody noticed the grand slam tennis player for he was like wearing a big disguise under his simple attire, different cap and dark round sun glasses. Although, he knew that he mustn't feel relaxed with his disguise, because nobody knows, someone might actually notice him unexpectedly. He fixed his glasses and looked at Sakuno. Since the glasses were dark, his eyes were unable to see clearly, thus Sakuno didn't see him looking at her with seducing stares. Suddenly, when the train had arrived to the next station, it gave a heavy stop causing Sakuno out of balanced and leaned on Ryoma's body. And in an instance, Ryoma gave an embrace to help her stand up.

Sakuno flushed and got embarrassed from what happened. She immediately stood up straight and moved away from him. She turned her back at him and bowed her head. Meanwhile, Ryoma also blushed though somehow, he smirked as he recalled something that happened a few nights before.

**[Flashback**

"Please TOMOKA!" he shouted in plead while Tomoka was sitting in front of him, drinking a cold shake

"I can't do that Ryoma!" she replied, putting her drink in the table with force

"I know you can! You're smart and tricky!"

"It's easy to do that favor, but I'm sure she won't agree with the idea!"

"That's why you need to act and pretend that you can't come!"

"But she's too persistent; I know she won't agree to be with you alone…"

"Please!" Ryoma lowered down his head and pleaded once again, "I'm begging you! I want to pay back all the foolish things I did the last time, so please! Tomoka! Just for one night, can you? Please..!"

Tomoka kept quiet and stared him still lowering his head. She felt like jealous and thought that Sakuno was very lucky to have him, "Fine, I will! But if I can't persuade her anymore, we don't have any choice…!"

He looked at Tomoka and hold up her hands, "Thank you! I owe you a lot!"

**[End of Flashback**

A few stations later, the crowd was starting to get lesser. When a vacant seat was open, Ryoma became so gentleman and offered the seat for Sakuno. At once, Sakuno took the seat and thanked him back. 30 minutes had passed and Ryoma was already standing for more than an hour. He was still holding the post while he was looking at the scenery outside the glass of the train door. His face turned gloomy as he recalled another thing from the past. That same day was also the day when the Seigaku Regulars had a reunion in a beach house and even though how many times he thought about the past, he realized, he can't change a thing at all.

A few moments later, the train had stopped in the last station. Sakuno stood up and walked closer to Ryoma. She noticed his gloomy face and tapped him on his shoulder. Ryoma responded with a surprised face and looked Sakuno with wide eyes. She asked if he was alright and if he was feeling okay, but he just gave a nod back. They started to walk out of the station and rode a bus where it will bring them to Odaiba. Good thing, the bus they had ridden was not full so Ryoma had a chance to sit already.

When the bus had already left the station, Ryoma was listening to his mp3 player with his eyes closed and his head tilt down. Sakuno was looking outside the window of the bus. In that glass, she could see his reflection clearly. She looked like she was looking at the huge sceneries but the truth was she was looking at his reflection with worry and importance. Her heart was starting to beat faster and her face was turning red. But, she was still looking at his solemn face, she even focused more.

"Wow!" her eyes glittered. Her lips created a big smile when she stepped out of the bus with Ryoma behind her back. She was very glad to be in Odaiba since she was suffering with a lot of stress and teacher stuffs. "I missed this place!"

"I agree… The last time I went here was when I had a reunion with my friends"

"You're so lucky you could even remember that, because I couldn't even remember when the last time I went here!" Sakuno told it as a joked, but half meant.

They walked to the warm sand of the beach, strolling and staring the reflection of the blue sky in the wide sea. Sakuno's smile was irremovable, for she was wearing that smile ever since she had stepped out of the bus. "I really like this place…" Sakuno murmured

"Yeah, I agree…" Ryoma responded back, "Come on. Let's find an inn!"

Both of them continued their way to the group of Bungalows in the other side of the beach. Sakuno was enjoying the sand that passed through her slippers as she stepped on them, while Ryoma was enjoying with all the smiles that Sakuno gave the whole day. Ryoma had totally missed everything about her. But somehow, everything he wanted to do seem to be not allowed. While they were walking together, he suddenly opened his hand and then closed them. He repeated it more than twice until he had an idea that he wanted to hold someone else's hand. He looked at Sakuno who was still smiling and yet he tried to stop himself, for it can't be done.

They had hoped to have a different change of life. Ryoma wanted to return the things he left behind and which were wasted. Sakuno wanted to start a life with the first person she loved. Though the fact that both of them had a gap between with one another, was the only problem. If Sakuno would be treating him too nicely, she thought that Ryoma might think that she wants more attention from him. And if Ryoma will propose to her any moment, he thought that everything will decline and fail.

But that's the reason why he forced Tomoka not to come, to propose, right? So he must face everything that will happen. Either to win her heart back or to push her heart away from him forever.

"What?! No more rooms left?!" she screamed in despair after the inn-keeper checked the logged-book in the desk.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am, but there is only one room left…" the inn-keeper cleared as she read the registered rooms again

"What are we going to do now?" she looked back with great confusion and saw Ryoma in a thinking position

"I don't know… This is the cheapest place" Ryoma replied with a light lift of his shoulders

She panicked again and looked again to the keeper, "What time will be another room vacant?"

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but it would be tomorrow lunch…"

"Tomorrow lunch?!" she screamed again. _Why would it get anything worse?! _

Suddenly, Ryoma walked closer to her and pat her back, "That's okay… I'll handle this." Adding up a grin, "We'll take the room!"

"What?! But didn't you hear? There is only one room left! Don't tell me we'll be sleeping in the same room?!"

After a little while, everything was already cleared up. They found a place where they can have a vacation and now, they already found a place where they could stay in. Their argumentation of accepting and declining the offer of the inn ended in Ryoma's hand. It was a wide open room with a huge cabinet on the left and a wide window where you could see the clear sea. Also, near that window was a small veranda with a table for two. Inside the room, there was only a futon laid on the floor and a Japanese table in the small corner. The whole room was like an antique place of Japanese culture. Each wall was designed by wooden-like-walls with a mark of cherry blossoms and the floor was all made up of fine wood.

The aura came upon to the couple as they entered the room. They were followed by a maid behind them who was holding another set of futon and pillows. So that was his plan after all! Ryoma asked for extra futons and pillows for them. He also asked a divider so that Sakuno would somehow feel comfortable at night. She'll be relieved that nothing bad will happen.

Sakuno's eyes sparkled as she went out to the veranda. She could see the blue sea and sky. Her heart felt a lot of warmth and happiness. If only she had knew, Ryoma had made it intentionally. He reserved the room few days before they had planned to go to a vacation. But the fact that all of the rooms were occupied wasn't really included. All he ever wanted was to let Sakuno experience the greatest things that day. That room was the best place where you could clearly see everything outside the beach.

"This place is really awesome!!" she shouted in joy. Her heart was like jumping out, wearing a big smile on her face. And also, Ryoma couldn't remove the pleasure he felt even though the climax of his secret agenda hasn't come.

"As far as I know, this is the best place where you could see good scenery outside"

"Really? Aren't we just so lucky?!" Sakuno joked

His game had just started. When Sakuno entered the comfort room for changing her outfit, Ryoma also went out of the room to fix things on his own. Besides from that, Sakuno had forced him to leave the room for she was about to change. He was wearing his simple dark blue shorts with a straight line of red in the side. He was also wearing a floral top of white and red. He walked down to the inn and simply acted as if there was nothing wrong. Until suddenly, he heard an aura of people looking at him directly with wide eyes. His mind cracked and figured out what the big problem was, and everything was all finalized when he heard two girls whispered near him, _"Isn't that the infamous Ryoma Echizen?" "What is he doing here?"_

_Shoot! I forgot my disguise inside the room!_ He flushed and ran back to the stairs. He covered his face with his hand as he walked along the hallway of the inn and when there are people passing through him. Because of his tension and hasty mind, he forgot something that he shouldn't be doing. That was to be back inside the inn, for Sakuno was changing, ne?

He was starting to perspire erratically as he grabbed the knob.

Time had stopped and every sound started to become unheard. Both of their eyes were widened and they couldn't speak from what was happening. The first one was blushing while the other was in pale. Her body was covered with a cotton towel though her silky legs were totally exposed in his eyes. Her hands were stretched on the table, telling that she was getting something inside her bag. Everything was totally an accident. Everything wasn't expected. However, a female's exposition of her bare skin—for those who are very conservative—is almost losing her virginity. And in the end, the big deep silence vanished when she started to scream at the top of her lungs….

"NO!"

Some of the people who passed by looked on their way and exactly had curiosity, why there was a scream.

"Wait, let me explain!" he was already in panic and couldn't continue correctly. He immediately closed the door and walked robotically towards Sakuno's daring body. "Please, Sakuno!"

"GO AWAY YOU FREAK!"

He lowered down his head while his hair covered his weak face. His hand supported his body as he leaned them on the wall. While his other hand touched his face feeling totally awful from what was happening earlier. He was shoved away from the room and obviously he felt despair. People passed by his path and they could sense a dark and gloomy aura from him. This phenomenon lasted for more than an hour… even during lunch time.

The heat of the sun was starting to disappear as the dusk slowly came. It was replaced by the breezy wind coming from the wide sea. And still the ruckus that happened was still running inside her head. She couldn't remove it even once and honestly, she didn't enjoy her stay in the beach. She hasn't seen Ryoma ever since she shoved him away. There were no tracks of his footsteps and no signs of his presence. Somehow, she felt that gloomy because he was not even there but then, she couldn't forgive him. _Why did he do that?! If he didn't, then we must have been enjoying this day together!_ She demanded inside while she rubbed her hands crossed to her arms down to her hands. The cold air touched her bare skin causing her to shiver too much. She was wearing her special swimsuit though her bottom was covered with a silk cloth.

She pouted. _Where is he already?! _She crossed her arms and created an irritated face. Sakuno stopped in a place where there were only few people staying. She stared the changing of blue sea to a color of sunset. As of that time, she frowned. _Ryoma, where have you gone? I'm already worried…_

"Hi miss…" suddenly, three men approached Sakuno and surrounded her.

Sakuno didn't react and just ignored the three but unluckily, they insisted her too much, "Miss you look so lonely, do you want to come with us?" the second guy with blonde hair said, yet, Sakuno didn't respond

"Don't tell me your lover left you alone?!" the third guy added.

This time, her brows twitched, "He didn't leave me alone!" she answered

"Hey, Hey… Don't get mad! We're here to entertain you… Come with us and we'll make you happy…" the second guy insisted once more as he touched Sakuno's wrist

"Don't touch me!" she demanded but then the guy grabbed her more tightly, "I said let go!"

"Just come with us miss…"

"Let me go!"

"LET HER GO!" a familiar voice shouted behind Sakuno. The three men kept quiet and looked behind, "Don't you dare touch her…"

"Who the heck are you?!" one of the three man questioned.

_Ryoma!_ Sakuno shouted inside of her, "I said let me go!" Sakuno pushed the man—who was holding her—away.

"Don't move!"

"I said let go of her!" Ryoma approached the man holding Sakuno tightly and hit him on the face. The man fell on the ground causing him to release Sakuno's hand.

The two companions of the first man responded from Ryoma's action and they both attacked him. Luckily, Ryoma defended himself by avoiding all. Although his luckiness appeared, the man he first hit stood up and grabbed him in his shoulders. Sakuno panicked as she screamed Ryoma's name and weakly, pounded the other man—but he just responded by removing Sakuno's hand and pushed her away. The two remaining men punched Ryoma from his face down to his stomach. He wanted to avoid all of them but he was been seized too much. When he received, maybe, the last hit, he bent his body and curved to the sand. The three men continued from hitting him, this time they kicked poor Ryoma. Sakuno cried as she saw him in pain and she already asked for help from other people around them however no one was brave enough to help her. Thankfully, two policemen came to arrest the three men causing the ruckus. But as they ran, the three men noticed them quickly and ran away.

Blood dripped down from his mouth as he was supported by Sakuno. She cried and embraced him while his blood marked her skin. "Ryoma…" she murmured but Ryoma just panted. "I'm sorry…" she cried again.

The insufficient amount of light inside the room had made everything worse. She was kneeling in the opposite path of light as she took out a ball of cotton soaked with remedy. He was sitting quietly on the floor and tried to endure every pain he received whenever the cotton touched his wounds. Every bit of care and worried seemed to be romantic. Her teary eyes still stayed in them and he could see it so clearly. In a moment, he would hold her head up and softly rub the tear away, but he didn't have any confidence to do it. He forced himself not to say any words because deep inside of him, he wished that, that time would never end.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain.

"I told you not to move a lot!"

"But you're making it too hard!"

"So are you blaming it to me already?! Who even told you to save me to those men?! I can take care of myself alone!" Sakuno shouted with traces of anger in her face. She placed the medicine kit on the table with force and started to walk away.

Another misconception. What would be the end of this couple? Who was really in fault? How disappointing, ne?

All he ever did was to make things easier but everything ended up in a big accusation and argumentation. He forced himself not to do things that are not allowed. Even though it had caused him a lot of depression and anxiety, he still believed that behind all of them, there would be a brighter day for him and Sakuno. He did everything just to make things better but everything was starting to get worse.

Yet, she also did the same. But every time she do things, he kept on insisting himself on some things that will never end. She even tried to make herself calm just for him but it always end up negatively. All she wanted was to make a path of good relationship between them. But her hopes and dreams for him seems to be disappearing inside the darkness.

Sakuno soaked herself inside the tub as she made herself solemn and feel sentiment. The white ceiling above her was the only thing she looked at. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _Why do I always make a fight over him? Is it because I still feel denial for him? Or maybe… I'm used with these things…_ She opened the door while the atmosphere of heat inside the bathroom escaped. She was already wearing her pajamas. She was drying her hair with a towel when suddenly she heard the door of their room closed. She already knew that it was Ryoma and it made her feel a lot weakened inside.

Circumstances passed them once again. The pressure of their connection which makes them feel intact was already getting fragile. One more reason to break, it would turn to pieces. A love that had been forgotten; a love that causes them to be damage. He wished destiny would give him another chance while she wished tragedy to disappear along the way. If only fate didn't interfere then there would be any problem anymore.

Her heart whimpered as she stared the dark empty room. It was already midnight and yet he hasn't returned. Her bottom supported all of her body as she bent her knees and curved them as it touches her chin. Half of her face was covered by her crossed arms and her silhouette can be seen from the other side of the small divider inside the room. The window behind her was half open and she could totally feel the cold breeze entering inside the room. She looked back and peeked from the window. The first thing she saw was the stars above the wide dark sky. They seemed to complete the sky, however she felt empty. The stars had given light to anyone who looked at them but it was not enough for her to feel happiness. _Ryoma… where are you already? I'm already worried… Why do you always sneak out of the problem...? Come back already… I don't want to feel this way…_

Meanwhile.

His hands were placed on the cold sand of the beach. Only few were already roaming around the shore. All he could hear was the sound of the sea waves hitting on the seaside. He was sitting there for more than an hour and he could feel his bottom becoming so numb, but then he already told himself that he wouldn't leave the place no matter what. He looked above the stars and almost felt the same. The glows of the stars make him neither smile nor smirk. He didn't even have the strength to move his lips. Instead, he was giving off the gloomy atmosphere again. His plans were totally broken and he couldn't even think of a single plan to make things easier and effective again. He gave another frown as he stared the quiet sea before him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps going through his path and because of his aura he ignored them. And he already felt someone sat there beside him, but he pretended that he didn't know who it was. He kept quiet for a few minutes but the person who sat beside him broke it.

"I knew I'll found you out here…" she said with a sad tone of voice.

"I thought you're already sleeping…" he answered back and didn't mind what she had said earlier, "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't able to sleep this night. I was too disturbed…" she replied back, joining him from staring the sea. And after what she had said, another silence came up again between them.

In his place, he started to feel unusual when a memory entered inside his head. Everything seemed to be so familiar, few years ago in the same place and during the same night. The atmosphere was so cold and so as their relationship to one another. They had encountered another problem but that time the reason was another person. Both of them felt troubled but somehow, both of them had realized their own mistakes.

"I could still remember the stupidest thing I ever did in my life…" he spoke sarcastically as he gave a smirk. It caught her attention causing her to look within him and tried to understand him once more.

"Stupidest? What could it possibly be?" she asked

Everything became so tranquil. Silence butted in once more as he looked at her in the eyes as he continued to speak his words, "I left a heart that needed warmth and love while it was suffering from darkness and grief" The scene became so nostalgic as he started to recall every scene that came to that memory he had. The touch of her lips in his, as they shared their sweetest kiss and comforted each other with a warm embrace, though sadly, in the end the poor lover of him vanished and disappeared forever

"Do you really call that stupid?" she asked once more with a doubt of analyzing what he really meant.

"Why, isn't it?" he answered, "After it had given everything—including it's life—I still didn't see it's worth and left it behind… just because I'm scared of what penalty I would suffer from staying beside it forever…"

"That's selfish…" she added and covered half of her face with her arm.

"Yeah… and look at me now… I don't feel complete… because even though I had felt the great happiness I could feel when I'm with it, I still ended up from letting go…"

_So you still love the girl you left when you went to Monaco?_ She asked herself and then she spoke, "Why don't you win her back? Tell her that you just made a big mistake…"

"I can't…"

She looked at him, "Why not?"

"Because it's impossible…" he looked at her again, but this time he was wearing one of his unpredictable expressions, "She doesn't know me anymore…"

The sea waves were left to be heard. The crickets had started to mute themselves while people passed by lessened. Her face showed surprised as she continued to stare his eyes. Eyes that were seem to be golden was already crying tears because of the biggest mistake he ever did. Her heart torn into pieces as she saw him in pain and suffering from everything he had said and did. Then, her hazel eyes joined him; traces of tears were already seen. Her heart started to weaken as she started to feel unconscious. With her pale and quivering hands, she touched Ryoma's back and pulled his body to hers.

"Sorry…" she murmured while Ryoma's head was supported by her skinny shoulders. "…I'm sorry…"

In those shoulders, she could feel all the tears passing through her shirt and she didn't mind them at all, "I'm sorry for all the things I've done…"

He didn't speak a word but instead he whined all along with his arms around her waist. She didn't know what to do but still she didn't release him. "Don't worry… I'll be right here… I won't leave you behind… I won't let you feel emptiness… once more…"

She raised his head with both of her hands and both of them exchanged an unexpected kiss. _Maybe, I can't replace everything she had given to you… But I know, somehow, I can give you happiness and make you feel complete… Cause, I believe… that someday you would turn to me and accept me for who I am... or If that day won't come, I would still not leave your side… because that is the only place I could feel my whole and at home… I'll love you even if you don't replace them back… I wouldn't even care if you'll push me away… I love you…_

-End of chapter-

* * *

**(A/N): **Ugh… how many days did it pass before I finished this chapter? Hahaha!! I'm sorry if I said I'll be updating last weekend… but I wasn't able to finish the whole chapter… Actually, I left all my assignments undone and directly finished this chapter. I'm already sleepy so I'm sorry if the ending seems to be so weird… I hope you like the chapter… and I had found my favorite line… XD the one that Ryoma said towards Sakuno, "Because it's impossible… she doesn't know me anymore" is so romantic! Hahaha! I even cried with this chapter! How weird… hahahaha!! Well… I'll be leaving now! See you on the next chapter… (If you want to know updates and news… just visit my exact profile in and read the "shout-outs from me to you" section on the very end of the bio… I'm updating them… every time I go online) For those who had asked, the convention I said the last time is the H3 2007… XD to know more, just visit the HeroTV forum… bye bye!! See you on the next one! Ja Ne Minna-san!! 


	9. Sweet Words

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis / Tennis no Oujisama or the characters… However, the plot of this story… I own it! )

**(A/N):** Another late update! I'm sorry! I'm stuck with the chapter and I'm confused in what should I put here in the 9th. Two concepts and I really can't decide. So, I made the two and, the one which will come out great, that's what I'll post. And this is it! XD I hope you like it. I'm really sorry for the late update. But this coming last weeks of October, my updates would be more fast, since I'm already having our first semester break. I'll stop here and see you once again in the end! Thank you for those who keep on waiting for my updates. I'm really sorry…

* * *

Chapter 9: **Sweet Words**

How many times should I really wait for an everlasting love? Based from what I had known, the only man that I loved just played along with me and given me the most painful thing that I don't really deserve—taking away my entire memory and not even leaving a single one for me. Though I don't know exactly what had happened, I still can't understand why he needed to do that. I had given everything I own and accept and love him more than how I did for myself. Why do some people doesn't understand how others feel? Why they kept on hurting others even though they already know that it's already too much? Was it I who lack something or he just didn't pay enough attention to me and he's too selfish?

Neither I nor anyone (maybe) exactly knows what he really thinks or his real plans. He probably didn't tell anyone what really are his plans. But if ever I'll be given a chance to know them, I possibly won't take that chance. My life right now is already happier than before. If ever I'll be looking down from the past, I might broke apart once again. It's already enough to have someone special right here by my side, right now.

He's standing there before me and I felt completeness just when I stare him behind. Seeing him there right next to me would be so great, for I had experienced the things that I should have. I'm starting to hate the past and loving the present and the future. A life with the one you really love is the greatest thing you can have, right? So it's okay for me to feel this way, because for me, Ryoma is the one I really love… I'm sure.

For all the sand I saw beneath me is how much importance I gave and showed for him. That's why all of the care I have, I gave all of them that night. And in the end I didn't regret anything. I'm contented from what I have, his presence and attention. But you know what I'm scared of? The fact that he's there beside me and whenever I need him seems like possible but I can't blame his real love, his past, whenever he thinks about her. Though he's there with me, still I'm not inside his mind. So what I think, I'm just a half… a spare?

"Sakuno, are you all packed up? The bus will leave us already!" he shouted at me as he opened the door next to him. I immediately closed my bag and I quickly ran out of the room.

"Coming!" I answered back and of course, I smiled.

I don't know the reason why, but when he touched my shoulders and cuddled me along the way, I had felt a warmth that as if I've been craving for, as if I've been searching for it in my whole life and at last, at that moment, I had finally found it. My heart pumped vastly and I don't want to lose that moment at once. So I prayed and prayed and when we reach the ground floor, I was left again.

He let go while I cried inside, not literally cried in front of him, but deep inside of me. We reach a queue of travelers waiting for their bus right next to our line and I hoped that we wouldn't be waiting that long. After a little while, our bus came and so as the other. We followed the line as we entered the bus. Luckily, we were near to the first persons on the lane so we were lucky to have the vacant seats first. He offered me a vacant seat near the window with one vacant seat beside it. I blushed and thought that he was too kind to give me the seat near the window so that I could see the sceneries. Of course, I continued myself and sat, and then right next to me, he also did.

It took us an hour to arrive at the station, and during those trip, I felt so ashamed with myself. Why?

How silly of me to imagine things which I don't have any rights to imagine. It's too complicated for me to explain everything I had thought, but I'm definitely sure all of them are such foolish things. I kept on thinking things that only in my dreams would come true. They are all fantasies. And I wished, all of those fantasies would come true…

"Nee…" he spoke, staring the back portion of the seat before him. "Do you want to know something?" then he looked a higher level in his sight.

I looked at him with my puzzled eyes; of course, I want to know all of them so I responded back quickly, "Of course!"

"Last night… I had told you about the girl I loved… and the kiss wasn't my plan… so I'm sorry if you feel embarrassed and awkward to talk to me right now" he continued. So thus it means he never liked what happened last night on the shore?

"T-That's okay… I wasn't really b-bothered…" I answered back. And when I look straight to his eyes, all I could see was seriousness and coldness.

"I just thought that all of the things in the past are such peculiar things, for them to happen like that. Cause I honestly didn't expect all of them. My childhood friend tried to separate us and the one I really love… I had caused her a lot of sadness and despair… and I regret everything that happened…"

At that time, all I could do was to listen… and of course, to support, "…I want her back to me but it was already too late for me to come back… she had an accident and was confined for a long time… and you know what I really regret those times?" he looked at me that caused me to get red.

"What?"

"The only thing left for me to tell her was how much I really love her… but I didn't have the chance to tell her those things… because when I heard a crash outside the place where I was standing, all I could say was her name and cried for her until I cried blood… I regret that time because I didn't have the chance to save her and to tell her how much I regret all of them! And how I much I love her still…"

Deep inside of me, I shrunk and tore myself apart. His eyes towards me started to get more serious as he continued his calm and soft voice.

"So now… before everything is too late… and feel pity once again and regret for not telling this… I want you to know that I—…"

Oh no! What will he say?! My mind and heart united as they both panicked inside of me. I was full of tension and consciousness. But despite all of the misbehavior I had inside of me, my time stopped completely when I felt another one in my lips again! I hate it! Anyone can just tell it right to his love one's face instead of kissing her lips suddenly.

My face showed full surprise while my eyes were opened so wide. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast. I wanted to push him away but my body was too numb to move. After a little long while, my lips were already freed. He slowly removed them right next to mine. His closed eyes slowly opened and looked at me once again, "I Love you…" he continued and exactly… the bus stopped.

We didn't notice that we were already in our destination. The other passengers had already left and we were one of the few ones left. I stared the handle of the seat near me and I really couldn't speak. I saw him standing up before me but I didn't look at him directly. And while he stood up he added some whispers that I heard clearly, "I could wait… I'll wait… I'll stay even if you turn your back at me…"

Those words struck me but something inside of me wanted to throw them up as they all entered my mind. In an unexplainable effect in me, I slowly stood up and looked at him. I walked out of my seat as I stood there before him in the line. My face frowned as I felt traces of tears appearing behind my eyes which I couldn't stop. "Sorry!" I cried aloud and ran out of the bus.

"Sakuno!"

I ran out of the bus, leaving him behind. Tears were flowing down from my eyes and I can't stop them from pouring. Why did I run anyway? Why am I crying? Why do I feel so painful even though I feel happiness inside of me?

"Sakuno!" I heard his voice again passing through my covered ears. I ran and ran until he reached my hand and grabbed them to stop me. His grip started to tighten. "Sakuno…" he whispered.

Why do I feel so nostalgic? As if I had the same thing before? He continued himself from calling my name but I didn't look back.

"Stop running away from me!" he demanded.

The hairs in my skin rose right after he had just said those words, a scene flashed in my eyes. _"Don't go…" _I can't tell clearly who it was and what was happening but Ryoma, himself, came inside my head after hearing that man's voice… And exactly from what was I experiencing that time—Ryoma stopping me 'cause I ran away from the bus—was also the same with the scene that flashed in my mind. Weird, ne? Then later on, I came back to reality…

The dramatic scene between the both of us was disturbed by a lot of people or we call media, encircling around them. I was stopped and surprised once again. I looked around me and saw nothing but recorders, light flash from the camera and a microphone in front me. "Miss, are you the girl whom the famous tennis player, Ryoma Echizen, was talking about during the Sakura TV interview?!" "Miss, what's your name? What's your relation to Mister Ryoma Echizen" "Ryoma, is she the real girl?"

My hands were totally shaking and I think, he noticed it since his grip tightened more and he yelled inside the crowd, "Stop!"

In my surprise once again, I looked quickly behind him though I feel so ashamed from what was happening. "Ryoma-kun…" I murmured. Realizing that I called him with a –kun, for the first time…

I felt a big force coming from his grip causing me to react behind his actions. He pulled me away from the media and hurriedly ran away from them. My feet ran on its own while I was pulled by him. I couldn't stop them from running nor release my hands from his hands; probably because the media was also following us or maybe because one of my foolish fantasies had come true…

All I could do as of that moment was to run and to stare his hand holding mine. We were like In a big chaotic story where the leading man was a popular actor and he loves a female commoner, which is the leading lady. And in the middle of their romantic date, a bunch of media attacked them and surrounded them, ending up running away from those people. In the middle of my surprise and anxiety, I had a reason for me to show a tiny smile.

"I think they're all gone…" he said to me quietly as we both stopped inside a narrow alley. I was leaning on the wall while I panted myself so heavily. He looked once again outside and saw the media passed by in an opposite direction where they were. Then, he smiled. "Now!" he said, "Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running away…" I answered rudely. Here I was again.

"Not? But from what you did earlier inside the bus, you had just run away… What's the matter? Did I surprise you?"

"Why do you keep on asking questions, even though you already know the answer?!" I shouted back and stopped. Then, complete silence…

He looked at me while I looked down on the ground. I heaved a sigh and the atmosphere around us started to become so deep, and then I started to speak myself, "I'm having an amnesia right now… and everything in the past… I can't recall a single one…" I stopped and looked at him directly "I don't know if I can give a vow which is something deep in my life when I don't even know my whole self…"

Then behind all of the seriousness I said, he just showed me his sweet smile that made me drain myself in attraction, "That's why I'm here… and I told you… I can wait"

"I know you can…" stopped… "But promise me one thing…" I cried, as I lowered my head, back, again, "Promise me… to never hurt me and leave me… in the time when I begged for you… Because someone had told me, I almost died just because of loving a person who gave me painful things… which I know I really don't deserve…"

I couldn't see his face clearly, but I think I saw an expression of surprise and sadness in them too. "Promise…" he said and pulled me towards his body, "I won't:"

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**(A/N): **I really hate it! Hahaha! I really don't know if it came up right! XD Yet, I hope you understand the chapter… hahahah!! Was that short? Or was that confusing? Or maybe it was a bit surprising? OO anyways… if you want a trivia, I'll let you know something… I planned to have this chapter entitled as 'Sweet Conspiracy' but then when I ended up this chapter (exactly now that I'm typing) I'm listening to one of the OST in the anime Bokura Ga Ita 'Kotoba by Katou Idzumi… And recalled the translation of the whole song… so I changed it to 'Words'. Kotoba means 'Words'… hehehe… and what more? The scene that flashed in Sakuno's eyes is one of the scenes in Autumn's Promise… If you can still remember, it's in the epilogue… '( I think that's all… Well, Anyways… I'll be leaving now… and I thank those readers who really supported me from Autumn's Promise until now… I'm really touched! Hehehe… And lastly, Reviews are always welcome and highly appreciated… ) Ki o tsukete minna-san! Arigato-gozaimashita!! j


	10. Sweet Acceptance

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is purely made from Takeshi Konomi's hands! XD hahaha! And I'm just a fan who creates a fantasy of it.

**(A/N):** Oooh! I just remembered, I'm already having Filipino supporters in my story… I'm very touched! Hahaha! For those who had asked for a faster update, well I did this quick, since I don't have any classes anymore. Besides from that, I had just reviewed my story status… and it made me really surprised… My story already have 50 reviews (second from the list), having 4058 hits which really made me surprised… 16 had already made it as their favorite and lastly, 28 alerts from my readers. I'm really surprised! All of you really like the story, ne? I'm really touched!! (cries) hahaha!! Okay, so I'll be continuing the chapter again and meet you in the end…

- This isn't a point of view from Sakuno's side anymore… back to narrating of me again… XD Starting this chapter, some parts from the _autumn's promise_ would be appearing already…

* * *

Chapter 10: **Sweet Acceptance**

The season was autumn and around this period, people tend to confess their feelings over someone they really love since the atmosphere of autumn seemed to be so romantic. At the same time, when you're in a scene of falling leaves around you while your hair was being blown slowly by the wind and your lover was holding your hand in the middle of the loamy ground. Her steps were on track as she continued to walk over them while searching for someone who had just sent her a secret letter. _Please meet me in the park after class; I want to tell you something..._ She couldn't specify who really it was since there was only an Anonymous signed below the letter. She's no attractive girl and the letter made her feel awkward. "Nobody had sent me letters before… Who could it be?" she asked herself as she read the letter once again. Her heart pumped very vastly causing her to red and to feel weak. She moved out of the ground and walked towards a grassy one and sat on a bench beside one of the trees, in the park.

She wasn't that impatient from waiting, so she sat there and made herself comfortable by just opening a book and started reading. Then, she smiled.

_If only within this moment, I could feel someone who would complete the emptiness within me that would be the greatest thing I could have. People just can't easily reach their dream. At least they must do something so that it can come true. But in my case, what can I really do? I'm not that confident to confess or to tell him how much I've been waiting for him. If only by this time, he would be here sitting beside me and tell me that he also feels the same…_

Her view on the corners of her eyes caught somebody sitting there right next to her. But then, she just ignored it and still continued from reading her book. However, she wondered why her heart started to beat faster and her tension increased. She had a feeling of difficulties in breathing as if she's being suffocated.

And after a few seconds…

"Did I keep you waiting?" the man beside her spoke and slowly, she looked at him. Her eyes startled and her time stopped. There's nothing she could hear besides from what the man beside her said and the sound of the wind breeze passing them. The leaves which had the same color of the sunset fell from the high trees. But the most surprising thing that happened later that dusk, when the leaves fell from its home it was also the same time when tears of hers fell from the corners of her eyes as she understood the real meaning of the scenario.

_And guess what, dreams are also not that hard for you to reach. It just so happens that sometimes, your own dreams approach first even though you haven't stepped one forward._

"I love you…"

A loud noise had cracked the dream. A big interruption, specifically. She opened her eyes quickly as she first saw the white ceiling above her. The brows of her eyes twitched and curved them for them to meet, and her eyes were half-closed. The loud noise was coming from the underneath of her pillow. Besides from the noise she could feel a heavy vibration too. Concluding, she had a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered, and later on she yawned

"SAKUNO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" the caller screamed causing Sakuno to move her phone a little farther from her ears

"Do you know what time it is? It's still 6 in the morning… Some people need some rest?"

"Sorry! I couldn't get myself to sleep… I'm being addicted from thinking what happened during the vacation!"

"Tomoka… I'm still sleepy…"

"Then stand up and wash your face! And besides, I thought you have work today?"

Her eyes widened and panicked. She looked on her clock in abrupt and screamed. "Ha! I'm late!"

"Eh?" Tomoka reacted

"I'll call you back later, I'm going to prepare! Sorry!"

She jumped out of her bed and opened her closest at once. She took out a pair of clothes hanged inside and the towel beside it. The paired clothes bounced as it was thrown in her comfy bed. She hurriedly entered her bathroom and took a bath. After a few minutes, the door opened as she went out with traces of water beneath her.

It was already the start of her new part of life. A day had just passed right after she had just entrusted her full commitment and affection towards her lover, Ryoma. Ever since she got home, she started to dream things related to both of them. A future where both of their worlds will only revolves for one another. Dreams that only both of them are involved. The sweetest thing she could do to him and so as his romantic words would be heard everyday. A new part of her life that will make a big difference once again. Forgetting all from the dreadful memories she used to know and focus on the present and the future she wanted.

She smiled. The dream she had that morning was like a fantasy. It would be better if that would happen, the dream, in real life. She was sitting in a bench after reading a letter from someone telling that he needs to say something to her. And when the time had arrived, she was already surprised when she saw Ryoma sitting beside her and knowing that he was the one who sent the letter. There's nothing but too much romance and love.

As she walked down to the lane which will bring her to her work. Another vibration was felt inside her bag. She stopped and open hurriedly, it was her phone vibrating. She received a call, and it was Ryoma. Of course, she who seems to be so timid started to panic and started to think twice if she will answer or not. But then, it would be rude to hang it up without even answering, so…

"Uh… H-H-Hello?" she at last spoke

"Sakuno, where are you?" the caller, Ryoma, asked with a morning voice

"I-I'm on my way… t-to work"

"I see… that's why nobody's answering me here…"

"Answer?? Why? Where are you?"

"I'm here in front of your door… in your apartment…"

"Eh?! What are you doing there?!"

"I was expecting to escort you to work…" then, he ended up with a chuckle.

"Sorry… I panicked this morning that's why I left quickly…"

"Panicked? That's okay… By the way—" suddenly, a voice distracted their conversation. "Uhmm… Wait…"

_"Ryoma, who are you really waiting for? Let's go! You'll be late in your game!"_ that was what the voice had said

"I'll call you later… Bye"

"Ryoma Wa—!" It was too late, he already hanged up. The only thing that responded to her was the monotonous beep of her phone. Her face made a surprised look as she also disconnected her call. She closed her phone and walked back to her path. Then, she heaved a deep sigh. _But it seems like, there would be a hard time for us to communicate since he has to do a lot of things and even though I also have mine, his works are a lot more than I. He's popular while I'm just a teacher, teaching subjects and coaching a tennis club…_

After that call, her day started to lower down from the peak. Reason? Her realization. It would really be hard if you're having a relationship with a famous player and he can't even spare a time for your attention. _But then,_ she recalled, _he promised. He said he'll never hurt me and leave me behind… So should I really bother about our different condition? I just hope THAT day won't come…_

The school bell had rung as it signaled the dismissal time. Sakuno was not in any students' room, she was sitting in her table inside the Teacher's Lounge and she was there staring an untouched apple in her desk. She had been playing that apple ever since she came back to the lounge after her last class. She dropped her head above her crossed arms in the table. She looked towards the window but it seems like her vision had brought her far away. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She's badly missing him already. There was no call right after that morning. Her concern and anxiety was already mixing up. _Ryoma…_

"_Meow…"_ she heard. Her eyes widened and thought that there was a cat somewhere. She removed her head from the table as she looked side ways, searching if there was really a cat around. _"Meow…"_ she heard once more and she stood up quickly, getting a lot of attention from the teachers around her, "Sorry! I'll be right back!" she declared as she ran out of the room. _"Meow"_ Another meow and yet she didn't stop from searching for it. _"Meow" Where are you?!_ She freaked out. She wasn't really a big lover of cats and pets, but whenever she heard that cat's moan, her heart jumped and there was an excitement. She didn't know why, but probably that cat's moan had gave her a feeling of nostalgia once more, as if she had totally missed that moan.

"Meow!" the moan was already louder, giving her a hint that she's already near to it. She walked down the hallway as she looked out of the window to see if it was there. And at last it was. "Meow!"

"Ah! There you are!" she cried in joy, "I've been looking for you…" she was already having teary eyes. The cat had a color of brown hair in it's head while the other parts were shades of white—she couldn't tell if it was pure white or dirty white—and because of the cat's appearance, she took it held it up in her hands. "Where did you come from?" she asked, but she didn't expect any answer from it, but instead another "Meow…"

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked again, "or, Are you lost? You don't seem to be a loner…" she said as she caressed it. "Don't worry, we'll look for your owner…" she smiled.

Al of a sudden, the cat stretched out it's head as it jumped out from Sakuno's hand. "Meow!!" then it ran away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sakuno got surprised and followed the cat, "Hey, wait up!"

She ran and ran following the cat running away. It brought her from the school grounds… passing the tennis courts… and the garden inside the school. But still, she didn't stop from following it, "Hey, where are you really going?" then she stopped. The place where she was right that time, was the path where the place in her dream happened. "Hey! Stop!" but the cat continued from the same path.

_Am I right? This place will lead me to that dream…._ Then she gulped as she continued a step inside. "Where are you?" she shouted.

For every step she had in that place. Her heart was beating fast and she was having tension inside of her. Her head was starting to pump hardly while her brows twitched as a reaction. For every step, was like a voice entering her mind. Voices that seems to be familiar, saying:

"_That's nothing! I understand the girl… If ever I would be her… I would have—" _

"…_he's the boy I left a promise with, when we were both in America… he's the boy I'm telling you whom I really like!"_

"_But you own me now…" _

"_Having you in my life is a living hell..."_

"_SAKUNO"_

"_Are you just going to lose like that?"_

"_It's unfair! For me this love is unfair!"_

"_The reason why I left you was all a lie."_

"_Don't go…"_

Traces of tears were falling already. _Don't go…_ she repeated the words inside her head…She lost herself in the middle, her mind was starting to get deeper. _Don't go…. Don't go…_ "Don't Go…" she mumbled. "Don't go!"

"Meow…" the cat's moan was back. And because of it, her mind returned. Though she could feel the cold traces of tears in her cheeks…

"I-I found you…" she spoke with a whimpering sound. "At last…" she walked closer to the cat and carried it back to her arms

"KARUPIN!" somebody shouted somewhere in the same place. Sakuno heard the sounds of the leaves from the bushes sparking to one another. And she knew who owns that voice.

"KARUPIN!" the voice appeared. "Karupin, I've been looking for you the whole time! Where did you go?!"

"Meow…"

His eyes widened, "Sakuno? What are you doing here? And how did you—"

"Ryoma! I knew it was you!" Sakuno chuckled as she tried to hide the tears she shed earlier, and tried to forget the voices and the meaning of each voices had said as quickly as possible. She stood up and walked to him quickly, "Is it yours?"

Ryoma stopped. _She can't even remember_, "Yes…"

"It's cute! What's its name?" Sakuno added her questions… and innocently, she didn't know anything.

"K-Karupin…" he answered.

"Karupin! What a nice name!" she complimented as she caressed the cat again in her arms. "Hi, Karupin… We already see your owner!"

"Eh?" Ryoma reacted as he took Karupin from Sakuno's hand, "Did she bother your class?"

"N-Not really… I was already done with my classes when I heard its moan…" Sakuno smiled.

Surprises came up once more. The smile she had just gave was the same smile he used to see when the first they he told her that he loves her. And it was late when he realized that they were in the same place where he proposed. He wanted to say that its destiny or fate, but a lot had said that it was just a big coincidence. When the wind passed them and blew her hair, he wanted to cry and say that he misses the day when he first proposed, but he can't. Sakuno wouldn't understand a thing. His lips trembled and stopped himself from breaking down.

She smiled again, "You know what… just this morning… I dreamed about you and I…" she stepped backward and turned, "The same place we are in… I was dreaming in this place… I received a letter from someone and I was reading a book here… somewhere in this place was a bench and there was I reading… I ignored a person sitting beside me and I didn't dare to look at that person. But I was shocked when I found out that it was you… And then, I had a realization that it's you who sent me the letter… and when I cried…. You embraced me and told me that you love me…" she looked back at him, "Swee—"

She was stopped from what he had done. His arms were wrapped around her and it caused her to lean back at him. She couldn't move because it was too tight but she never wanted to push him away and yell at him again. Instead, she smiled and buried her face in his body before her, and then she wrapped her arms back at him. She just didn't know that Ryoma embraced her too tight to hide his eyes from shedding unstoppable tears.

What she had dreamed was real. That was the same thing happened when Ryoma confessed his feelings to her 3 years ago. When they were still young. And it's really sad to realize that only Ryoma could remember it. The memorable beginning of their story was forgotten and only he can tell it.

"Sakuno…"

"Why?"

"If ever your memories hasn't yet returned… I'll be here to help you… If ever you already remembered things… I would still be here… I will never leave your side no matter what… While we're together, I'll replace the sad stories you kept and forgotten, by the stories we will be building up…

"Ryoma…"

"I just don't want to repeat things once again… I'm scared that I'll be loosing you in my life forever…" He felt Sakuno letting go her embrace back at him and slowly, pushing him away. "Don't look at me… I don't want you to see me like this…"

She whispered, "It's okay…" then she kissed him, "I accept you no matter what..."

For others it would be a great dream, but for them it's reality. That's the big difference of two things in life. You'll think it's a dream if you don't exactly experience the same thing. Fate is really unbeatable. There's a big 'but' for it. You can't achieve your happiness without any sacrifices that you must give. He can't have her back completely unless she'll sacrifices the old days and the memories they used to have before.

And now that she did, they really both get back together again, however, only one person can remember the beginning of their love story. Only he can understand what was happening and she, who had forgotten all, was dreaming things for the future even though they had it before.

End of chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** That's it! Is it complicated? I'm trying to do my best to make that understanding. 

-If you can remember the first story before this sequel, you'll remember the lines italicized above, exactly where Sakuno entered the place where Ryoma first confessed to her. If you're confused from understanding who said those, here's the sequence: Sakuno- Meyrin Hayashibara (OC in AP)- Ryoma- Meyrin- Ryoma- Tomoka- Sakuno- last 2 lines from Ryoma. Those are all from the chapters in AP.

-And also, if you had a big question why the dream that Sakuno had that morning wasn't included AP, that's because AP started from the time when they were already having the secret relationship. I added it… ) still confusing? Bare with me, I'm not good in explaining… hahahaha!!

-If you're asking yourself, what happened to Karupin in the end… hahaha!! Karupin jumped out of Ryoma's hand before he embraced Sakuno in the last parts. Lacking… ne?

-Trivia: the person that interfered the call that morning between Ryoma and Sakuno was Nanjirou…

-Trivia: this chapter supposed to be entitled as sweet reward… because I was supposed to let Ryoma give a gift for Sakuno… but I didn't include it already… So I changed it to acceptance, basing from the last line of Sakuno.

That's it! I told you, AP is a big help in this chapter and so on the next chapter… So much on the next chapter… BY the way if you're asking (hahaha!) where are we in the plot summary, we're already in the climax… well that's on the next chapter! I think 5 chapters are left… Huhuhuhu… I'm ending it already… so sad… Well, that's okay… Thank you for reading and giving me reviews as a reward would be really nice!!


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything about Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Oujisama except for the plot of this fan fiction.

**(A/N):** I'm sorry for the late post XD I'm a bit surprised from _CheriDuelle's_ review for me, I didn't get the word you said **"d tragedy"**. I already had the ending with me and it's too hard for me to change it already. Though I apologize if you will not like the ending… But I hope it won't stop everyone from reading this. Only 4 chapters and it will be the ending, and it's been a long time since I first started this story together with Autumn's Promise. And also, since Christmas is almost near, I already have a present give to the RyoSaku fans out there. I have a new fan fic, but haven't exactly thought how the story goes, but I do have the story line with me. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I hope I didn't lose you guys again… I'll see you in the end again, bai bai! XD

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Sweet Dreams

Autumn was like her favorite season. Everything was tranquil and it all ended up well. The park seems to be the best plays for her and so as the roof top that both of them used for them to see each other and spend their free time together. It's been weeks since both of them had been together and during those weeks they had kept it so strong that no one knows the relationship between them. They don't talk too much at Club hours nor on join-classes but secretly, they meet each other at the roof top or when all of the students are already gone, one of them will go to the classroom and there they will spend the time talking.

But even though they met every free-time, the fact that they can't treat each other more than friends in public seems to be so odd. It was already like a bond between two lovers that cannot be separated as if they had been glued to the spot. And when one of them will let go, the other will not be able to stand anymore. That's why during classes, she couldn't stop herself from looking outside the window, hoping that he's there on the grounds waving at her wearing a big smile only for her.

"_Ryoma!"_ Everyone caught its attention as all of the students were watching the captain of Seigaku having a practice match with the vice captain. A minute had passed right after the referee of the game declared his victory. When we say all of the students, of course she's included. The only thing that was surprising was that the girl who shouted his name suddenly jumped over him and hugged him tightly. And after a few moments, she found out that the girl was his childhood sweetheart.

"_Ryoma is popular in school…"_ she started, _"Everyone likes him…"_

Then, the other girl responded back at her, _"I know, but it won't stop me"_

"_Stop?"_ there she already had a thought of something amazing yet depressing realization, _"The boy you're talking about when we were still young was Ryoma-kun?"_

"_Yes… he's the boy I left a promise when I left America before… He's my first love!"_

A small world seems to grow between her barriers and how much she looks at it, everything was already impossible. There are no rights anymore when you already realize that you're just a second love…

"_But why do you envy her?"_ he looked down from the sand beneath them up to the face of his only one full of tears.

"_Because, she can show her affections to everyone without feeling awkward, not like me… And besides, you first met her… she's your first love…"_

"_But you own me now, right? I love you…"_

Every kiss they had shared to each other would resemble the greatest love they had to one another. But sometimes, for every happiness they both have has a replacement of severe loss and suffering. When the other person already let go, you must hold back anymore, because you know that you'll just hurt yourself more.

"_I love him! Without him, I don't know how to make a new start?! He's the only person I really loved! Just let us be!"_

"_Leave you two alone?! How can I give him to you when I really own him from the first place?! I'm the first one to love him!"_

"_I'm begging you…"_

"_I will get what's supposed to be mine and forget everything we had from before… Having you in my life is a living hell!"_

When the time has come for your own freedom, you just can tell fate to stop and ignore it along the way. When he said it's time to let go, maybe you must follow him and trust him, because maybe, the next time it would be a different way…

"_You think I'm okay?! How can I be if I know that I'm much more affected and in pain?! I love him so much and he was the only one whom I fallen for! But what can I do, he chose it?! He decided it! He loves her more than I am! But then, it's unfair! For me this love is unfair?!"_

"_I'm sorry, but we can't continue this anymore" _she cried,_ "Everything went out wrong! This isn't what we both wanted! We'll end up confusing ourselves and hurt ourselves more than how we feel it now! I just can't continue this anymore… I just really can't…"_

_When I first turned my back at that time, I just don't know how to tell my eyes how to stop from falling tears. For the very last minute, I had seen him cry and it's already enough. Because, even though he showed how much he was in pain, he still showed me how much he still love me. So when I said, goodbye… there's already nothing left between the both of us… It's the end…_

She slowly opened her eyes and felt traces of chills in her cheeks. Her body lightened up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I fell asleep…" She murmured. She looked around her and realized that she was left alone in the teachers' lounge. The cold season already came and it started with a dark and hard rainfall. "What a weird dream…" she murmured once more and stood up. Her body responded with the cold atmosphere as she gave out a heavy chill. "It's sooo cold… I've been sleeping here and yet, nobody woke me up telling me that they will be already leaving?!" She took a step out of her place and in an instance, her body reacted really badly while her head started to ache.

Her eyes showed worried and fear. The rainstorm had added the bad atmosphere when suddenly a thunder stroke. She jumped in surprise and ran out of the room. Suddenly, another vibration was felt inside her bag she was holding in her hand. While she was panting hardly and also leaning on the wall, she took out her phone and saw her lover's number. She hurriedly answered it in joy and thought how much she needed him that day.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakuno, where are you?!" she could hear his voice on panic and in a little while, hearing him in worry made her feel a little calm.

"I'm still here in school… It seems like I'm stranded because of the heavy rain…" she replied back

"WHAT?! You're stranded?!" he shouted with a tone of huge worry inside, "Don't worry, I'll be there at once! Wait for me! I'll pick you up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't ask questions like that, of course I will! Stay there, I'll be there in a few minutes" then he quickly hanged up the phone.

She was so lucky to have him in her life. His care and attention towards her were given to her equally. The love he shares to her and so as the infinite warmth he gave to her every each day she needs it.

_Why do I feel this way…?_ She thought inside of her as she walked on the third floor of the high school building. She was heading herself down in the school grounds but her dizziness and illness had caused a big delay on her. _I feel… heavy…_ she said once more as she leaned on the wall. Her sight was starting to multiply from one and even though how many times she rubbed her eyes or closed them, it was no use. She cried in pain, "My head is starting to ache so hard…"

_Don't go… Sakuno… _

_You took him away from me! Having you in my life is a living hell!_

_Sakuno where the heck are you?! I told you to wait for me?! Where are you?!_

_He will be leaving right now… and it's sad to admit that I need to let go from all… Ryoma-kun_

_Sakuno, I'm back! I didn't leave!_

_Pretending would be the best thing I could do right now… but it hurts can I make it?_

_Let's go Meyrin…_

_Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!_

"H-Help me…" she started to cry. Her glossy hair passed through her fingers as she curled down on the floor. _Why am I feeling this?! Ugh… Somebody help me…_

_Please don't act as if you don't know! I don't want to be played along by you!_

_Ryoma… I love you… I've been looking for you through these years…_

_He's the only person whom I really love?!_

_All was just a big mistake! Sakuno! I never wanted to leave you…_

"Stop it! Stop! Stop!" she started to cry in pain and in despair. She stood once again and leap from an open door near her. Voices kept on entering inside her head. The more the voices she heard, the more painful she got. As she held the door cold silver knob, another lightning appeared that caused the place even darker than the usual. Then, it was followed by a very loud thunder. At the same time, her time stopped and recalled a memory… a terrible memory… the worst…

"_Ryoma-kun!" the girl, named Meyrin, shouted inside the room. But for Sakuno, it was not her intention to hide behind the door, it was just an accident. "Don't leave" she continued._

"_Meyrin, somebody is waiting for me…" Ryoma answered back and turned away from her but then, he was stopped when Meyrin continued her words. _

"_It's Sakuno, right?" he didn't respond, yet she repeated but louder, "Tell me! It's Sakuno, right?!"_

"_Y-Yes…" then, he looked away_

_Meyrin, just then, started to cry, "Ryoma-kun, how could you do this to me?!" quickly, she ran behind him and hit him hardly behind, "How could you do this to me"_

"_I-I'm…"_

_Her tears started to become unstoppable while she started to give off a heavy whimper, "Have you forgotten everything happened between the both of us?!" she demanded, "To tell you the truth, I did everything just to see you again?! Just to be with you again…" her voice started to become solemn, "and for me to fulfill my promise, I gave up everything just to have you back to me! BUT ALL OF MY HARD WORKS AND SACRIFICES REPAID ME THIS?!"_

"_You're not the only one, Meyrin!" Ryoma shouted back, "Everyday I'm waiting for you! I'm waiting for you coming back to me?!"_

_With her trembling hands, she wrapped them around his waist as she continued to cry and whisper words, "I Love you…"_

"_It's painful whenever you're not around… I want to be with you forever… I love you and I'm here to fulfill my promise to you…" Slowly, Ryoma removed her hands around him and faced her. Her head was lowered down while he just looked at him with sad eyes, "please let's return the relationship we started before…"_

"_But—"_

"_I'm begging you…" she looked above her and tipped her toe for her to reach his lips. And gradually, she kissed him tenderly and added her last lines, "I Love you so much…"_

Back to her life.

Her eyes were widely opened while tears were continuing from falling down. Her mouth was slightly open while her body was trembling. She wanted to speak out but no words were heard. She wanted to close the door but her body was paralyzed. Every bit of heaviness was added twice and the more she stare the room, the more she had torn herself into pieces.

The fact that she had recalled a memory was true, but somehow she couldn't explain everything well. Confusion and Confusion. Everything was full of confusion. She didn't want to judge already, but she can't tell who it is. _Ryoma… _she thought while hearing a whimper.

**[Sakuno's PoV**

I want to believe that everything is just a big joke. The voices and dreams I had are just hallucinations of mine. I'm just desperate from how much I want him here by my side. Because every minute without him around me seems to be a room full of darkness; no windows, no doors, no pathways through light. But then, if it's just hallucinations, then why do I cry right now? Why do I feel so much pain inside of me that I cannot control? Every piece seems to be recalled so quickly… but for me it's too sudden…

I hear his name and his voice as well. I do accept that I'm hallucinating all about him, but I don't accept what I had in my thoughts… what I recalled… I want to say that it's not him, yet the name she used to call him and the voice are all the same. His looks are blurred and I'm thanking that it was. Because, I don't know what I will do if I found out that it was him… I don't know if this is true… but I don't want these to be so real… I just don't want… Coz if it is… I'll probably—

**[End of PoV**

"SAKUNO!" a loud shout was heard around the hallways, but the girl around his arms didn't respond at all. "Sakuno, wake up!" he moved her body to see if she'll be awake, but it was no use. "Sakuno, it's me, Ryoma! Come on, please wake up!"

Her body collapsed with heaviness but just in time, he was there to catch her. He just arrived perfectly to save her.

"S-Sakuno… please, wake up… can you hear me? Sakuno! Sakuno!" he shouted once more

"R-Ryoma…-kun?" at last she spoke! She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred vision of her only one, "T-Tell… me…"

"Tell you what?" he cried

"T-That… everything is just… a big… mistake… that… you're not… him…" then she totally ended up unconscious.

He started to wonder what Sakuno was talking about. "Sakuno! Hey! Sakuno!"

He started to have chills. "Sakuno…" he murmured and later on, he looked around him. His eyes widened once more and started to understand what was happening already. The memory… the happenings… and the exact location, "It can't be…"

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**(A/N):** You know what's funny? During the past few days, I used to think on how will I start my chapters, and then start with it already… but it takes me a lot of hours and days to finish it… but when I started a new concept in the introduction, I always finish my work in less than 12 hours! Hahah!! XD funny isn't it? Well anyways, I hope I had shared you my thoughts (feels like I'm having a speech o.o). I hope you understand the chapter… if ever you have questions, just feel free to ask… it would be better if I'll hear your opinions soon… I'm trying my best to get everything… and btw, some parts of this chapter were taken from one of the chapters in Autumn's Promise, well not literally as copy paste. Hahaha! That's it! I'll be posting the next chapter soon… or again a little late?? XD I'll do my best to update quickly! I just really have a lot of school stuffs that I need to accomplish… that's why I'm having difficulties… I'm going to leave already, bai bai! Reviews are always highly appreciated!! XD (grins)


	12. Sweet Nuisance

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **I am just a big fan of this anime and therefore, I really don't own Prince of Tennis. But then, the plot of this fan fiction would be my ownership but not the characters used…

**(A/N):** It's really funny to realize that most of the chapters in GSD are more on Sakuno's Point of View, so I decided to increase Ryoma's scenes in this one. If you got yourself a bit dizzy in the previous chapter from the grammatical errors or I call words-which-were-supposed-to-be-deleted-or-changed, well honestly, I became a little lazy that night when I posted it. I was planning to edit it in the internet, but I got sleepy and posted it already. And I forgot to tell you this, if you're asking who is "Meyrin" who was mentioned in the previous one, if you can still remember she's the childhood sweetheart of Ryoma in America (in Autumn's Promise and note: my OC) I just reminded all of you so that you won't get confused! XD I'll be going on with the chapter now, see you once again in the end! (smiles)

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Sweet Nuisance

"_S-Sakuno… please, wake up… can you hear me? Sakuno! Sakuno!"_

"_R-Ryoma…-kun?" "T-Tell… me…"_

"_Sakuno…"_

"_T-That… everything is just… a big… mistake… that… you're not… him…"_

"_Sakuno! Hey! Sakuno!"_

_I'm getting confused… What is she talking about? _He stood up from his seat and walked towards the curtain. The rain was still unstoppable and so as the combined thunder and lightning. An hour had just passed since he arrived in Sakuno's apartment and so as her unconsciousness. He wanted to bring him in the hospital, but he couldn't dash himself because of the heavy rain. _Sakuno… _he murmured inside of him as he looked back in his lover's bed, where she lied, sleeping so solemnly.

The incident happened earlier was definitely disturbing, He couldn't tell what was really happening, though he had a hint. However, whenever he thought of _that_ hint, his emotions started to release fear and happiness. _Her memories are returning one by one_, he thought. But then, when the time has come for her to recall everything, would it be still the same? Would everything be all so clear and endless? Or another goodbye must be told to end a happily ever after story.

For him it's too early to loose everything once again. For him it's like a day had just passed right after receiving a good and wonderful yes. And loosing everything at once is too sudden and unfair. _Please be okay…_ he said and walked back to the bed. He moved the chair beside it and there he sat. He stared her for so long and he hoped that everything will last long or maybe a little longer. Her presence and love is his life. And without it, he'll tear himself once more. Just like the day when it was her who said goodbye when he wanted everything to have another chance.

"R-Ryoma…-kun..?" her eyes slowly opened and noticed a blurred vision of a person beside her. "R-Ryoma-kun… is that you?"

"Sakuno!" he panicked in joy and stood up immediately from his seat and leaned on the bed, "Sakuno, it's me! Are you okay?"

"Ryoma-kun…" she smiled, "Yes, I'm fine… W-What happened? W-Where am I?"

"You collapsed in the school and—" he paused

"Collapsed?"

Her innocent eyes were telling the truth and completely couldn't remember anything at all. "Yes, you did…" he looked back "But its okay, you're already here in your room. I brought you here…"

"I've been a big burden to you, am I right?" she asked

"No! You're definitely wrong!" he shouted

"I'm sorry…" she continued.

He didn't know how to handle the situation anymore. The pressure, the memories and so as the hidden conflict between the both of them, all of it are starting to get more difficult to bear. But then, he didn't want to give up and to lose her once again. So, as much as he can, he'll do anything to make it stay. Even if the next thing he'll sacrifice to fate is his own life.

After a little long while, Ryoma persuaded Sakuno to sleep once more and take a rest for her to rejuvenate her strength. And when the time she closed her eyes once more, Ryoma took her hand and held it for so long. "I love you…" he said. _And always will… even when you turn back at me again… I'll never leave this place where I found you… It wouldn't even change if I'll risk my life next…_

-

The vivid light of the setting sun passed through the clear windows inside the room. All of the students were already in the school grounds except for the both of them. He was just finished from doing his duty and thus, he sat on a chair and took a rest. Nobody was there anymore, yet the presence of his childhood sweetheart kept on running inside of him. But when he heard the voice which he wished for, his troubles lessen and gave him strength to show a smile.

"Ryoma-kun?" she spoke as she entered the room though within her eyes, there were words saying how painful it was already.

"It's you…"

"Somebody told me that you're still here…" then, she approached him, keeping the sorrow she had all along.

"Sorry…" his eyes proved that his emotions had totally drowned him, from not knowing what to do next, "I know you have heard already about what happened right this morning, right after my match"

"Ah…" at least he wasn't that numb to feel what she really suffered about. That's why, to lessen the burden more, she gave out her simplest yet her best smile for him, "That's okay! If I would be that girl, I would probably—" she was stopped. His warm embrace had made the time stopped once again.

_The sweetest thing you could feel when you're with him is that, he knows how to place himself and strengthen the bond even though little by little everything was getting complicated. However, when the time he chose somebody else rather than you, he just proved that you're not that worthy for him. And behind all of the things you had done for him, all he ever said to you was "goodbye"_

"You took Ryoma away from me?! I've trusted you… I thought you were my best friend?! But how could you do that?! I don't know what I've done wrong, Sakuno—"

"I NEVER DID!"

_Having you in my life is a living hell…_ Her hand was ready, her hand wanted it. The words had caused her to do things she doesn't want, leaving a red mark in Meyrin's cheek, after hitting her in shame.

"SAKUNO!"

_It's amazing how he can stop the time when he starts to speak. Even though how much I explain things directly and truthfully, he always win with his own words… without believing me although he always tell me how much he loves me._

"Sakuno, do you want to know my big secret?" her cousin told her as they were sitting in the wooden floor, facing the pond full of cherry blossoms.

"Your big secret?" she answered back with a question inside of her.

"Yes! About the person I really love…"

"Really? Who is he? I want to know!"

"You see, before they brought me here in Japan, you knew I was living in America, ne?"

"Yes!"

"When I was there, I had met the greatest child I had ever thought of!"

"Really? What was he like?"

"Just like us, he's 10. And he's also Japanese just like you! His a bit immature but then, I still like him that way! In his young age, he could play tennis already! He's really good at it!"

"Wow! I want to meet him, what's his name?"

"Ryoma… Ryoma Echizen! That's his name!"

_The person I really love…_

_Ryoma… Ryoma Echizen!_

His deep solemnity had been distracted when a loud crack of noise was heard inside Sakuno's room and followed by a loud scream of her voice. He started to panic and didn't know what to do. Because of it, he dropped the cup he was holding on the floor and the tea scattered on the floor. He threw the pen he was holding and ran towards the room. In his fear of what had just happened, he quickly opened the door creating a loud slam. "SAKUNO!" he shouted.

Her body was shaking while she totally wrapped herself with her hands tightly on the bed. Her hands were inclined in her head as the strands of her hair passed right through her fingertips. "Aaaaah…." She cried in horror.

"Sakuno, what happened?!" he hurriedly ran towards her and grabbed her hand. But unluckily, within her eyes, she was definitely losing her mind.

"Go away!" she cried as she removed his hand from her, "Go away!" then tears were starting to fall.

"Sakuno?!" he got petrified with all of this actions, "Sakuno! What's the problem?!"

… _Ryoma Echizen_, "Stop it?!" another cry, "Ryoma, please make it stop?!" she looked into his eyes and all she could see was total darkness, "I'm already tired?! It's getting painful?! Make it stop?!"

"Sakuno!" he pulled her hand and embraced her tightly. "Don't be afraid… I'm here… Please… I'm here…"

Everything was already real. The memories had finally come back. Now that all of it is on the same place as before, could he still handle it between the both of them? Or just like once more, he needed to plea and say goodbye. "Don't be scared anymore… I'll be here… I won't leave you… I promise…"

"Ryoma I beg you… tell me… all of it are just… dreams" her weight increased and Ryoma screamed in surprise. His heart cried while his mind was getting rumbled in and out from thinking what he must do next. _Is this my fault once again?! Why should everything be this way?! I never wanted her to suffer like this… If ever I didn't leave her from the very first place, then she won't tear herself like this! Every tear she shed is already making my life even harder to bear. It's as if, I couldn't do anything at all… I'm useless… I didn't even protect her and save her! I'm very dull?! I'm useless?! I'm nothing now?!_

"SAKUNO!"

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**(A/N):** haha! Another cliffhanger? XD Oh noes! XD hahaha!! Well, that's life… and that's really hard for me to express. I might have lack something in the end and I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know how to explain everything so clearly, but I hope you do understand it. I want to make you cry again hahaha! XD I want to see tears again… XD I already miss giving sadness to readers… hahahah!! XD Just kidding… 3 more chapters left… and this story is about to end! Huhuhu… that's sad I'll miss each one of my readers who keep on supporting my story! I'm looking for an illustrator for the fan fictions I had… And still, I can't find one hahaha!! It would probably be more explained if it was illustrated, ne? heheh… I'll be leaving now! I hope you'll still support and keep in touch with Gemini's Sweet Desire until the end. Thank you for those who had reviewed me from the previous chapter… and now, it'll be much highly appreciated when you give me again… Goodbye and See you next time!


	13. Sweet Astray

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of this fan fiction but not the characters used and the anime, Prince of Tennis itself

**(A/N):** Our examination had just finished and our christmas vacation is almost near. I didn't update for the previous weekend, because I was present from an anime convention here in our country for two days I cosplayed the Illya of Fate/Stay Night. XD Okay what's the connection of FSN in PoT anyways? Going back, It's really exciting when you're almost on the ending of the story. I really just can't wait for that. Hahahah! XD well… 2 chapters are finally left before the ending! Wee! This really drives me nuts! XD because of the mix excitement and tension! Hahah! XD I'll be proceeding now, I don't want to cliff hang others again… I just want to remind some people that this story contains OOC and some japanese words to make it a bit dramatical... XD weee!! See you on the end!

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Sweet Astray

Now, both of his hands are inseparable because of how tight he was keeping them for hope and faith. Wishing that everything would fall on the right place. Hoping that everything would still be the same when she opened her eyes and exactly say that she recalls them all. The cold atmosphere and the solemnity of the room kept him so depressed and intense. He was sitting there for more than an hour, yet there were no signs of good news nor bad news. And in a moment, if nothing will happen, he can't help but to panic once again and ran from nowhere.

[**Flashback**

"Sakuno" his hands were shaking as he ran along with a nurse. He was still holding Sakuno's hand and he doesn't want to let go.

When they reached an open door before them, the nurse stopped and looked at him with sad eyes, "Sorry sir, but please wait here outside…"

He slowly paused and looked away, "Okay…" then doubtingly, he let go of her hand. And for that every second of letting go, he felt like she told him to not let go. _Don't worry… I'll be out here waiting…_

[**End of Flashback**

An hour had passed after he was asked to wait outside the emergency room. Nothing ridiculous had happened but then, the full tension was inside him, he couldn't resist anymore. His fingers were tapping to one another as his both feet were shaking. His head moved side ways and then bowed after his hands met in his forehead. _What's taking them so long?!_

Finally! The door beside him opened followed by a doctor removing his glasses from his nosebridge.

"Mr. Echizen, right?" the doctor asked as he approached the tensed Ryoma.

"Y-Yes, doctor, how is she?" he asked back.

"She's doing fine already... The big pressure she experienced a few days later had really caused her difficulties. That's why she ended up unconscious. It seems like her memories are finally coming back, and that's a good news. However, she needs to stay in the hospital for a few days so that she can take a rest a lot."

"Thank you!" he smiled a little as he gave a bow towards the doctor

"Are you her lover?" the doctor asked once more after moving a step away from his current position

"Uhmm... Y-Yes, why?"

"I see! While we were examining her, she keeps on whispering your name a lot... But it feels like there's a mix of fear and happiness..."

_Sakuno..._ He kept quiet for a while and looked back at the doctor, "It's a long story..."

"That's okay!" he approached Ryoma a little and tapped his shoulder, "I hope you'll take care of her while she's confined in here... You can enter the room now..."

"Thank you again"

The doctor walked away and left Ryoma inside the hall. Tears were starting to appear behind his eyes but he forced them back. He looked at the door for a little long while before he opened it. The different aura that welcomed him gave him the big creeps. _Was it like that time? When I wasn't able to help her when she collapsed? Could I still change everything and make them new tomorrow or I'm just talking these nonsense? Because whenever I look at your pale skin... I can't help myself from concluding that everything would be just like before... And that's the only thing I'm frightening about..._

He walked towards the white bed where she was laid. Half of her body was covered by a white blanket while her hands were freely open. Her eyes was closed and it caused Ryoma to lose his opportunity to see her sweet hazel eyes. The silence occupied the whole room and he didn't dare to make such a noise to break it. He just stood there beside the bed and stared her face for a long time. Then he started to ask himself questions which no one can answer him directly. He's loosing his faith but he tried his best to fight even if it's already time. He doesn't want to lose things along the way which he knew that can tore him apart. That's why, he hoped and prayed that it would be everlasting... and the word 'goodbye' doesn't exist anymore.

"Ry-Ryoma--" her eyes slowly opened while she had a hard time from the swollen eyelids, "is that you?"

"Sakuno, you're already awake!" Ryoma cheered and ran closely to her, "How do you feel?"

"I-I'm fine..." she spoke followed by a deep whimper, "B-But!"

"You should take a rest! Please... I want you to be okay! I don't want to loose you..."

"Ryoma! It's already driving me crazy! I can't understand a thing?! Everything is making me complicated! My mind is starting to burst out! Every single thing makes me feel in suffer and despair!!!!"  
"Don't worry, no matter what! I won't leave you here! Just promise me that you won't go either! Sakuno... we're still starting... so please, don't go"

"How can I stay?!"

The loud arguement disappeared when he made his move once again. A move that can make things more tranquil around. "Please don't pressure yourself with these things... Once in a while, everything would be clear... I'm here and I won't leave you... Tomorrow, I'm sure... Everything will be alright... Okay?" Then, he slowly released her around his arms and kissed her in the forehead, "Ryoma...-kun"

Somethings are just easily to be said and now, he just did. Her eyes closed back and then she laid once more in the bed. The last tear drop had just been shed and he removed it softly with his hand. Though her eyes were closed, she grabbed it and held it really tightly. This caused him to smile but on the inside he felt the biggest pain he could ever have. _You're the only person who can understand me well... You're the reason why I still keep on fighting even though it's starting to become difficult and impossible. But then, if you'll be just here I won't remove this hand and stop giving warmth to you, but when I opened my eyes and you're not here anymore, I'll do my best to accept the truth and give you the happiness you always seeked for. But before that, I just want to tell you... that even though I had given you the biggest regret you ever thought of from the past, it wasn't my intention to hurt you all the way... it was just a big mistake and a big misconception between the both of us, because you're the one I really loved... and the only one inside here..._

Minutes had finally turned to hours and Ryoma fell asleep in the room. Both of their hand were still inseperable. His face showed happiness but her face showed bitterness. In his dreams, he thought of an endless future between the both of them; where they enjoyed life with no regrets and trials. His mind was full of happiness and he wished that he won't wake up anymore. However, his wet dream disappeared when he felt a cold surface touching his cheeks. His dream was broken as he woke in the current. His eyes were in shock and in panic. He looked beside him and saw Tomoka standing there, holding a cold Ponta drink in her hand.

"You're dreaming aren't you?" Tomoka insulted as she walked a step backward.

"N-No, I'm not!" he demanded back

"Lier!" she whispered back and continued, "How many hours were you guarding her ever since brought her here?"

"I... I can't remember... 2 or 3 hours, perhaps?" he thought, but failed to be sure.

_A real inventor, haha!!_ "Okay... The rain is still unstoppable outside that's why I caught in traffic and came late..."

"That's okay..." he answered back and stared Sakuno again who was sleeping so solemnly.

"How is she? I heard she got wild again... What did the doctor say?"

"He said Sakuno was already in a good condition but due to pressure she collapsed. He also concluded that she was already recalling..." Ryoma paused. His aura turned to gloom and continued, "...some memories in the past..."

"What are you going to do now?" Tomoka walked and placed the drink in the table on the other side of the bed.

Ryoma just bowed his head and kept quiet. He didn't want to answer Tomoka's question. "I'm sure, there will be a big disaster coming... Do you think you can still hold on?"

His face turned serious and looked at Tomoka, "I'm going to face the consequences... I did all of these troubles, that's why I should accept what she'll do... I've been keeping this before... But I know Tomoka, why I did those things..."

She looked at himback, "Yeah right... And whenever I think about it, I can't stop myself from saying how ignorant you was..."

"I was stuck in the middle and didn't know what to do... That's why I walked on a wrong turn... But it wasn't my intention at all... Not all of them..."

Silence came up once more. No one spoke and continued anymore. He returned himself from lowering his head again and started to think once more. Tomoka walked left and right and fixed her things and some goods she brought for Sakuno. The silence continued for another five minutes until the sound of a chair being fricted on the floor was heard. Tomoka paused but tried not to look at him.

"I'll be right back..." he murmured and gave a heavy grip in Sakuno's hand and finally released his hand slowly from her skin. He stared her once more without any particular reason, but he felt weird.

Tomoka didn't turn around and asked where he was going but instead she walked towards the closed curtain. Once she heard the door closed behind her, she grabbed the curtain and opened it. The window was full of traces of rain drops. The sun was really invinsible because of the dark and gloomy clouds. And how much she looked at them, the atmosphere was changing... and changing... and changing to something scary and horror. Suddenly, a loud crash of glass was heard inside the room that caused her to move vastly and scream.

Few doors away from Sakuno's room was a phone booth and he was there standing inside holding the phone in his hands. He dialed numbers in the cold metal buttons embossed with arabic numbers and special characters. The other line rang and when he heard a receiver spoke, he answered back, _"Echizen Residence speaking, who is this?"_

_"Okaasan (mother), I'm here in the hospital..."_

Her eyes was trembling while her hands were shaking in her head. "Yamete... (stop it)" Tomoka couldn't move from her place and watched Sakuno traumatizing herself in the bed, "Yamete..." she murmured again. The absence of warmth wasn't the reason nor the presence of Tomoka. Her heart was already at its full intense and so as her mind and body. The flower vase which was been thrown earlier scattered on the floor and so as its water. The flowers placed inside them was broken and some lost their petals and spread itself on the white floor. "_I accidentally met him in the flower shop earlier, and then wanted me to tell you how sorry he was from what happened to you..." _a voice entered her head said. "YAMETE!!" then, she cried out.

"Sakuno, what is happening?!" Tomoka ran fast at her but accidentally stepped on the broken glasses and wounded herself a little, "Sakuno!"

_"I never thought that you'll end yourself here in this place?! You, love birds, looks stupid! How can you give in and give up like this?! Are you just going to lose yourself in this way?! Sakuno, that's not the girl I've known before!" _the same voice added once more.

Tomoka crawled towards a voice receiver and pressed the button as she called nurses and the doctor right away. Sakuno stared to throw things in her bed and crawled herself down in pain. "Aaaah..." she murmured. _You think I'm okay?! You think I'd survived?! Tomoka, you don't understand?! How can I be fine when I know I'm the one who is much more in pain and yet he didn't give enough attention to me?! I gave everything and loved him more than he did to me yet he only repaid me this?! He chose Meyrin over me! He knows his feelings more than I do! And maybe Meyrin is right... I stole Ryoma from her! I stole everything from her! But then... It's totally unfair! This love is totally unfair!_

The hospital was getting an emergency call. They were calling the available nurses and doctors who could help them. Every desk was on alert and these nurses ran vastly from their places. Patients were being disturbed and so as the visitors. They watched the nurses from running and question themselves afterwards. The peak was reaching its height and can anyone stop these commotion quickly?

In his ignorance and hopelessness, he hanged up the phone with a low tone of voice saying 'goodbye'. However, his weak attitude started to vanish when he went out of the booth and saw a doctor passing him followed by a nurse behind him. Ryoma stared at them but felt the goose bumps above his skin. His heart pumped in fear and he started to become shock when he realized that they were running towards Sakuno's room. _Sakuno!_

_You can't give up right now... That time, when I can't do anything but watch, I started to regret from letting you go! Sakuno, will you ever forgive me this time? Will you ever accept me again? Right after knowing that the person who gave you those painful things and the person who had given you full happines today, is only one, is only the same person... and is ME._ "Tomoka, what happened?! Why are there nurses inside?! What happened to Sakuno?! TELL ME!! What happened to her?!"

"She woke up and started to throw things!--"

"I'll go inside!"

"Don't! If she will see you, she might get wild once again! Ryoma, I don't know why... But I feel like, she's back... Sakuno had finally recalled everything! What are we going to do?! Ryoma"

He couldn't speak nor move. His poke face, his numb body. His totally gone. Tomoka called him but all of them passed through his ears. The wide open door was exposed from his eyes and all he could see was Sakuno, pushing the nurses away and panicking in the bed. Screaming and crying out words that he can't explain. The moment had finally arrived. The time is almost running out. Both of their hearts are now in bitter and pain, and their eyes are already unstoppable. Would they ever stay forever? Or one has finally searched the true meaning of 'goodbye' ?

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**(A/N):** Ah! This is really is it! Two more chapters left and we'll know the ending already! The answer in everyone's quetsion! XD hahaha!! I feel excited already and I really can't wait for it! hahaha!! I might post the whole story on my deviant art account, so if you want to download the full you can just have it there. I'll probably finalize it before posting it there... XD I hope you didn't get confused from the conversations and the points of view of every character, XD If you haven't noticed, some chapter titles of this fan fic is a bit ironic and sarcastic. hahaha!! XD That's all! Advance Merry Christmas to everyone! (btw, I have a gift for all RyoSaku lovers out there... and will be posted soon! XD) Reviews are much highly appreciated. Thank you for the support and the encouragement that you guys give me:) Keep smiling! InuShikaCho is bidding her goodbye and see you next time! 


	14. Sweet Deja Vu

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about Prince of Tennis... that's definitely sure.. haha!

**(A/N):** haha!! we're almost at the end! XD It's almost time for me to say goodbye... and that seems to be so sad... (cries) Once again, I'm going to apologize for the big delay in updating. If ever you passed by on my profile here on ffnet, I wish you had read my message there, but for those who didn't, I'll tell you why I wasn't able to update. My computer was broken few days after posting the 13th chapter. Luckily, I was also done with the ending too but then, the computer caused the delay. It was just fixed around the last day of 2007, but another problem occured, this chapter was cut on the very last so I needed to repeat it again. I did my best to recall the things that I typed and you'll see the output of my reminiscing moments on the end. I'll pause right here and see you on the end. Ready your tissues and handkerchiefs, because I'll be proceeding now! Ja Matta Ne! XD

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Sweet Deja Vu

_It's funny how you look at the past and you couldn't tell if it was a dream or a reality. Now, I had finally understand everything in my life. Thanks for him and for her, both of them had shaped me to someone who will be brave enough to face the trials in life. However, the more I see them makes me feel obnoxious and fatal. Everything had finally revived in me and that's good. I had spent my whole life with a person whom I know will love me with all his might. But I guess I was wrong. There's nothing you can do if you say 'sorry' when you know it's already too late. Something is wrong in my life. Even if I say that I already have everything... my career... my dreams... and HIM... there is definitely a big hidden mistake. You can't say that I'm happy when I already know the truth behind them. The explanations and the reality are not enough for me to believe in. Because, now I realized... that everyone had just lied to me... and I don't know how to face life again..._

_Within this road I'm stepping on is a future that no one can tell me the real thing is. Should I believe with your words once more? Is it worth for me to feel you inside of me? And the only sad thing is, after all the sufferings we had... we could still smile and laugh... and yet, it's rare for me to see you cry... _

_Both of our time is running out, you're already impossible and I'm already a nobody. I'm sorry, yet I won't regret this anymore... This time I'm saying my last words..._

His body chilled inside the car as it stopped right in front of a glass door, few steps away from it. He opened the door and tried to carry the bouquet tightly in his hands. It's been three days since he last visited his lover in the hospital. Tomoka persuaded him to not go to the hospital during those days, so that Sakuno would have a time to rest and a time to think. And even though it was against his will, he tried to follow her. However his impatience towards his only one was too strong which caused him to break them. He knew how Sakuno would react if she'll see him that's why he decided to just stop by and drop something that can help her.

He only had a little time to watch Sakuno everyday. If ever he'll arrive on the hospital, it would be exactly Sakuno's resting time. And when she's awake, there's nothing he could do but just to take a peek from a small window in her door and just watch her, farther away from him. Her neglect wasn't a reason for him to fall out of love, instead, it made him more stronger and a big keeper. Because now he realized, that the more she's not there beside him, the more his love seeks for her presence.

"Good Morning sir, but who are you looking for?" the nurse arrived inside the room holding blankets in top of her hands.

"Uhmm, excuse me, but where is the patient inside this room?" Ryoma asked as he gave a little way for the nurse.

"Ah, you mean Sakuno-chan?" the nurse continued, "She just logged out of the hospital a little earlier before you arrived... Didn't she tell you?"

"N-No, she didn't... But somebody told me that I was supposed to pick her up today..." Ryoma mumbled and tried to think for a while.

"That's bad..." the nurse reacted as she removed the sheets wrapped on the bed

_Tomoka might have pick her up already!_ "Thanks miss... I'll be going now" Ryoma bid his goodbye and walked out of the room.

The nurse just nodded her head and hardly spread the sheets as it slowly fell on the comfy bed, "That's odd... he said he'll pick her up... But then...why is she--"

The temperature inside the hospital disappeared when he finally went out of the hospital. The rainy season was still going but it was unpredictable when it comes from falling. The cold breeze passed through him and gave him another chills but he just ignored it and continued himself along his route.

He couldn't wait to see Sakuno again. And when the time he sees her sweet smile once more, he's already prepared to explain everything and expecting her answer immediately. It's time for explanations and understanding. If no one will ever believe, there would be no future to anyone in this life. He paused himself for a while in his career and focused on things he loved more, Sakuno. There's no big regrets that he had felt as of that time, but he knew that if he'll let go on the other hand, where she was in, he'll definitely regret everything and probably couldn't survive.

He's not obsessed. He's not desperate. He's not that ignorant on things. He's just loving a person with all his heart and there's nothing wrong with it. He said he'll sacrifice his life over her, but it doesn't show obsession, it just proves how much he loves her. He's not going to lose on fate anymore, he oftenly said those words now. _I'm not going to loose on you! I'm going to win!_ _and I won't let you take her away from me again... I'll show you... I can prove things right now... I'll protect her... That's why--!_

A disturbing vibration stopped his thoughts and his walk. He was receiving a phone call from Tomoka and happily, he answered it, thinking only about Sakuno. "Why?"

"I just called to ask how are you..." Tomoka answered on the other line

"I'm fine... Where are you right now?"

"On the bus stop, why?"

"I'm going there..."

"No need. I'm on my way to the hospital. How is Sakuno?"

Silence.

He didn't know if he heard it right. He wanted to make it clear, "I thought you picked her up already?!"

"Pick her up?! Didn't I tell you to--"

"But she's not here! The nurse said she already left?!"

"What?! But how?!"

"I don't know! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not on the mood to distract someone else's life right now Ryoma!"

"What the!"

"I'll try to contact her... I'll call you later!"

Ryoma hanged up his phone and gave a tighter grip. His heart started to pump faster and his whole body started to panic. He raised his hand and hit it hardly on the wall beside him. "Argh! Sakuno! Where the heck did you go?!"

_Sometimes, lying is the best thing you could do when there is nothing left..._

It felt like his heart was being pierced right through him. He was sensing something, but he doesn't want to believe in it. Was he dreaming again? If he was, he begged for someone to wake him up. Because the more this dream will continue, the more pain he will get. And he's afraid for the fact that he might lose once again and end up himself in giving up.

When his first love had left him before, he didn't know what to do and believed in a promise that doesn't really exist at all. For all his life, he always wait for that someone to come back yet there's nothing he can do about it. He fell and tore himself apart and felt the real meaning of bitterness and hatred. His moments of gloom and sadness slowly disappeared as he was becoming somebody else filled with coldness.

_After a long time of hiding myself in darkness, you reached your hand out to me and saved me from it forever. That's why you're the only one whom I really accepted in my life. You're the only person who made me feel this way. The love you had given me is the only thing that makes me feel alive. If you don't want me anymore, just pretend that you still. Because when you go... when you will leave me once again... Sakuno, I don't know how to face everything no more. I can't accept the truth that you're gone and you've bid your goodbye to me forever._

He didn't stop from searching for her. His feet brought him to places that he doesn't know, just to find her. His eyes were getting blurry because of the water appearing on them, but as much as he can, he rubbed them and remove them away. _I can find you... I can definitely find you! Just wait for me..._

Dusk was starting to fall and he was not yet stopping there. While he was walking vastly along the side of the road, he took out his phone and looked if there was any messages coming from Tomoka, but in his surprise, there wasn't. He dialed her number and tried to call. He stopped on a place where there were only less people passing by. Then he continued.

The ringing was continuous. The beeping was forever. No answer. No response. Then he shouted in anger, "Damn it! Why can't you pick up the phone?!" he disconnected his call and dialed once more. And unluckily, it was still the same. His call almost reached to five, until he started to burst out. "Argh! Why aren't you answering my call?! Tomoka!! What's happening already?! Damn it! Answer the phone!" his anger was starting to increase and ended up throwing his phone hardly on the ground . It broke into two and he didn't care at all. He kicked the wall beside him and hit it once more with his hand.

"Why can't anyone tell me where you are?! I can't stand this anymore!! Sakuno?! Where are you?! AAAAHH!!!"

Blood was starting to mark the wall and the pain was being ignored. There's nothing more painful than being left behind, and that's true. After all the happiness and the joy, the moment you realize that you're the only one left, you can't help but to weaken yourself and think desperate things just to turn things back again. Love is something impossible that you can't predict what will happen next. Sometimes, you dream things happier but the real thing is, it was a big reverse. They say that every smile and laughter have big sadness and tears in return. And it's being proved, when you love a person with all your heart and it's time for you to let go.

He doesn't want to cry more tears, but he can't stop them anymore. They shed and shed and even though he wiped them out, they still came back. His silence occupied his mind, until he started to get a little numb after all of it. _I don't want this anymore... Sakuno... where are you..._

Suddenly, right after he closed his eyes, flashes of pictures entered his mind. Until on t**hat** same day, the pictures stopped. The day when he couldn't do anything but to stare her soaked with her own blood, unconsciously lying on the ground. In an instant, his eyes opened widely and restored a small strength inside of him. "The train station!" he became alert and started to run again.

He ignored his aching feet and still continued his way towards the train station. He rode the train quickly and hoped once more. _That time... she was in the train station where we first met... the same day... when she left the hospital... _Then, he chilled, _Sakuno... please be okay!_

_In this grounds, I could remember the moment when I bid my goodbye... Ryoma, how can you do those things to me? Ryoma... I dont understand why?!_

His heart was pumping quickly, and he was sensing the pressure and the tension around him once the train stopped at the destination he's been waiting for. The door opened and he fought himself with the crowd walking out of the train. _Sakuno, I'm here...!_ He finally stepped his foot on the station. Every corner of it makes everything nostalgic and frightening. The place where they first met and they bid their goodbyes. Memories are unstoppable already. And in a moment, he could feel that his time was almost running out.

"Sakuno!" he shouted and looked from left to right to see if she's anywhere. But just like what he expected, the people around was making the big difficulties for him. He ran to the other corner to see if she was there but then, it's still the same, she wasn't. He tried to call him out of the huge crowd in the station. He even mistakenly thought other ladies passing by as her. He could feel that it was already there, but still he can't see it. He called out her name once more and thought about giving up.

He stopped. _Why can't I see you?_ He took a deep breath and hardly breathe them out afterwards. He looked above, _am I going to give up?_ and then, he looked back straight at the place. Suddenly, someone caught his attention. It was as if everything became in slow motion that all he could see was that person, walking through the exit lane. "SAKUNO!" he shouted and followed the person quickly. "SAKUNO!"

Happiness., Joy, Excitement... Fear and Truth. He wanted to reach out to her. This time he wants to save them. To revive and to repeat those memorable moments they had and in the end, all the sadness they had both exchanged will vanish and there will be no regrets to be troubled. At last, he had his opportunity to confess, to explain and to let her accept him again. At last, he made it in time.

"SAKUNO!" he grabbed her hand and faced her with watery eyes. "I've found you! I've been looking for you the whole time!"

However, she didn't respond back and she just stared him with her own poker face.

He pulled her out of her place and embraced her tightly even though she didn't embrace him back "Sakuno, i've been waiting for this moment to come! Sakuno I--"

His time stopped. His life was slowly being destroyed. Her heart had finally reached its peak. Her mind was gone.

"Stay away from me!" she demanded after slapping him hardly on his cheek, "What are you doing?!"

"S-Sakuno... what happened--"

"Don't act as if you don't know! Stop telling things which you know are not true!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Why are you still following me?! Don't you know that you had just given me a lot of bitterness already! Go away!"

"I don't understand, I thought we're already okay?!"

"Stop it! You lied to me! You just treated me as your toy! I don't know what I have done for you to treat me like this?!"

"I didn't trick you! Sakuno, let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear your explanations!

"Listen to me..." Ryoma grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closely to him, "It wasn't really my intention to leave you that time!"

"You're lying! Ryoma... how could you say those things?!" Sakuno was starting to burst out tears

"Sakuno... you know how much I love you... I never wanted to leave you behind... I was caught in the middle. I know how Meyrin would react if I ever rejected her that day. Sakuno, I didn't know what to do! I got forced and accept her. I was stuck and didn't know how to leave the whole thing. When you collapsed, I wanted to run to you, but she stopped me! You don't know how much I suffered... I always wanted to tell you how much I regret! But then, you didn't even listen to me on that same day! I don't want to repeat things again!"

Sakuno just stared him and watched him. She didn't want to listen. She didn't want to continue anymore.

"I SAID LISTEN TO ME! Sakuno! I don't want to loose you anymore! Please listen to me! Sakuno..." he was starting to tremble, his eyes were unstoppable and so as his voice started to whimper, "I love you... and you're the only person who can understand me well... Sakuno, please don't leave me this time... What will happen to me if you ever leave?"

_But then you played along with my feelings and it doesn't feel good... You loved me at my best, I loved you at your worst but how could you break my heart so much?_

"I love you, and that's the only thing that matters to me right now... Sakuno!" he touched his cheeks and felt how much he missed her warmth already. How he wished that with the help of his touch, everything would come back to normal.

"GO AWAY!" She ran away from him once more. Her scream had reached the sky that caused a loud thunder and lightning together with heavy rains. However, the loud sound of the thunder was defeated when a loud horn of a coming truck had been released through out the whole road.

It caught everyone's attention, especially her who had been paralyzed in surprise and in fear. "SAKUNO!" he cried.

_I was stuck in the middle and didn't know what to do... That's why I walked on a wrong turn... But it wasn't my intention at all... Not all of them..._

_I can prove things right now... I won't be defeated... I told you... I'll protect her even if my life would be at risk!!_ "Sakuno!!"

Everyone was stopped and stared the middle of the road. The smoke from the truck was thick and the silence broken by the loud whispers and murmurs of the people around them. The rain fell more hardly on the ground but no one dared to help. No one can tell if their time had totally run out or maybe things were just starting once again.

When he closed his eyes he was sure he smiled for the last time. Because he had proven fate that not all of the things it planned can come true, he defeated him with his own life. And risking his life for the one he really loved doesn't matter. _No one will hurt you anymore... You won't cry again... _"T-Thank You..." he murmured. He had just loved a person with his whole heart and that was already enough. He dreamed a lot of things but he guess that maybe it's already too much. He knew that soon his hopes and dreams will come true but it would probably take much of his time to happen. But then, would it still be possible? Now?

Her brows twitched a few times after feeling a cold liquid pouring down on her cheeks. She couldn't distinguish if it was the cold rain or something else. Her heart started to become tired when she felt a heavy feeling above her. For a moment, she felt like doubting herself to open her eyes but the curiosity caused her to do so. At first her eyes were all in blur, all she could see was the truck on the post and the traces of red water flowing together with the rain beneath her. Her pale lips trembled after seeing that red thing! And when she looked back to the silhouette of the person above her body, the blurry vision suddenly vanished. "N-No..." she whispered and moved her hands around his waist. Closed her eyes back and gave out another scream. "NO!!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**(AN): **I really hate it when suddenly your first work was cut and you need to repeat it once again. Now look at the ending of the chapter, I don't think it matched from the first thing I did?! I cried on the first work but this time I didn't... I'm really sad... But then, I hope you had liked the 14th chapter! The last chapter is next so you better watch out! XD Before I leave, I have something that might interest you. Before you read the last chapter, try listening to the music of 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's - Your Guardian Angel' I didn't know why, but I felt like that song was dedicated to GSD. Try reading the lyrics and listen to it as you read the last chapter, it really does match! XD If only I could make this story as a fanmade anime, I would have created an amv with the same song... XD hahah! I have the perfect scenes for every lines... wahahah!! 


	15. Sweet Desire

**Gemini's Sweet Desire**

**InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** This would be the last time I would be saying this, and for that last time, I admit that I do not own this anime and so as the characters used here in this last chapter.

**(A/N): **Wow! This is the last chapter! and for a trivia, this fan fiction of mine is the longest multi-chaptered I had made as of this time. I can't believe it... and for me, I think this is really a succesful fan fiction! XD hahaha!! I was sick when I was doing this last chapter. And since I updated very late, I'll be adding the last chapter already. So that no one will wait anymore... hahaha!! XD I'll be moving on now... I'll see you guys again at the end for the very last time!! (big hugs to everyone)

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Sweet Desire

_When I opened my eyes, I thought I was in heaven. I could see the light behind the darkness. However, I could feel the rain dripping down in my face, but in a moment I felt another cold feeling above me. This time I had totally regret it. I wished that it didn't happen at all. Because when I saw you above me, with blood, I didn't stop myself from screaming your name and how much I cried with the pouring rain. Ryoma... I'm sorry... I didn't want this to happen... I'm really sorry..._

Another traces of tears appeared behind her eyes. Her body trembled while she started to whimper. She quickly opened her eyes and stood from lying. Her continuous panting didn't stop until Tomoka came beside her and gave comfort.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Tomoka asked with a worried tone of voice. She held Sakuno's back and rubbed them to make her feel a little better. But then, Sakuno just panted and couldn't answer at all. "What happened, Sakuno?"

In her fright, she looked at Tomoka shakingly on her face. She panted once more and then suddenly, she pulled Tomoka's body and embraced her. She could feel Sakuno's shaking body and also her tears passing through her shirt. Then, Sakuno started to mumble words that made her feel weakened

"I-It can't be! To-Tomoka! I d-don't w-want! To-Tomoka!"

Her voice can prove how much she has been hurt. And as a best friend, she couldn't do anything but to pat her back and make her calm. She wanted to help her cheer up but her smiles doesn't reach her at all. "Don't worry, he'll be alright..." that's all she said.

Sometimes she prayed that all of the happenings were just all a dream. And when the time she wakes up already, both of them were still together. The day when he confessed under those autumn leaves above them. And it might be selfish, but she also hoped that Meyrin wasn't true at all... Meyrin doesn't exist... and the Autumn's Promise in America was just an illusion. Then, she cried.

The memories were going stronger but her heart are starting to get weaker. Her mind had already solved its problem however her heart didn't, instead it became more worse.

She lied. She was scared that she might be hurt again. She failed. She thought that everything was just a big lie and a big joke. She cried. Because now she had proven that she was totally wrong. His love was true and so as his words. If only she had believed in him once more. Then, they could be happy once again. Why do regrets always appear on the end, when it's already too late? Many things had been sacrificed and in her fear she ignored them all, believing only in her own. _I'm selfish... I'm foolish... Ryoma... I'm really sorry..._

When night fell, the only thing she could do was to lie down in her bed and imagine things on her own. And when, she heard the sound of a door being opened, her visions vanished and put her attention to the visitor. Though she welcomed her with a sweet smile, she knew inside of her that she's being tore apart with her own grief.

"How are you?" Tomoka, who entered the room, asked as she placed a basket on the table near the corner.

"I feel better already..." she answered back while she looked away, "Ne, Tomoka?"

"Yes?" she followed Sakuno's eyes

"I want to see him..."

Tomoka couldn't reject her need after seeing her soaring eyes again. _Was she crying alone while I was gone?_

Her bare feet ignored the cold tiles in the hospital. She didn't care about it, she only cared about seeing Ryoma.

It's been three days since the accident had happened. Sakuno wasn't allowed to go out of her room unless she feels better already. Her body was full of bruises while her forehead was wrapped with bondages. It was dreadful and unforgettable. And the more she recalls it, she can't stop from blaming herself from what had happened.

"This is Ryoma's room..." Tomoka murmured, then she looked at Sakuno again, "Are you sure you're ready to see him again?"

"I'll keep on thinking things if I won't see him right now... I cannot stop myself from blaming and crying if I won't see his condition..."

"If that's what you say... then, promise me that you won't cry once we enter... is that okay?"

"I'll try..."

After that, Tomoka grabbed the cold knob and opened it slowly. Sakuno's lips started to tremble while she could feel the tension inside her. They entered the room and in the sudden silence and coldness of the room, she gave out a long chill. She took a step inside the room. The first thing she saw was the closed curtain in front of her, and the last thing she heard was a monotonous sound coming from a machine. After realizing what the sound meant and after seeing a body lied on a bed covered with a white blanket and a dextrose plugged to him, she covered her mouth to lessen the loud whimper from her.

"He's been confined for almost one week... The doctor said he's in a bad condition already. However, he keeps on fighting from the pain and from death. He's in a commatose and they said that it might take a long while before he will wake up..." Tomoka spoke, "He saved you Sakuno... He risked his life for you..."

She didn't respond from what she said. Instead, she walked closer to him and stared his pale face. And continously cried once again, "R-Ryoma... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... Forgive me... I'm really sorry... I didn't want those to happen... I'm scared... that I might be hurt again... Ryoma..." her shaking body lowered down as she embraced Ryoma slowly, "I'M SORRY! I'm really sorry... Ryoma!"

Tomoka didn't dare to watch Sakuno from moaning in sadness on that situation. She stared the wall and tried not to cry with her once more. "He suffered a lot when it was you who was confined in the hospital. He kept on blaming himself from what had happened and he didn't stop from crying the whole time. He never left your side and he never released your hand while you were sleeping. He told stories and told you how much he loves you and how much he regretted, but then, he knew that it was too late. When he was forced to go to Europe for a tournament, he first rejected the offer but later on he left carrying a huge grief with him. He always called for your condition... He always asked all about you... He was always worried about you... Sakuno, he loves you more than what others had given him. He didn't choose other things over you... It was you who was his first priority, but that time he didn't have any choice... Even though he didn't want to leave... he didn't have any choice but to let go for a little while... Sakuno, he loves you... And everyone knows how much he cried for you..."

"SORRY!" she didn't stop herself from apologizing, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it..."

Her tears had ended up with cold traces after an hour. Still she was sitting beside Ryoma and she didn't remove her eyes on him. Tomoka had left her alone there in the room few minutes earlier. Her madness, anger, fear, and terror had finally subside, but her heart filled with sorrow wasn't. Now, it was her who doesn't know what to do already. She doesn't know who must be blamed, who must be paying already. But in her personality, she ended up blaming nothing and no one. She gave a long silence inside the room and with the monotonous tone, she just watched Ryoma from sleeping solemnly in the silent room.

"I've been waiting you for a long time... I was hoping that you will end up with me forever. I was dreaming like a child who always think about futures and destiny. I was like a foolish girl who always believe on fate and true love. When I met you, I already felt the spark inside of me and I believed till the end. That's why when it was your turn to confess, I couldn't help myself but to cry again. Because, after my deep sleep, when I woke up my dreams came true... My dreams didn't vanish but they gave me the biggest reason to live. I loved you and you loved me back... But when you left me, I thought it was already the end... I wanted to give up after hearing those words from you. I fell on my knees because of weakness because I realized that my dreams stayed as dreams... and not all of them came true... And one of them was to be with you forever."

"I tried to be stronger... but you pulled me down and I couldn't fight at all. I loved you but our bond disappeared. And together, I could feel your love disappearing too. But now I feel dull... I became selfish and coward! Because after your explanations... after you real intentions... I didn't even care! I ignored you the whole time! But now, Ryoma, tell me that you won't leave me... If you can hear me show me that you'll not leave me anymore! Because now I had finally forgiven you, when you wake up, I promise, I will believe in anything you'll tell me! I will never say another goodbye! I will never walk away from you again! Just promise me that you'll wake up! Just promise me... Please... I really still love you! I really still"

Her tears was shed for the last. Her hands kept him warm. And when she said forever, she mean it. She closed her eyes and felt him more. She proved that her promise will come true and will exist forever.

Their love was starting to become complicated and impossible. Yet, they still keep in touch, they still fight together even if the other was going on 50-50. Each one of them were both wrong but now they had faced their failure, they accepted their defeat. However, they both asked from fate why did it still keep them apart? Why can't it accept that they are forever? Why can't it make it a forever after and instead it make it a sad ending? Was it still not enough after all they had sacrificed? Wasn't it right? Or was there someone or something who made it wrong? Because if there was, they're ready to please them to stop...

"Sakuno, Where the heck did you go again?" Tomoka asked over her phone.

"Secret!" she chuckled while she stared the stall before her.

"Secret?! At a time like this? Don't you know what is it today?" Tomoka demanded back

Then she became a little naughty, making a senseless sound, "Ah! T-Tomoka! I'm loosing you! T-Tomoka! I... I'll call you back... later!! Bye!!" then afterwards she laughed. She walked once more as she moved her way towards another banquet.

Few months had finally passed after the dreadful incident. Sakuno had finally recovered herself from her confinement in the hospital. However, she still keep on visiting the building everyday for her lover. And she didn't waste any time so that she could spend her full days with him. She tells stories to him. She brings him a lot of fruits and things for him everyday. She sleeps together with him. Even though he was still lying on the bed with a life-detecting machine beside him and tubes placed on his mouth. Still he was suffering in a commatose but Sakuno didn't loose her hope for him to wake up.

On the same day was her real day. The winter season was replaced after the rains had stopped pouring and gloomy clouds vanished. It was her day to celebrate, for it was his day when he opened his eyes to this world. It was Christmas Eve and she, herself, blessed this day with prayers, hopes, dreams and love for her love one.

Her comfy coat warmed her body as she walked on the streets filled with lights and cool breeze. She could hear songs that makes her feel enlighten and delight. She was covered with warmers and didn't care the heat she received with it. A lot of people were walking with her in the street, others passed her by. Bells were ringing and voices were singing. The whole city was filled with striking lights and everyone could feel the real meaning of christmas. When she reached the pedestrian lane, she stopped and noticed the wide screen a few meters away from her. It was a countdown before twelve midnight. And 6 hours were only left before the call time. Suddenly, her phone rang and disturbed her for a short while. She received a mail from Tomoka, _I'll definitely get mad if I found out that you're playing around again Sakuno! Come back here quickly... all of them are here...!_ But then, Sakuno just closed her phone back and crossed the road,

"Don't worry... I'll be there Just wait!"

She left the hospital a little earlier and didn't tell anything where she was heading for. Before she left, she make sure that Tomoka was there and so as the others, so that Ryoma will have a some company while she's gone for a short while. But unluckily, her 'short while' became longer for she couldn't find the present she's been looking for! The present that he have been dreaming of. A present that he always wished for. _Where could it be? It's supposed to be here somewhere!_ she demanded inside of her.

Her feet continued to walk once again and didn't stop herself from looking for that present. She knew she had her long patience; but when she heard the reporter over the huge screen saying that it's already hours left before the time, she stopped and panted. "Why can't I find it?" she was getting tired but she disregard it and thought deeply. _It's supposed to be here but why can't I find it? Could it be gone?_ _I hope it isn't! Waaah!_ She fixed herself again and when she looked over the other side of the road, her eyes widened and her heart jumped in joy. "There it is!!" she shouted a loud causing a lot of people to look at her.

She hurriedly crossed the road and went inside the store. In her delight, she bought the present she had been looking for and didn't mind the large price it cost. For him it doesn't matter anyway. For him she'll do anything and she'll give whatever he needs and whatever he wants. While she was standing on the line, her phone rang once more and when she took it out, there was a new message. She smiled and opened the message at once, _Where are you now?! Hurry up, Ryoma woke up already! He's looking for you!_

After reading the message, she couldn't tell if she felt sadness or joy, because she started to chuckle and felt heaviness inside of her. _He's awake! Ryoma! Wait for me, I'll be there at once! _She knew how great it was to hear. She couldn't wait to see him and hear his voice once again! That's why right after the cashier handed over the gift she asked for wrapping, she ran out of the store and hurriedly searched for a vacant taxi. And after a few minutes she found one.

At last, the day had finally come! She's been waiting for that day to arrive! Now, she could embrace him tightly already! She could hear his voice once again! And she could feel his warmth already! The mix of joy and excitement led her to weeping. And whenever she recalls what Tomoka had told her, she can't stop herself from smiling, because it was her whom he first called and whom he first searched.

"Waaah!! Traffic?!" she cried while she heard the loud horning of the other cars before, beside and behind them. "Why now?!" she cried in delay.

"It's almost midnight that's why a lot of passengers are causing the delay..."

"What a bad luck?! I'm in a hurry... can't they even give me a little consideration?!" she demanded and looked at the time, "No, it's already 11?!" she panicked

"Don't worry ma'am, after a little while the traffic will be gone..." the driver said but then, Sakuno didn't listen instead, she opened the door and took out her payment from her bag, "I'm sorry but I'm really in a hurry! I'll just run from here! Thank You!"

Sakuno started running and held her present in her hands. She ran hurriedly while seeing the red lights in the back of every car she passed. At the same time, the sound of the horn caused her ears to blurr. She covered her ear with her right hand and held her gift down on the other hand. _Please wait for me..._ she begged. However, there were still a lot of people on the street that's why with her own bad luck and clumsiness, she accidentally bumped on a man before her. And sadly, her present fell from her hands to the ground.

"Aaah!" she shouted

"Watch where you're going Miss!" the man demanded while Sakuno took the present back.

"Hmmp! Can't you see I'm in a hurry?!" Sakuno shouted back and ran again.

After a few steps away from the man, she looked back and then she gave out a sweet laugh. Her happiness had reached it's limit and she won't dare anyone to ruin it. She could remember the same feeling she had back when Ryoma confessed, when Ryoma had his opportunity under those falling leaves from the trees. _I can't wait! He's already awake! I can see him now! _"Ryoma! We can see each other again!"

_But when I opened my eyes and you're not here anymore, I'll do my best to accept the truth and give you the happiness you always seeked for. _

She finally reached the hospital. Her present was stil wrapped in her hands and she couldn't wait to reach the room. She rode the elevator and pressed the 4th floor quickly. Her heart was jumping in joy while she could feel her body trembling in excitement.

When the door opened, she suddenly felt a cold wind passed through her and when she went out of the elevator, she quickly ran. Far from her place, she could see everyone sitting outside the room. Her smile was strongly big and she can't stop them from widening.

"I'm h-here..." she paused. Her smile slowly lowered as she saw their gloomy faces and the cold aura. She saw Tomoka sitting while her eyes were sore. "Why with the long faces? I thought he's already awake?! Why are you all frowning?!" she tried to make them smile but when they looked at her they tried to looked away and she could sense that there was something wrong going on. And whatever it is, she doesn't like it. Ending herself up, staring the covered windows of the room.

Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor came out. But with his aura, Sakuno still doesn't liked it. The doctor walked slowly and removed his glasses from his nosebridge, and with a gloomy face, he moved his head sidewards, that made Sakuno feel awkward and confused.

"I'm sorry..." the doctor spoke

"Sorry?!" Sakuno freaked out, "What is he talking about?! I thought everything is okay now?! Why is everyone look so down?! What's happening to all of you?! Can't you be happy that he's already awake?!" Sakuno started to get mad and demandingly entered the room.

But her happinness and anger quickly vanished when she saw a covered body where Ryoma was supposed to be laid. "Ryoma?" she murmured as she slowly walked towards the covered body. Her body started to become weak while her present fell on the floor. The scene was weird. She puzzled herself when she saw the life-detector off and the tubes were arranged back. There were no sound and there were no traces of lively greetings.

She walked more closely to the bed and with her shaking hands, she grabbed the cloth and removed it quickly. Her eyes widened while she covered her mouth and moved her head sidewards, "This is not true?!" then she screamed.

"Why?! Why?! WHY?!" tears were starting to appear and started to flow down to her chin. She embraced his body tightly and started to whimper loudly. "I thought you won't leave me?! I thought you said you love me?! WAKE UP! I said wake up!" she started to move his body but it only followed her, "Stop fooling around because you're not funny anymore?! How can I continue my promise if you're acting like that?! Ryoma wake up?!" she lightly tapped his cheeks and move him once again, but still the same.

Everyone entered the room and almost all of them cried while they stared his pale body and while Sakuno tried to wake him up, impossibly. "I forgive you already, but why are you still closing your eyes?! Don't make me cry again! Ryoma! Ryoma! RYOMA! No! please wake up... please wake up... PLEASE WAKE UP! Don't leave me! don't leave me... please... You can't die yet! You said you still love me! We still have a lot of things to work on! We still need to prove them that they are wrong! That's why Don't leave me! Don't leave me, RYOMA! RYOMA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Wake up! wake up! WAKE UP! RYOMA NO!!"

_After a long time of hiding myself in darkness, you reached your hand out to me and saved me from it forever._

"I can still remember your promise! You said you don't know what to do if I'll be gone! But why are you doing this to me?! Ryoma open your eyes... please... please... please, Ryoma! I'm begging you already! WAKE UP!"

"Sakuno, he's dead! He can't hear you anymore?! Can't you see he's dead?!" Tomoka shouted from behind to stop the crying, but she herself couldn't stop too.

"You're lying?!" she demanded loudly, "He's still alive... He can still hear me! I know he can hear me clearly?! That's why he'll wake up now?!" her tears were unstoppable and her heart was already having difficulties already. The bitterness... The sadness... The love... The hope... All of them had finally disappeared... "Right, Ryoma? Wake up now! Prove them that they are wrong!! Ryoma open your eyes! Ryoma Ryoma! Ryoma!! You will never leave me... RYOMA! RYOMA NO!!!!! WAKE UP PLEASE... I'M BEGGING YOU! WAKE UP! no... it can't be... no... NO!!!!"

"Why did you leave me?! Why?! Ryoma... I don't want to be alone!! Why are leaving me now?!! I love you... I love you so much!! Why do you need to leave me... Wake up already... Ryoma! Why?! WHY?!" Everyone tried to pull her away from his body but she fought them all. She tightened her embrace but with all of their strength, Sakuno weakened herself. "Why... Ryoma..."

"Sakuno..." Tomoka spoke and cried more. Sakuno quickly ran to her.

"TOMOKA! Tell me why?! You said he's awake! But why is he there?! Tell me all of this are not true!"

"Sakuno! Face the truth! He's dead! We can't do anything anymore! He already gave up! That's what he think what's better!"

"No! He can't give up! He never gives up! He's not dead... He's not dead!"

"He called your name a lot of times before he lost his life... He never stopped himself from calling your name..."

"Why does he need to die... WHY?! It can't be?! That's not true! This is not true! Tomoka! What will I do?! I can't... I can't do this anymore?! What will I do now?! Now that he's gone?! Ryoma... come back... please come back..."

As the last scream was released inside the room, the first flake of snow fell from the clouds. The clock stroke to twelve. Everyone smiled but only half of it. After hearing the news of the Prince's death, everyone shared their lament and their condolence. His grave was full of tears and snow. Both of them had made their biggest dream in life. They had dreamed about a happily ever after and didn't wake up any longer. Because they knew that when they woke up, the dream will disappear already... Everything will not come true. But the sad reality happened, only one of them woke up and the other left dreaming alone in heaven.

Love is something you can't predict. Sometimes it goes along with your life... it goes along with fate. You can control it when it comes with your feelings, but for destiny you can't. Entering a life full of eternal love and true fate is like having a gemini... a twin. Where you could feel the same feelings... the same experiences... the same tears... the same love and the same comfort. But after wishing for something that you don't know what's in return, the warmth will vanish and the sweetest desires you could ever thought of will slowly fade with the snow. And as the last tear fell on the grass, the last blood dripped down from the knife. Rome and Juliet. A Gemini's Sweet Desire... where they can find in the light and in heaven.

_...I'll stay with you wherever you go and this time would be the last time I'll say these words..._

_...I'm now here with you, and I'll never stop loving you even if death do us part..._

**T H E E N D

* * *

**

**(A/N): **gets a box of tissue Huwah?! blows and wipes What an ending?! And so they live happily ever after... T-T so sad... so really sad... Ryoma's birthday is coming and I know it's sad to show here in this story that he died... But hey! This is just a story... This is just imaginations! So this is not true! XD haha! Well what I mean is... These are just visions in my head... so welcome to 'MY WORLD OF WIDE IMAGINATIONS' hahaha! XD I totally cried while I was typing Sakuno's words when Ryoma died. And to add up the sadness more, I continuously played the same sad song on my playlist... XD Waltz by Itou Kanato. It's effective... Try it! hahaha! XD lol... Well... This is really the last chapter... and the end...

THANK YOU very much for reading this fan fiction!

THANK YOU for supporting Autumn's Promise and its sequel, Gemini's Sweet Desire (now you know what it really means... XD)

THANK YOU for the warm reviews and compliments!

THANK YOU for all!

I had a great time doing this story, and it's great for me to see how many readers I had. I'm really thankful and glad to everyone! I hope you'll still support me until the end! XD MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

inushikacho now is bidding her goodbye! ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA!! See you next time!


End file.
